Rojo y Perla
by okashira janet
Summary: Itachi esta vivo y debe volver a Konoha para arreglar lo que ha quedado inconcluso. Epilogo:Hermanos. Despues de tres años Sasuke regresa decidido a acabar con su hermano pero lo encuentra comprometido con... ¿Hinata? "Esto debe ser un error" COMPLETO I
1. Camino a Konoha

**ROJO Y PERLA**

**Capitulo 1: Camino a Konoha**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Naruto no me pertenece y Naruto Shippuden menos, todo esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y más que nada porque se me ha metido la idea en la cabeza y no podré descansar hasta sacarla (malditos sean los arranques de inspiración). Sin más comenzamos.

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene spoilers del manga

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y se pasó una mano por la frente, hacía mucho calor, demasiado para estar a principios de verano, aunque también estaba el hecho de que acababa de salir de la caliente y nada agradable aldea de Suna.

Bueno, decir que no era nada agradable sería mentira, después de todo Temari-san y Gaara-sama eran muy amables, el problema estaba con Kankuro que podía ponerse medio pesadito cuando tenía algunas botellas de sake encima.

-Que calor- echándose aire afectadamente con una mano Hinata estiró lo más que pudo su pesada chaqueta en un vano intento de que se colara un poco de viento hasta su acalorada piel, la Hokage le había encargado una misión en solitario, era bastante raro que algo así ocurriera pero la aldea estaba prácticamente en ruinas desde el tormentoso ataque de Pein.

¿Cómo olvidar algo como eso?, a pesar de estar sola Hinata sentía que su cara se volvía roja y que se desmayaría de un momento a otro tan solo de recordar la manera en que se le había declarado a Naruto al intentar protegerlo (una protección bastante deficiente tomando en cuenta que no había hecho nada más que dejar que la desmayaran), bueno, la cuestión era después de todo que en aquel preciso instante la joven se sentía envalentonada por el momento y por su alocada cabecita nunca había pasado la idea de que era lo que haría si sobrevivía a su desesperado ataque.

Porque había sobrevivido.

Según lo que le habían contado Naruto se había enfurecido, había desatado las ocho colas del Kyuuby y había provocado una explosión monumental, todo eso mientras ella se paseaba entre la verdad y la inconsciencia con sangre saliendo de su boca y tirada de cualquier manera al lado de una roca, una escena de seguro nada romántica de observar.

Después de eso el equipo de Neji la había rescatado, entre el caos su primo la había protegido y cuando las cosas volvieron a la normalidad tuvo que internarse en la clínica de Konoha (otra vez) por estar al borde de la muerte.

Total que en resumidas cuentas cuando por fin había logrado recuperar la consciencia habían pasado cerca de dos meses, Naruto se había vuelto a ir esta vez con la misión de destruir a Madara Uchiha (Tenten le había comentado que el rubio había sido el autor de una conmovedora escena en donde tomando de la mano a una Hinata bien sedada le decía con voz conmovedora que su sacrificio no sería en vano), la aldea apenas se estaba recuperando, los pocos Jounin que quedaban eran enviados a las más variadas misiones y la joven Hyuuga se había pasado más de dos semanas jugando barajas con el papá de Chouji que también había ido a parar al hospital (eso cuando el amable señor no estaba comiendo).

En fin, que volver a las misiones era un verdadero alivio, aunque esta fuera de rango C, en un principio se suponía que Kiba tendría que acompañarla pero a Shino le habían surgido problemas y el chico perro había tenido que marchar a apoyarlo, gajes del oficio, ya se sabe.

-Pero que calor…- nuevamente la joven estiró su chaqueta y se echó el cabello hacía atrás, los últimos años se lo había dejado crecer porque esa era la costumbre en su clan pero últimamente se replanteaba seriamente el dejar de llevarlo suelto, la verdad era un estorbo y peor cuando se encontraba en combate.

Soltando un ahogado suspiro la joven de ojos perla detuvo un momento su camino y buscó afanosamente en su mochila, la misión era muy sencilla, llevar un pergamino con indicaciones acerca de Akatsuki al Kasekage del desierto, describir las señas de Madara Uchiha y traer información de vuelta si es que la había.

Gaara no tenía mucho que contar al respecto, desde que habían sacado al bijuu de su interior no había tenido más tratos con Akatsuki, se podría decir que habían dejado a su pueblo en paz, una desgracia volver con las manos vacías pero eso ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Si sigo con buen ritmo llegare mañana- murmuró para si misma al tiempo que ataba su largo cabello con una cinta en un moño alto, el cuello y las mejillas despejadas fueron un gran alivio pero debía admitir que aún tenía calor. Girando la mirada a ambos lados notó que se encontraba sola y tuvo que soltar una ahogada risita ante su paranoia, la verdad es que no le gustaba mucho mostrar su cuerpo en publico, era ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¿Exuberante?, una vez cuando entrenaba en el dojo de su clan había escuchado a uno de los ancianos decir "Si Hinata-sama sigue cosechando un cuerpo como ese podrá desarrollarse fácilmente en el arte de las kunoichis" y ese simple enunciado basto para que se horrorizara por completo para el resto de su vida.

Ella era una ninja dedicada y entrenaba lo más fuerte posible para ser mejor cada día, pero eso de la seducción que usaban las mujeres ninja no se le daba para nada, por dios, si se desmayaba por tener cerca a Naruto ¿Cómo podrían llegar a imaginarse que seduciera a un extraño? Y por esa razón escondía su cuerpo, algo le decía que Tenten hacía lo mismo pero era demasiado tímida como para preguntarle, en ese aspecto había cambiado muy poco.

Pero en fin, estaba sola, ni Kiba, ni Shino, ni otra chica, ni siquiera Akamaru, no tenía porque estarse aguantando el calor, total, con un gesto de profundo alivio se sacó la chaqueta y se la amarró a la cintura, sus senos se habían vuelto muy grandes y parecían a punto de reventar la camiseta negra de malla que llevaba abajo, lastima que fuera negra… el sol le daba con mayor fuerza…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi probó de parpadear e intentar enfocar lo que tenía adelante, podía ver manchas borrosas, algunos trazos difusos, la cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía mareado. Cerró nuevamente los ojos y tomó aire, forzar a su vista no le traería nada bueno, no le había traído nada bueno los últimos dos meses.

Seguir vivo después de haberse esforzado tanto para que lo mataran resultaba irónico, ni todos sus elaborados planes, ni todo su maravilloso teatrito, ni siquiera unirse a Akatsuki, nada había funcionado para que terminara sus días a manos de su hermano menor… Sasuke… como había crecido…

Tanteando a su alrededor soltó un suspiro, descubrir después de una semana tirado envuelto en su propio genjutsu que seguía con vida había sido una fea voltereta del destino, se suponía que Sasuke lo tenía que matar, se suponía que su hermano después de finalizada su venganza volvería feliz y realizado a Konoha, se suponía que el moriría feliz… pero nada de eso había sucedido.

¡Maldito fuera Uchiha Madara por meter las narices donde no lo llamaban!, ahora Sasuke sabía la verdad, ahora él en lugar del maldito asesino era el mártir, nada podía salir peor… ¡Oh, esperen!, claro que había una cosa que podía ser peor, estar ciego.

Y no solo porque le faltara ese necesario sentido, no, Uchiha Itachi era completamente capaz de ir por la vida sin ver aunque fuera una vida más bien triste.

Lo en verdad terrible de ese asunto es que ahora tenía que enmendar su error, no había podido matar a Sasuke cuando era pequeño, era su hermanito menor ¿Cómo hacerlo?, pero ahora el mismo niño estaba totalmente empeñado en acabar con Konoha… y eso no se lo podía perdonar… porque Konoha era su aldea, era su vida, había dado todo lo que tenía por ella, no dejaría que Sasuke destruyera su sueño… así fuera su hermano.

Pero un hombre ciego, así fuera el más fuerte no podía hacer mucho contra un aventajado portador del Sharingan, Sasuke se había vuelto tan poderoso que incluso había podido aprisionar a Orochimaru, no podía tomarlo a juego. Tenía que recuperar la visión, esconderse de Akatsuki y convencer a su hermano de su locura… si es que podía hacerlo con palabras.

-Problemático hermanito menor…- susurró por lo bajo dando un suspiro, ahora que su cuerpo parecía haberse recuperado un poco había trazado un plan, la única persona en el mundo que probablemente podía hacer algo por él era Tsunade… volver a Konoha no iba a ser un paseo de rosas, dudaba mucho que la actual Hokage supiera la verdadera historia de la masacre de su clan, convencerla de su inocencia iba a ser muy difícil, además en caso de que la mujer le creyera… ¿Podría hacer algo por él?, le había dado un fuerte poder suyo a Naruto pero de ser posible no quería tocar esa energía a no ser que fuera completamente necesario.

Viendo sus posibilidades se daba cuenta con pesar que tenía muy pocas salidas y todas muy peligrosas, tal y como estaba la aldea de la Hoja lo más probable es que mataran y luego averiguaran y ya a esas alturas a Itachi no le hacía mucha gracia morir por segunda ocasión.

Pero no había opción, tendría que llegar a Konoha por sus propios medios, tenía que enmendar su error, detener a Sasuke, acabar con lo que no había podido hacer hace tantos años.

-Llueve…- lo notó casi con sorpresa, no había advertido la humedad en el viento, no había sentido nada, era de noche y él estaba solo, ciego y perdido en medio de la nada, repentinamente se sintió vacío como nunca antes había experimentado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata juntó nerviosamente los dedos de sus manos, estaba echa un ovillo dentro de una bastante estrecha cueva, llovía incesantemente, pero no era eso lo que la tenía en ese estado de alerta.

Había otra persona.

Antes de intentar dormir había recorrido el área circundante con su Byakugan, era una costumbre que tenía de siempre, cada que su equipo salía ella se aseguraba que el campamento fuera seguro, esta vez no lo era.

La joven Hyuuga había visto muchos tipos de chakra a lo largo de su vida, pero pocos eran tan fuertes y tan intensos como el que estaba contemplando en ese instante.

¿Sería un Akatsuki?, ¿Un criminal rango S?, fuera quien fuese ella no tenía el suficiente poder para hacerle frente, salir en solitario sería un verdadero suicidio y ya suficientes emociones había tenido con intentar proteger a Naruto de Pein en una ocasión, gracias.

-Demonios…- murmuró por lo bajo mordiéndose los labios y tanteando en su cintura un kunai por si acaso, de seguro que Neji no tenía esa clase de problemas, su primo ya era todo un jounin que seguramente no temblaría como hoja ante ese imprevisto.

Que tonta que era, debía darse valor tratando de pensar en lo que haría otra persona en su misma situación.

¿Y si salía?, no, no, de todas las cosas que podía intentar hacer esa era la más estupida de todas, en primera se acababa de recuperar de casi morir, en segunda no era lo suficientemente fuerte y en tercera y la más importante, suicidarse no le parecía una manera digna de terminar su vida.

No, esperaría. Seguramente la otra persona ya se había percatado de su presencia pero con algo de suerte pasaba de intentar algo con un ser tan insignificante, por favor, por favor, que el shinobi no se molestara con intentar entretenerse con una personita tan banal como lo era ella.

-Pequeño gatito- un trueno retumbó por todo el lugar y el rostro de Itachi iluminado por un rayo apareció en el umbral de la cueva.

-¡Demonios!- por mero instinto aventó el kunai que tenía en la mano obligando al muchacho a separarse dejándole libre la salida, ya afuera y con una verdadera tormenta empapándola por completo la chica hizo gala de la única cosa que podía hacer en esos momentos… ¡Correr!.

Por suerte llevaba el pergamino de respuesta atado a la cintura así que solo pudo darle la bendición a su abandonada mochila y correr como si en vez de pies tuviera alas, el suelo y las ramas de los árboles estaban mojadas y resbalosas así que apretando los labios se dijo a si misma que resbalar o caer no estaba permitido, no si quería seguir con vida.

-Shinobi…- Itachi a su vez echó a correr detrás de ella, esperaba que la persona dentro de la cueva fuera un shinobi y no un simple civil pero la verdad es que el ninja corría muy rápido, y él realmente no tenía ganas para seguirle la huella a alguien por el puro sonido de sus pasos.

-¡CRC!- Hinata ahogó una maldición cuando una pesada cadena la sujetó por la cintura enrollándose en su cuerpo haciéndola caer de mala forma, las cosas no estaban pintando nada bien, sentía el corazón latir a todo galope.

-Quieto gatito- Itachi habló con su fría voz normal tensando las cadenas para que su presa no escapara –Eres muy escurridizo-

-¿Quién es usted?- intentó que su voz no temblara lográndolo a duras penas, no distinguía en medio de la oscuridad y de la lluvia quien era el que la mantenía presa.

-¿Una kunoichi?- el joven Uchiha arqueó una ceja, seguramente tenía que serlo, su voz era dulce, demasiado para tratarse de un ninja.

-¿Quién es usted?- la joven repitió la pregunta esta vez con más firmeza, si iba a morir no lo iba a hacer como una débil, por lo menos iba a demostrarse valiente en ese momento.

-Veamos gatito…- sujetó las cadenas de tal forma que no se le fuera a escapar y puso una rodilla en tierra frente a ella, lo que quería era intentar descubrir de donde era la joven ninja pero para Hinata el asunto fue diferente, teniéndolo tan cerca su respiración se cortó por un momento ¡Era Uchiha Sasuke!, ¡El traidor!, no… esperen, era muy parecido pero este hombre tenía los ojos cerrados, unas marcadas líneas en la cara, el cabello mucho más largo, no, no era él, pero se parecía intensamente.

-¿De donde eres gatito?- adelantó las manos sabedor de que la chica no le iba a contestar, era de ninjas guardar un férreo silencio ante un desconocido, sus rudas manos alcanzaron su cabeza y notó como la chica se tensaba horrorizada ante el contacto, con las yemas de los dedos tocó su cabello, recorrió su cabeza notando el largo de su pelo y como lo llevaba atado en una cinta, al no encontrar lo que buscaba pasó a recorrer su rostro, por lo que podía sentir era una chica bonita, la piel fresca, lisa, las pestañas largas, los labios carnosos.

Hinata temblaba sin dejar de observarlo horrorizada ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?, tragando saliva intentó que sus dedos alcanzaran el kunai que sobresalía de su bolsillo pero aún estaba muy lejos. De pronto las manos de él saltaron sobre su cuello, como una descarga eléctrica intuyó el siguiente movimiento, la iba a ahorcar, moriría asfixiada, tuvo la intención de cerrar los ojos pero el pensamiento la traicionó, sus ojos perla se abrieron al máximo, observaría el momento de su muerte, lo sentiría y lo afrontaría como la ninja que era.

Tal vez fue por esa férrea decisión que la chica no supo que pasaba ni en que dimensión desconocida había caído cuando el joven lejos de apretar su cuello empezó a pasar las yemas de los dedos con lentitud sobre su protector, remarcando cada línea.

-Konoha…- de los labios de Itachi surgió un leve murmullo seguido de una casi invisible sonrisa, se había tardado en encontrar el protector pero no estaba ni rayado ni maltratado, señal de que su dueña lo cuidaba muy bien, era por lo tanto un miembro activo de la aldea de la hoja, al parecer ese era su día de suerte.

-¡Uchiha Itachi!- en un momento de terror la inspiración acudió a su confusa mente, no podía ser Madara porque no vestía la túnica Akatsuki, tampoco podía ser Sasuke porque a él si lo hubiera reconocido, solo quedaba una posible persona y para su mala suerte era justamente el hombre al que se le adjudicaba la matanza Uchiha.

-¿Me conoces?- frunció un poco el ceño, quizás aflojó un poco la presión de las cadenas, no lo hubiera podido decir con exactitud, el caso es que de un momento a otro el mencionado "gatito" se escabulló frente a sus narices, ahogando un gruñido se abalanzó rápidamente sobre ella, quizás el asunto de su hermano lo estaba afectando demasiado, pero no podía dejar perder sus habilidades frente a…

-¡Byakugan!- en medio de la tormenta escuchó fuerte y claro el grito de guerra, por mero instinto dio un paso atrás y adelantó una mano en posición de guardia, el maldito gatito no era tan inocente después de todo, se había topado ni más ni menos que con un Hyuuga.

-No te hagas el fuerte gatito- su voz no sonaba ni amenazante ni irónica, era simplemente plana, sin ningún matiz de por medio, en medio de la tormenta y con la mano extendida preparada para usar el Juuken Hinata tragó saliva respirando con dificultad, sabía que tenía la pelea perdida, sabía que no podía hacer nada contra un hombre que ni siquiera Naruto había podido detener, pero justo en esos instantes se daba cuenta cabal de que tenía muchas cosas por las cuales vivir, no quería que su hora llegara, no aún.

-Uchiha Itachi- alzó la voz lo más posible para que la oyera –Creí que se encontraba muerto, ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?-

-Volver a Konoha- le había contestado (ni en su más remota imaginación hubiera creído que le contestaría, había hecho la pregunta por pura formalidad ninja).

-¡Ah!- y para mayores desgracias ya se encontraba frente a ella, con su musculoso pecho tapándole la visión de cualquier otra cosa.

-Ponme atención…- pero lejos de dejarlo seguir la joven se abalanzó con un golpe, a pesar de estar ciego lo esquivó rápidamente, podía sentir la enorme cantidad de chakra surgiendo de esas posiblemente frágiles manitas, si le alcanzaba a dar tendría que decir adiós a sus puntos vitales.

Hinata intentó golpear de nuevo pero él le sujetó la mano con tal fuerza que la chica tuvo que morderse los labios para no proferir un grito de dolor, con el ultimo rastro de lucidez que le quedaba aventuró una barrida pero al esquivarla tanto el Uchiha como ella cayeron al piso… ella llevándose la peor parte.

-¡Alto gatito!- inmovilizándola con su cuerpo la sujetó por las manos, empezaba a molestarse y eso no era algo común en él –No voy a hacerte daño si me escuchas-

-¿Qué- que quiere?- nuevamente el molesto tartamudeo, pero se había dado cuenta de una cosa, pasara lo que pasara Uchiha Itachi no abría los ojos, ¿Sería por una razón en particular?, ¿O era que ella era tan insignificante que se podía hacer cargo con los ojos cerrados?.

-Volver a Konoha ya te lo dije-

-¿Para que?- trago saliva, seguía lloviendo a cantaros y apenas podía ver a pesar de que el joven le tapaba la mayor cantidad de agua con su propio rostro.

-Quiero ver a la Hokage-

-Si cree que dejare que me use como rehén…-

-¿Has oído acerca de la matanza Uchiha no?- se puso de pie jalándola.

-S-sí-

-No todo es como lo crees, soy culpable pero tuve mis razones, actué a beneficio de la aldea-

-¿Cómo es posible?- aún estaba asustada.

-Ordenes del tercero- la sujetó con fuerza, no la volvería a dejar escapar –Pero mis planes no han resultado, necesito detener a mi hermano y para eso debo recuperar la visión- abrió entonces los ojos, nuevamente un montón de trazos indistinguibles, como manchones de colores de los que no podía distinguir la forma ni el aspecto –No voy a matarte ni nada por el estilo- guardó silencio molesto por tener que hablar tanto frente a una desconocida, le hubiera gustado que sus asuntos quedaran en secreto como siempre lo había hecho desde que había formado a ser parte del escuadrón ANBU pero debía aceptar aún a su pesar que en esa ocasión requería ayuda.

-Cuidado- y entonces dio un involuntario respingo cuando sintió la mano de la chica sobre su mejilla, ¿Pero en que demonios estaba pensando?, bien la Hyuuga hubiera podido enterrarle un kunai certero en el corazón, esas distracciones no se las podía permitir y sin embargo…

-¡Le esta saliendo sangre!- asustada ante una visión tan horrible Hinata tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo inferior y lo apretó contra uno de los ojos del joven que no dejaba de sangrar, era en realidad una escena grotesca ver esos dos pozos completamente huecos liberando liquido carmesí como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Eso no importa- cerró los ojos y de un diestro movimiento atrapó las dos manos de la chica con una de las suyas –Me llevaras a Konoha- y la joven tuvo que pasar saliva al darse cuenta que aquello no era una petición.

…………**..**

……**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Era realmente ilógico ver como una misión de rango C había desembocado en lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, la luz del amanecer le pegaba de lleno en la cara y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para no dejar salir un bostezo, también era raro como el cuerpo podía seguir actuando tan normalmente cuando a su lado avanzaba Uchiha Itachi… apretando su mano de tal manera que sentía que le iba a romper lo dedos.

-Es por aquí Uchiha-san…- se sentía tonta llamando con un honorífico a un traidor que para mayores desgracias era su enemigo y la llevaba casi secuestrada, pero era una forma de hablar a la que se había acostumbrado, era como una barrera que ponía alrededor a causa de su excesiva timidez.

-Ah- de hecho el joven era muy callado, no había vuelto a decir nada desde la noche pasada, se notaba que era un Uchiha. Y por supuesto ella no tenía ni un pelo de Hyuuga, no cumplía ni en la parte física ni en la parte emocional, era un total, completo y rotundo fracaso.

-Uchiha-san…- de manera monótona alejó al joven de estrellarse con una piedrita, sin venir a cuento empezaba recordar cuando Hanabi era pequeña y debía enseñarla a andar, eran buenos momentos… si por lo menos su padre no las hubiera separado.

-¿Cuánto falta gatito?-

-No mucho- y de nuevo el silencio, Itachi alzó ligeramente la cabeza, podía sentir el piar de los pájaros, el aire golpeando sus mejillas y extrañamente un olor a violetas que venía acompañándolos todo el camino.

Podría ser que la chica no lo estuviera llevando a Konoha sino a otra dirección pero era un riesgo que tenía que correr, además ya la noche anterior le había prometido que no lastimaría a nadie (siempre y cuando ella lo llevara frente a la Hokage sin mayores interrupciones).

Sopesando sus opciones Hinata había llegado a la conclusión que lo único medianamente lógico que podía hacer era cumplir con lo que le estaba pidiendo el joven, después de todo Tsunade era la Hokage por algo, aunque le costara ella sería capaz de manejar a Uchiha Itachi y controlarlo, además sin su genjutsu ya no era lo que había sido antes, sí, todo estaría bajo control siempre y cuando lo llevara ante la presencia de la rubia sin implicar más personas.

-Sabes gatito- rompió el silencio más por oírse hablar a si mismo que por otra cosa, últimamente lo invadía el pensamiento de que en realidad había muerto y era su alma perdida la que creía seguir con vida –Estas tan silencioso que creo que estas planeando algo-

-No pienso traicionarlo- su voz surgió apenas como un hilo, ya se había acostumbrado a que la tratara en masculino como si se estuviera refiriendo a algo pequeño.

-¿Y por que no?- alzó una ceja –Soy un traidor y un enemigo-

-No estoy muy segura de creer lo que me ha dicho pero…- tragó saliva sin dejar de avanzar –En estos momentos no puedo vencerle pero la Hokage…-

-Eres un gatito listo- sin venir a cuento (por lo menos para Hinata) el joven le dio un golpecito en la frente con dos de sus dedos (un golpecito bastante doloroso).

-Uchiha-san…-

-Me recuerdas a alguien… cuando era más pequeño claro- siguió avanzando y ella tuvo que seguirle el ritmo.

-Uchiha-san… ¿Por qué…?, Sasuke-kun sufrió mucho…- se sentía nerviosa y bastante intimidada pero a decir verdad nunca había logrado entender ese deseo del Uchiha mayor por que su hermano lo odiara, era ese mismo deseo el que había logrado que Sasuke se uniera a Orochimaru y su amado rubio tuviera que sufrir tanto.

-Era necesario, el dolor trae los deseos de poder-

-Pero entonces…- la joven apretó los dientes, de nuevo le había apretado demasiado fuerte la mano –¿Usted quería que Sasuke-kun fuera poderoso?-

-Eres un gatito inteligente- y esta vez Hinata retiró rápidamente la frente antes de volver a recibir otro "amable" golpecito.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Ya estamos aquí…- la chica jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosamente, él la tenía sujeta por el brazo, eso después de pedirle amablemente que soltara sus dedos o se los iba a destrozar.

-¿Y bien?-

-La aldea tiene una barrera por así decirlo, se ha reforzado después de que ocurriera lo de…-

-Entiendo- Itachi la cortó rápidamente –Ya pasé una vez por aquí, yo era ANBU anteriormente-

-Si pero…- la chica pasó saliva –Ahora hay un radio de 360º vigilado por el clan Hyuuga, insectos Aburame a un kilómetro a la redonda y los Inozuka…-

-Se han modernizado…- el joven la jaló poniéndola frente a él –Pero eres una Hyuuga y eres de esta aldea, podrías pasar fácilmente-

-Pero usted…-

-Un enviado-

-¿Enviado?- repitió la palabra como si no le conociera el significado.

-Un enviado de la arena, te creerán- y para darle mayor énfasis lo susurró sobre su oreja, la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que pegar un brinco, las cosas en su vida no podían marchar peor.

**Se equivocaba**

-¡Hinata, Hinata!- nada más pasar los guardias su hiperactivo amigo castaño llegó trotando hacía ella, Akamaru siguiéndole los pasos.

-Ki-Kiba-kun…- se sonrojó furiosamente, Itachi aún la llevaba de la mano, a saber que cosas imaginaría su amigo.

-¡Que guapa te ves!- el joven abrió los ojos con admiración y la joven se percató con horror que después de su encuentro con Itachi había olvidado volver a ponerse su chamarra -¿Y este quien es?- tan falto de modales como siempre el Inuzuka observó con recelo al joven que apresaba la mano de su amiga.

-Un enviado de la arena- Itachi se apresuró a aclarar, no le había gustado el tono de posesión con el que había hablado quien quiera que fuese la otra persona.

-¿Y por que tiene que ir de tú mano?, ¿Se pierde o algo?-

-Ki-Kiba-kun, lue-luego te explico- le hizo a su amigo una reverencia rápida y jaló casi con desesperación al Uchiha, no quería por nada del mundo que ese peligroso hombre se enojara, debía llevarlo con la Hokage y de ser posible reunir a la gente más poderosa de la aldea para hacerle frente.

-¡Hinata!- Kiba hizo el intento de correr tras ella pero entonces Akamaru se echó para atrás dejando escapar un ligero aullido, el chico perro parpadeó confundido, Akamaru solo reaccionaba así cuando había un rival muy poderoso, que raro.

-¿Quién era ese?- Itachi preguntó levantando una ceja, le quedaba suficiente arrogancia para que sus palabras sonaran demandantes sin parecer interesadas.

-Nadie- la chica pasó saliva, el Uchiha podía sentir su mano sudorosa y pequeña entre las suyas, de seguro que estaba haciendo sufrir un montón a esa chica ¿Cuántos años tendría?, a juzgar por su voz y su manera de comportarse era muy joven, quizás hasta de la misma generación que su hermano, el pensamiento le trajo una repentina añoranza.

-No importa- siguió caminando siguiendo los pasos rápidos de la chica, ahora que ya estaba en la aldea podría fácilmente llegar con la Hokage sin su ayuda, justo desde donde estaba podía sentir el poder inmenso que despedía la rubia, sin lugar a dudas Konoha se había conseguido una buena líder.

Pero no quería dejar tan pronto a la niña, había resultado ser un gatito obediente, hasta le recordaba por momentos a su hermano (cuando no lo odiaba y no tenia en mente matarlo pero bueno).

-Uchiha-san…- la joven le susurró por lo bajo –Estamos llegando a la torre de la Hokage-

-Quiero que me acompañes- apretó más fuerte su mano, Hinata ya lo venía venir, él necesitaba de un rehén por si las cosas no salían como lo esperaba y para su desgracia ella siempre acababa siendo el maldito rehén.

-Hai-

-Eres un buen gatito- pero esta vez cuando Hinata separó la cabeza para no recibir el ya común golpecito en la frente el joven le revolvió el cabello, como si fuera un niño pequeño, por primera vez en la vida la chica sintió alivio porque la vieran como algo indefenso.

-Estamos llegando…- por mero instinto puso todos los sentidos que le quedaban disponibles en alerta, no era su intención que al verlo Tsunade le saltara encima dejándolo ensartado en un kunai, no podía morir, no en esos momentos.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta, respetuosos y sin rastro de desesperación, Itachi tuvo que admitir que la jovencita sabía manejarse tomando en cuenta lo precario de su situación.

-Adelante- la voz autoritaria y fuerte de la rubia.

-Hyuuga Hinata presentándose- la chica dio un paso al frente, el filo de una kunai brilló sobre su cuello y tuvo que tomar aire para proseguir viendo lo grandes que podía abrir sus ojos marrones la máxima autoridad de Konoha –Misión de la arena completa, kunoichi secuestrada en acción, raptor, Itachi Uchiha-

-¿Bastante eficiente el gatito, no?- una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en el rostro del joven, no podía ver la expresión de Tsunade, pero por lo acelerado de su respiración podía deducir que no lo había recibido con mucha felicidad que digamos.

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno, esto es lo que un arranque de inspiración puede lograr, es el primer fic de Naruto que hago y me he aventurado con una pareja nada común (espero no estarla regando) de verdad apreciaría que me enviaran sus comentarios, no creo que el fic sea muy largo (es más que nada como de prueba) a ver que opinan, besos Ciao

_1º de Abril del 2009 Miércoles _


	2. De lo que vi al despertar

**ROJO Y PERLA**

**Capitulo 2: De lo que vi al despertar**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-Uchiha Itachi- Tsunade tragó saliva y apretó uno de sus puños, la visión frente a ella era de lo más delirante, definitivamente no era una de las cosas que uno espera encontrarse por las mañanas.

-El mismo- el joven apretó con más fuerza la cintura de Hinata, el kunai brillando sobre su delicado cuello –Vengo a hablar-

-Si es así, suéltala- la rubia entrecerró los ojos.

-Tampoco soy tonto- la voz del muchacho se volvió ruda –Me matara apenas tenga una oportunidad y el gatito es mi rehén-

-Hinata no es un gatito- lentamente la mujer se masajeó la frente cerrando los ojos, la mirada perla de la joven Hyuuga se volvió apremiante, que la Hokage cerrara los ojos frente a un enemigo en potencia no era nada común y podía costarles la cabeza ¿Sería que ella debía hacer algo por librarse de esa horrorosa situación?.

-Vengo por ayuda-

-Me lo suponía, pero es raro viniendo de ti- los ojos marrones lo observaron, se leía algo de pena en ellos cosa que desconcertó aún más a la heredera.

-¿Lo sabe?- la pregunta surgió ronca desde su garganta.

-Encontré la información por error hace poco- lentamente la Hokage se puso en pie –Debo admitir que por esta vez estoy en contra de lo que te hizo hacer la aldea-

-Eso ya no importa- él la cortó rápidamente, no le gustaban los sentimentalismos.

-Sinceramente es una alegría para mí que estés con vida-

-Y para mí una maldición- soltó de manera poco amable el kunai presionado contra su cuello y la pobre chica pudo tomar aire casi con desesperación, no entendía ni media palabra de lo que ocurría en aquel salón, un enorme secreto estaba develándose frente a sus narices pero ella no entendía nada en absoluto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- parándose frente a él la rubia puso ambas manos sobre su cadera, a Hinata le pareció que ella estaba de sobra en esa escena interponiéndose entre los dos pero Itachi no hacía el más mínimo intento por soltar su cintura.

-Es difícil pero creo que usted es capaz de devolverme la visión-

-Casi imposible- la mirada marrón se entrecerró –Además correrías el riesgo de morir-

-No importa- alzó la barbilla orgulloso.

-Peleas demasiado por los demás en lugar de por ti mismo- sacudiendo la cabeza la mujer dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Ese es mi camino- como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas soltó a Hinata quien dio dos rápidos saltos y se posicionó en una de las esquinas del salón, completamente confusa y sin saber bien a bien si tenía que atacar o tratarlo como un aliado.

-Hyuuga Hinata- sin dejar de ver a Itachi Tsunade se dirigió a ella –Tu misión esta finalizada puedes retirarte-

-Espera- la voz del joven no parecía tener ningún matiz –Quisiera que no se supiera acerca de…-

-Entendido- esta vez la mirada almendrada de su superior se fijó en ella –Hyuuga Hinata, ni una palabra acerca de Uchiha Itachi a nadie, es una orden-

-Entendido- y sin más cerró los ojos y pasó a evaporarse en el aire al tiempo que hacía su aparición una nubecita blanca.

-Tendré que hacerte varios estudios- la rubia se sentó en el filo de su escritorio, él de pie parecía oírla sin interés –Nunca he intentado algo tan peligroso y además el porcentaje de éxito es menos del 1%-

-Con ese uno me basta- el joven hizo el amago de acomodarse su protector pero recordó que al despertar ya no lo llevaba con él, se preguntaba si su hermano menor lo había recogido.

-Pareces confiado- nuevamente volvió a suspirar, atender a Itachi le llevaría mucho tiempo y la aldea estaba en graves problemas, también estaba preocupada por Naruto, parecía que todos los problemas del mundo se habían volcado sobre ella.

-Debo detener a mi hermano- sus puños se apretaron –Cometí un error en no matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad-

-Naruto jamás ha pensado eso- la voz de la rubia se volvió distante –Haga lo que haga Sasuke, para él seguirá siendo como su hermano, siempre lo perdonara, tal vez tu deberías pensar de la misma forma-

-Es muy maternal con ellos pero le recuerdo que somos ninjas-

-Y tú te has tomado demasiado a pecho ese papel, recuerda que también eres humano- nuevamente se frotó la cabeza con algo de desesperación, tratar con Itachi le daba jaqueca, era lo mismo que cuando intentaba hacerse entender con Sai.

-No tengo mucho tiempo- en el rostro del joven se dibujó un rictus de impaciencia.

-Pues tendrás que dártelo- con delicadeza sujetó uno de sus hombros –Los estudios puede que sean tardados, tendré que asignarte a una enfermera de tiempo completo para que noté tus avances, si Sakura estuviera aquí no dudaría en encomendarte a ella pero…-

-El gatito- la interrumpió rápido y seguro –Quiero que sea el gatito-

-¿Hinata?- se oía sorpresa en sus palabras –Ella no es una medico ninja y además no tiene nada de capacitación en el área, es una Hyuuga y…-

-Deberá ser el gatito- alzó la cabeza como para poner en claro su demanda –Es la persona adecuada para mí, no me molesta con parloteos tontos, hace simple y sencillamente lo que tiene que hacer, no me interroga acerca de lo que pienso o deseo y por encima de todo ya sabe que estoy aquí así que entre menos gente sepa de mi presencia mejor-

-De acuerdo- accedió porque no le quedaba de otra, aunque tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos y masajearse la sien, algo le decía que a Hiashi la idea no le iba a hacer gracia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La primera cosa que hizo Hinata luego de verse libre de la presencia de Itachi y Tsunade fue correr por el lado del bosque hasta los terrenos de su clan, con los brazos se cubría los senos y su cara estaba tan roja como la mismísima grana, todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo era tan confuso que lo único que deseaba era llegar a un lugar donde poder tomar aire con tranquilidad y serenarse.

-No puedo creerlo…- dejando escapar un suspiro la chica se sentó sobre la hierba fresca dejando que las briznas acariciaran sus tobillos, algo extraño pasaba alrededor de la matanza Uchiha, la Hokage parecía no temerle al poseedor del Sharingan, hasta parecía mirarlo con cierta compasión ¿Qué era lo que estaba escapando a su entendimiento?, cada vez era para ella más y más notable que la aldea guardaba cientos de secretos que jamás se develarían, era como vivir en un tenso silencio donde a veces y solo a veces los cansados ojos atinaban a ver algo.

-¿Qué sucede?- la pregunta fue más para si misma que para con alguien más, con cansancio se dejo caer sobre la hierba y su coleta se deslizó dejando sus sedosos cabellos sobre uno de sus hombros, sentía los brazos quemados y el rostro sofocado, la aldea de la hoja era mucho menos calurosa que la del Desierto pero en esos instantes le parecía como si todo el lugar estuviera ardiendo.

-Hinata-sama…-

-¡Ah!- pegó un brinco y abrió los ojos de golpe sintiéndose terriblemente cohibida, había ido a ese lugar en busca de paz y soledad y en lugar de eso se topaba con su primo que la observaba con los ojos bien abiertos como si fuera una terrible y poco agradable sorpresa encontrarla en ese lugar.

-Neji-nisan- se puso de pie torpemente, aún le dolía la mano que le había estrujado Itachi todo el camino.

-Hinata-sama ¿Qué hace aquí?- el muchacho desvió la vista de ella incomodo, solía ir a ese lugar porque en ninguna de sus visitas se había encontrado a otra persona aparte de él, pero ahora los ojos perla de su prima lo miraban fijamente y o mucho se equivocaba o su prima lucía algo perturbada.

-Nii-san- la chica entrecruzó los dedos de las manos frente a su pecho tragando saliva con nerviosismo –Lamento si te interrumpí en tu entrenamiento o…-

-No, claro que no- se apresuró a aclarar, su relación con Hinata nunca había sido de las mejores pero procuraban cuidarse uno al otro, hablaban poco pero cuando lo hacían era con mucho respeto, por nada del mundo quería hacerla sentir mal.

-Bueno, en-entonces, me marcho- bajó la cabeza y se apresuró a pasar lo más rápido posible al lado de su primo pero para su sorpresa él la sujetó del brazo.

-Espere- carraspeando el joven se revolvió incomodo, no entendía porque la había detenido, quizás fuera por el molesto tartamudeo, ella solo lo hacía cuando se encontraba nerviosa y se suponía que él había dejado de ponerla nerviosa hace mucho tiempo.

-¿S-sí?- completamente cohibida la jovencita ni siquiera levantó la mirada, sentía sus pechos subir y bajar conforme a su acelerada respiración, de seguro que Neji podía ver su cuerpo ahora con esa blusa tan atrevida ¡Que vergüenza estaba pasando!, ningún Hyuuga tenía un cuerpo como el de ella, era un completo fracaso para el clan.

-Hinata-sama ¿Podría decirme que le ocurre?-

-Lo siento- intentó parecer firme –La Hokage me hizo prometer guardar el secreto-

-En ese caso debe ser algo grave-

-… Más o menos…- desvió rápidamente la vista, sabía que su primo era muy bueno leyendo la verdad en los ojos de las demás personas, ella siempre había sido un libro abierto para él.

-Entiendo- la sujetó por la mano sintiendo como la respiración de ella se cortaba al instante, tanto tiempo juntos y ella no podía acostumbrarse al contacto físico, en ese aspecto era aún muy niña –No le pediré que me cuente-

-Gra-gracias- como si un soplo calido se hubiera liberado sobre ella cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la tibieza de la mano de su primo que empezó a guiarla de regreso a la casa principal.

-Y Hinata-sama…- el muchacho guardó silencio un momento sin soltarla, sopesando si lo que estaba por decir sería muy atrevido de su parte –No debería avergonzarse de su cuerpo-

-¡Ne-Neji!- de tan colorada olvidó incluso agregar el sufijo al nombre de su primo.

-Tiene usted una complexión muy hermosa, de hecho creo que es la kunoichi más bonita que haya visto, si no fuéramos primos probablemente intentaría cortejarla-

-¡Neji-nisan!- su respiración se aceleró al grado que parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier instante y entonces una media sonrisa adornó el rostro del castaño, al parecer Naruto no era el único que podía lograr tamaño descontrol en su prima.

-El hombre que se case con usted será afortunado Hinata-sama- el muchacho entonces apretó un poco más la sudorosa y fría mano de la heredera –Pero debe dejar su timidez atrás, hágalo por su bien-

**Dejar la timidez atrás**

Recostada sobre su cama la joven Hyuuga volvía a recordar las mismas palabras repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez, no podía negarlo, siempre había estado rodeada de una timidez apabullante, le daba miedo tratar con otras personas, se desmayaba con el simple hecho de tener cerca al amor de su vida y para colmo de males le era terriblemente difícil comportarse como la orgullosa heredera Hyuuga que se suponía debía de ser.

Algunas personas la habían ayudado en su camino, especialmente Kiba y Shino, pero aún así ella seguía siendo la misma chica solitaria y retraída, a veces tenía unos arranques muy locos de valentía pero en esencia seguía siendo la misma persona calladita y medio invisible.

-Nee-san…- unos toquecitos suaves en la puerta y la voz fuerte de su hermana menor, la mejor de la academia ninja de su generación según le habían dicho.

-Hanabi-neechan- pronunció su nombre como una invitación para pasar y la menor abrió la puerta asomando su larga cabellera castaña.

-Nee-san, te llama la Hokage, dice que te presentes cuanto antes en la torre-

-¿La Hokage?- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, algo le decía que llamarla con tal premura después de una misión no era nada bueno.

-Otou-san dijo que acababas de llegar de una misión pero el joven Nara dijo que era urgente-

-¿Shikamaru-kun?- poniéndose una chaqueta a toda prisa sobre su blusa la joven soltó sus cabellos acomodándose descuidadamente el flequillo.

-Si creo que él, tiene el cabello negro y una mirada medio cansada y desidiosa-

-Entonces es Shikamaru-kun- corriendo por el pasillo la joven alcanzó la puerta principal donde un moreno con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos la observaba con aparente cansancio.

-Hinata-

-Shikamaru-kun- y eso fue todo, empezaron a caminar lado a lado como perfectos desconocidos que comparten por unos instantes un tramo del camino, el sol estaba cada vez más fuerte y casi sin darse cuenta Hinata se encontró recordando las calurosas tardes de Suna y los ojos verdes del Kasekage cuando se dirigían hacía ella y le decían con voz fuerte pero amable que eso era todo por el momento.

-Hinata-

-¿Ah?- despertó de su letargo y giró a ver al moreno quien se rascaba sin miramientos una oreja.

-Es la segunda vez que te hablo, te digo que es extraño que nos manden llamar precisamente a nosotros dos-

-Tienes razón- la chica parpadeó, Shikamaru se encargaba de la inteligencia de la aldea y ella era del tipo de búsqueda, no se imaginaba en que misión podían acabar juntos sin un factor de ataque.

-Si vamos a una misión probablemente nos añadan a Kiba, Chouji, Neji, Lee o alguien así- con desenfado el joven soltó un bostezo –Aunque una misión en un momento así sería bastante problemático, apenas estamos empezando a reforzar los suministros médicos de la aldea y a pesar de que Naruto no esta aquí tenemos un peligro latente del 80%-

-Entiendo- la chica juntó nerviosa sus dedos, solo esperaba que el asunto a tratar no tuviera nada que ver con Itachi Uchiha.

-Parece que tu sabes algo- el moreno giró a verla de reojo pero justo en ese instante entraron a la oficina de su líder y Shikamaru carraspeó para llamar la atención.

-Nos mando llamar-

-Si muchachos- la rubia parecía bastante distraída y miraba por los amplios ventanales.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- la dulce voz de Hinata cortó el aire y entonces la Hokage giró a verla como si fuera la primera vez que en realidad la contemplaba tal y como era.

-Hinata, tal parece que te tendrás que hacer cargo unos días de nuestro secreto-

-¿Secreto?- Shikamaru saltó al instante, sus cejas contrariadas -¿De que están hablando?- la joven de ojos perla por su parte se puso blanca como la cera.

-Le diré a tu familia que estas en una misión de rango A bajo mi cargo, lo mismo va para Shikamaru, es una orden de parte de su Hokage que ni una sola palabra de este caso salga a la luz.

-Correcto- el moreno observó de reojo a su compañera, algo grande se estaba cocinando en aquel lugar, al parecer sus días dejarían de ser tediosos por un rato.

-Para que comprendan la situación…- la rubia se puso lentamente de pie, sus manos entrecruzadas tras su espalda –Todo lo que creen saber de la matanza del clan Uchiha es en realidad una mentira-

-¿De que habla?- muy a su pesar Shikamaru levantó una ceja con la ansiedad luchando por emerger desde su piel, Sasuke nunca había sido uno de sus íntimos, de hecho buscarlo y arrastrarlo de nuevo a la aldea nunca había sido su meta a seguir, pero debía aceptar que a causa de Naruto todo lo que tuviera que ver con él llamaba su atención.

-Hablo de que Uchiha Itachi no es el asesino que ustedes creen-

-Pero aunque así fuera…- la mirada del moreno se ensombreció, sus ojos parecieron arañar la verdad por un instante –Se supone que Uchiha Itachi esta muerto-

-Tú lo has dicho- la rubia se colocó frente a ambos, su cercanía provoco que Hinata diera un paso atrás –Se supone-

**Sala de investigaciones 6:00 p.m**

-¿No piensan decirme nada?- una joven rubia de ojos celestes apretó los labios en un rictus de impotencia, la Hokage la había mandado llamar a una misión urgente de investigación pero nadie le daba los datos completos del asunto.

-No necesitas saberlo- dejando escapar un suspiro Shikamaru cruzó ambos brazos tras su nuca ahogando un desafortunado "Problemático", no había nada peor que tener que compartir una investigación con un grupo reducido de personas que comprendía a una rubia escandalosa.

-Siempre tan fresco Shikamaru-

-Siempre tan escandalosa Ino- la joven por toda respuesta se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos al cielo.

-Vamos muchachos, hay que trabajar- Shizune ataviada con bata medica y el cabello recogido empezó a sacar frascos medio sospechosos de un recibidor.

-No entiendo porque debemos buscar una cura para ceguera provocada por un prolongado uso de genjutsu- la joven Yamanaka hablaba frunciendo el ceño –En estos momentos deberíamos concentrarnos en Naruto y Akatsuki, que yo sepa nadie del equipo de Kakashi-sensei usa genjutsu-

-Ya te he dicho que dejes de pensar en la razón y te concentres en la cura- el moreno se alzó de hombros intentando ocultar su exasperación.

-Si no me dicen la razón para mí la cura carece de sentido- la chica se cruzó de brazos, en la mesa Shizune revolvía unas cosas con otras anotando resultados en una tabla.

-Trabajas por la aldea, es todo lo que importa-

-Será…- por un instante los ojos celestes brillaron con ansiedad -¿Será que Sasuke-kun se ha dañado la vista?- por una mera fracción de segundo el ambiente se puso tenso y frío, a Shikamaru le molestaba sobremanera que la joven aún siguiera pensando en el traidor, no entendía ese amor desmedido que eran capaces de profesar las chicas.

-Ino- demandante y firme la voz de Shizune se dejo oír –Sea por quien sea, debemos encontrar la cura, si te hace feliz que sea para Sasuke que así sea-

-No es que me haga feliz en realidad- la mirada celeste volvió a ser la misma de siempre –A cualquiera le daría curiosidad saber porque trabaja eso es todo-

-Lo que digas- había un tono amargo en la voz del Nara y la joven asistente personal de la Hokage tuvo que ahogar un suspiro, quizás había sido mala idea poner a esos dos juntos en un equipo así.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata juntó los dedos de sus manos en una actitud por demás nerviosa, a pesar de que la Hokage le había explicado porque había tenido que tomar esas medidas ella no estaba conforme ni en lo más mínimo (aunque claro, no había dejado que nadie lo notara), cuidar de un asesino rango S de por sí era algo peligroso, pero además ser su enfermera personal, anotar sus mejorías y cuidar su estado anímico… bueno, ella no era una persona que se caracterizara por su sociabilidad.

Para Itachi sería lo mismo si ella estaba presente o ausente, la verdad es que todo el tiempo que se la habían pasado juntos él había estado sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados y ella sentada frente a la ventana demasiado sonrojada como para seguir viendo su pecho desnudo bajo las mantas blancas del hospital.

Le hubiera gustado poder denegar la misión pero su padre se había enorgullecido al enterarse que era algo que le pedía la Hokage explícitamente a su hija "Nadie más que ella puede hacerlo" habían sido las palabras usadas por la rubia y ahora ella era la victima de ese engaño, porque según su personal punto de vista cualquiera podría hacer el trabajo que en esos mismos instantes estaba realizando.

-Oye gatito- su cuerpo se tensó ante la voz ronca, por unos momentos había olvidado que había otra persona en la habitación con ella.

-¿Diga?-

-Te escogí por ser callada pero creo que te estas pasando- un fuerte sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

-¿De que le gustaría hablar?- el muchacho guardó silencio un momento intentando encontrar las palabras, la verdad no tenía muy claro porque quería que la muchacha hablara, simplemente había sentido nostalgia de su voz dulce y baja, quizás era porque estando callado lo inundaban los recuerdos acerca de su hermano, se veía a si mismo llevándolo en brazos, montándolo a caballito, tirando kunais, hablando, riendo, rememoraba como un recuerdo nítido sus dedos recorriendo las hebras oscuras con destellos azulados de su hermano… su lindo hermanito menor…

-¿Cómo fue tu infancia?- Hinata se sobresaltó ante la pregunta pero él parecía tan distante como siempre, como si en vez de una pregunta personal le estuviera hablando sobre el clima.

-No-no muy buena- tartamudeó y enrojeció, aún sin poder ver el pudo notar que su espíritu se alteraba.

-¿Por qué no fue buena?-

-Yo… nunca he sido muy fuerte- tragó saliva consciente de que su voz sonaba como un hilo a punto de romperse.

-No me has parecido débil antes- la chica se pregunto si debía tomar el comentario como un halago viniendo de él.

-Ve-vengo de la familia Hyuuga, pa-para sus estándares soy débil- bajó la cabeza notando con desolación que el simple hecho de mencionar eso le hacía sentir deseos de llorar, definitivamente era más débil de lo que ella misma creía.

-¿Tienes una posición importante en el clan?-

-Soy la heredera- por un momento no hubo más que silencio, ella metida en recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado y él pensando con algo de sorpresa que al parecer tenía más cosas en común con la chica de lo que había pensado, en sus tiempos él también había sido el heredero del clan Uchiha, el ejemplo a seguir, el que debía presentarse como un ser perfecto, una tarea nada agradable.

-¿Cómo es la relación con tu padre?- la garganta se le secó ante la nueva y directa pregunta.

-Yo… son asuntos del clan…-

-Contéstame- su tono de voz era demandante, como el que esta acostumbrado a que sus palabras se oigan y sean contestadas.

-Mala…- ahogó un suspiro –Soy un fracaso para él, mi hermana menor siempre me ha superado, soy una burla-

-Pero sigues ahí- la reflexión fue más para él que para ella –A pesar de todo sigues al pie del cañón bajo sus ordenes-

-Es mi padre- la jovencita giró la vista a otro lado –Es el jefe del clan, debo obedecerlo-

-¿Lo odias?-

-No- se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la respuesta le había salido sola, franca y sincera.

-¿Segura?-

-Sí- y sus ojos perla brillaron extrañados al darse cuenta de esa innegable verdad, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, a pesar de los gritos y las humillaciones ella no odiaba a su padre, a decir verdad… lo amaba.

-Yo tampoco odiaba a mi padre- Itachi se revolvió incomodo, no era algo que hubiera querido decir pero después de tantos años se había sentido aliviado al poder confesárselo a alguien, la verdad ser el autor de la matanza Uchiha lo había sumido en el infierno, tener que guardar silencio y actuar como el malo de la historia lo había llevado a un estado de desesperación interna total, le hubiera gustado decirle a alguien que él en realidad no odiaba a su familia, que a pesar de todo matarlos había sido la cosa más difícil que había llevado a cabo en su existencia, pero no pudo hacerlo… hasta ese momento.

-Uchiha-san- si ser consciente de sus movimientos Hinata había llegado hasta su lado y le sostenía la mano sobre las cobijas –Lamento mucho por lo que tuvo que pasar-

-No lo hagas, era necesario- recuperó rápidamente su tono inexpresivo, no necesitaba consuelos ni lamentaciones en esa etapa de su vida.

-Lo sé- la jovencita se sentó a su lado, era ya muy tarde y podía ver la luna a través de las cortinas.

-¿Conociste a mi hermano?-

-¿A Sasuke-kun?- la chica soltó su mano sonrojándose, había actuado por puro instinto maternal, era algo natural en ella intentar consolar a una persona que parecía estar sufriendo.

-Sí, ¿Era de tu edad no?-

-Éramos de la misma generación, cuando nos volvimos Gennin él tocó en equipo con Sakura-san y Naruto-kun-

-¿Eran amigos?-

-Nunca he sido muy sociable- nuevamente junto los dedos de sus manos sintiéndose tonta, la verdad tenía pocos amigos, no era buena con las palabras.

-Tú me recuerdas un poco a él- arqueó una ceja como si se pensara bien lo que iba a decir –Su cabello es igual de sedoso y son bien calladitos, al principio él no era así, era un niño muy alegre, pero luego todo cambio-

-Sasuke-kun era una persona muy reservada pero valiente-

-Me parece que tú también eres valiente- el joven abrió los ojos, nuevamente solo podía distinguir trazos inconsistentes, como pinceladas sin control en una acuarela.

-No-no lo creo- sentada sobre la cama abrazó sus rodillas y dejo perder su mirada en la nada.

**Sala de investigaciones 5:30 a.m**

Ino se frotó los ojos y tanteó en la mesa hasta topar sus dedos con su taza de café, bebió unos cuantos sorbos sintiendo que el liquido caliente le quemaba la garganta, moría de sueño y sentía que los parpados se le cerraban de fea manera.

-Ino- la voz de su compañero era como una suave amonestación.

-Shikamaru- ella le contestó del mismo modo, medio adormilada –No estamos llegando a ningún lado-

-Te equivocas- el moreno bebió unos tragos de la taza de su amiga –Hemos subido las probabilidades de éxito al 4%-

-Lo cual sigue siendo nada- la chica bostezó –Nadie en su sano juicio se arriesgaría a una operación así-

-Quizás la persona que tratamos no tenga un juicio muy sano- el joven se dio una leve palmadita en la mejilla, se estaba durmiendo.

-Acabas de tomarle a mi café- la jovencita arqueó una adormilada ceja –Eso es como un beso indirecto-

-Siéntete afortunada- pensó que su amiga lo golpearía o le gritaría alguna tontería pero en lugar de eso una sonrisa apareció en su cansado rostro.

-Lo sé, Shikamaru Nara el genio de la aldea y Yamanaka Ino, no suena tan mal-

-No, no suena mal…- esperó un momento a ver si su amiga decía otra cosa pero la chica dejo caer la frente sobre su brazo y empezó a dormitar, seguramente debía tener mucho sueño.

-Déjala un rato Shikamaru- Shizune que lucía igual de agotada que los muchachos lo reconvino con una seña –Si tus deducciones son ciertas elevaremos el éxito de la prueba hasta un 15%-

-Esperemos- el muchacho se cruzó de brazos y observó de reojo el cuerpo dormido de su compañera a escasos centímetros de él, como si de una orden se tratara llevó sus dedos hasta rozar la fina cabellera rubia, recordaba haber hecho eso hace mucho tiempo, cuando eran niños, recordaba también que en aquel entonces Ino le había dicho que era un niño muy extraño pero que le gustaba y un poco más adelante las lagrimas de Chouji que decía que le dolía el estomago por haber comido algo en mal estado.

Pero Shikamaru lo sabía, que las lagrimas de su amigo no eran por algo echado a perder sino por cierta rubia de ojos celestes, no podía quedarse con ella, no podía intentar que se fijara en él, el amor era una cosa, pero la amistad que tenía con Chouji…

-Shikamaru…- entre sueños la joven soltó un suspiro y él se sobresaltó como si lo hubieran encontrado en un acto indebido –No suena mal…-

-No- apretó su mano y sus ojos la observaron melancólicos –Suena bien-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi abrió los ojos y recordó con fastidio que de nada servía hacer algo así, en lugar de esperar distinguir algo con su inservible visión debía intentar "ver" con los demás sentidos que le quedaban.

-¿Gatito?- se dio cuenta con cierta sorpresa que la respiración de la chica se sentía cerca de él, de hecho, se apreciaba acostada en su misma cama, seguramente la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo era lo que lo había mantenido calido por la noche.

-Itachi Uchiha- giró la cabeza ante la voz de la Hokage que entraba a su habitación.

-¿Por qué esta el gatito en mi cama?-

-¿Te molesta?- la rubia arqueó una ceja, seguramente Itachi no diría lo mismo si pudiera ver a Hinata tal como ella la estaba viendo, los labios entreabiertos, el cabello negro enmarcando su hermoso rostro dormido.

-Me sorprende que Konoha no pueda proporcionarle una cama a mi enfermera- decidió contestar con un sarcasmo, no era que Hinata le desagradara sino que le desagradaba todo el contacto humano que fuera más allá de lo necesario.

-De hecho, estoy intentando controlarte con esto- la rubia enarcó una ceja.

-¿A que se refiere?- él se puso rápidamente en guardia incorporándose a medias sobre el colchón.

-Has elegido a esa niña por una razón, ella es muy inocente y no se dará cuenta pero terminara amarrándote-

-¿Esto es una trampa?- había cierto sarcasmo en su voz, nadie era capaz de detenerlo y mucho menos una niña.

-Se podría decir-

-Fallara-

-Tal vez- la Hokage entonces se cruzó de brazos –Pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo, Itachi ya perdimos a tu hermano, perderte a ti también de nuevo no es algo que quiera ver-

-Lo lamento pero no hay otra opción-

-La probabilidad de éxito subió al 20%, podemos hacer más intentos pero estos serían largos, tendrías que esperar unos meses-

-No tengo ese tiempo-

-Puedes morir-

-Lo sé-

-En ese caso la operación se realizara hoy por la noche, evacuare esa zona del hospital-

-De acuerdo- la rubia salió con un suspiro y él agachó la cabeza intentando descifrar que era lo que sentía ¿Miedo?, no, ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de morir antes, ¿Desilusión?, no, de hecho ahora más que nunca tenía deseos de superar esa prueba, de detener a su hermano.

-Sasuke…- con el nombre de su hermano en labios se dejo caer sobre la cama… error…

-¡Maldición!- ahogó su grito dando media vuelta en el aire al recordar que la chica estaba en esa parte de la cama, sin su vista no podía deducir mucho así que cuando al fin su cuerpo hizo contacto con las sabanas notó que unos labios gruesos y calientes rozaban con su pecho desnudo, por un instante permaneció mudo y quieto ante la sensación, la respiración dormida de la joven golpeaba lentamente contra sus pectorales y esos labios, esos labios…

Adelantó la mano, en su mente vio como un Itachi interno tomaba la nuca de la chica y la obligaba a besarlo, la obligaba a besar cada cicatriz de su vientre, cada marca de su pecho, su cuello, su cara, el Itachi de su interior estrujaba a la chica, buscaba sus labios con urgencia en medio de la oscuridad…

_-De hecho, estoy intentando controlarte con esto- _como un golpe recordó las palabras de la Hokage, esa niña aunque no lo supiera estaba jugando todo lo que tenía a favor de Konoha, los dedos que nunca alcanzaron a tocarla retrocedieron como los tentáculos de un pulpo ante lo desconocido.

Con cuidado se retiró despegando su piel de los calidos labios de la chica que siguió dormida, controlar un genjutsu como el Sharingan en un momento como ese no era nada bueno, su mente no dejaba de imaginar cosas…

………**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-Shikamaru-kun- Hinata se sentó al lado del moreno, ambos observando la sala de operaciones en donde había sido introducido Itachi Uchiha desde el día anterior.

-¿Cómo has estado Hinata?- el joven se frotó un ojo.

-Bien-

-Sus probabilidades de morir son muy altas-

-Pero la operación esta llegando a su fin-

-Igual puede morir por las reacciones secundarias- la joven heredera no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosamente, al parecer la única predicción acerca de Itachi que tenía Shikamaru era que acabaría muriendo.

-¿Ino-san?-

-Adentro- el muchacho se cruzó de brazos –Al final Godaime y Shizune no pudieron solas y tuvieron que llamarla, ahora somos cinco los que sabemos sobre esto-

-Ojala Uchiha-san este bien- la jovencita junto ambas manos como en un ruego y Shikamaru giró a verla de reojo, el día anterior la Hokage le había contado sus planes acerca de que el Uchiha se enamorara de esa chica y terminara desistiendo de sus planes, la idea era bastante irreal porque cuando a un ninja se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no descansaba hasta ver cumplidos sus ideales por más amor que estuviera en juego.

Pero al verla… al contemplar ese rostro inocente, esas largas pestañas, esas maneras… Hinata Hyuuga tenía algo de paz y calidez en su interior que parecían reflejarse hacía los demás, lo sentía mucho por Naruto pero… si alguien podía atar a Uchiha Itachi sin notarlo siquiera esa era la heredera del Souke.

-Shikamaru-kun, ¿En que piensas?- sus ojos perla se clavaron en él curiosos, no era algo que hiciera muy a menudo pero le había llamado infinitamente la atención el hecho de que él pareciera tan concentrado en su persona.

-Nada- el moreno entonces enarcó una ceja aún con la mirada perdida –Solo estaba pensando que hay personas que tienen un don sin saberlo-

-En ese caso me gustaría saber cual es mi don- la chica sonrió amablemente y él le devolvió una sonrisa divertida, de verdad que Hinata Hyuuga era una chica muy ingenua.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido en ese perdido estado de ensoñamiento?, ¿Una semana?, ¿Dos?, recordaba que la operación se iba a llevar a cabo y luego nada ¿Sería que los de Konoha lo habían traicionado y estaba muerto?, no, no era eso, en ese caso estaría en el infierno.

Con el transcurrir de los minutos podía sentir con más y más fuerza las cosas a su alrededor, su respiración, sus ojos vendados, la sabana cubriéndolo.

Lentamente pasó las manos tras su nuca desatando las vendas, abrió con cuidado los ojos, casi con miedo, no sabía lo que pasaría, si la operación había sido un éxito o un fracaso.

Intentó enfocar, manchones de diferentes colores empañaban su visión, mentalmente se dijo con fastidio que todo había sido una perdida de tiempo, pero entonces todo volvió a cambiar tornándose rojo, el techo, la mesa con flores, las paredes, todo estaba en una tonalidad roja sangrienta aunque podía percibir los colores originales detrás del escarlata.

Parecía como si hubiese entrado a una pesadilla donde todo había muerto desangrado, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir pero el resultado fue el mismo, se concentró y llegó a la conclusión de que de alguna manera había activado el Sharingan, intentó escapar a su propio genjutsu y peleó contra si mismo por lo que parecieron interminables horas aunque pudo haber sido cosa de segundos.

-Liberar- cuando por fin pudo apartar su técnica con un susurro todo a su alrededor daba vueltas como si estuviera mareado, sin embargo el techo había vuelto a ser blanco, la mesa café y las flores como blanca porcelana.

-Ya…- con un ruido sordo se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama, su cabeza hizo contacto con las sabanas llevando hasta su cerebro la orden de que se encontraba cansado y a punto de desfallecer. Tal vez debería intentar dormir un rato, total su visión había vuelto aunque usarla le hiciera creer que su cabeza iba a estallar.

Giró quedando de lado sobre el colchón y acomodando su cabeza sobre su brazo a modo de almohada, su plan era dormir un rato y luego ya más relajado hacer las preguntas y los experimentos pertinentes… pero no pudo.

Como una oleada llegó hasta su nariz el perfume claro y nítido de las violetas, recordó que era el mismo aroma que lo venía estando siguiendo desde el bosque, pero fue en ese instante que pudo relacionar el olor con la persona.

¿Ese era el gatito?, la podía reconocer porque su cabello seguía sintiéndose sedoso y suave, la podía reconocer porque usaba el protector en el cuello, algo poco común, pero… ¡Demonios!, ¡Era jodidamente bonita!, no se hubiera imaginado una belleza así de parte de un Hyuuga, por lo general los integrantes de ese clan tenían el cabello castaño medio opaco y una figura más bien escuálida.

Pero esa chica tenía el cabello con tonos azulados y una figura de completa tentación, bajo las sabanas podía distinguir perfectamente el contorno de su figura, las caderas anchas, la cintura estrecha, los senos rebosantes.

Al parecer la muchacha había decidido que dormir con la chaqueta era muy brumoso y había dejado su pesada prenda apoyada en el descanso de una silla cercana.

-Gatito…- susurró por lo bajo intentando desesperadamente volver a ser el dueño de la situación, forzó a su mente a recordar a su tierno hermano menor y relacionarlo con esa chica, pero no podía pensar en el alegre y gentil Sasuke-kun sino en el joven hecho y derecho que había intentado con todas sus fuerzas matarlo y no podía pensar en ella como el gatito desvalido y dulce que se había imaginado que era sino como la joven bella y deseable que descansaba cerca, muy cerca de él.

Todos sus malditos planes le salían al revés, mujeres le habían sobrado a lo largo de su vida, y era justamente ahora que no podía cuando más lo deseaba, porque ese no era un tierno gatito ¡Era la misma lujuria!

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno antes que nada lamento la demora, lo que pasa es que me fui de Misiones esta semana santa y he estado en las nubes desde entonces, además de que me fui de campamento con mis amigos.

En fin, agradezco infinitamente el apoyo recibido, no me lo esperaba y me ha aliviado mucho, gracias a:

**Sally10**

**Haro kzoids**

**Nobara**

**Akasuna tsuki-yuue**

**Babu buba**

**Princezzhina-dark**

**Lizirien**

**Daina-chan**

**Sofia13**

**gaahina-4e**

**Mary-chan Uchiuga**

**sofitcard**

**hinatauchiha20**

**kairi-Sparda**

**Leena****Paris**

Quisiera decir que actualizare pronto pero se me vienen los exámenes encima así que quien sabe cuando suba el otro capitulo, sin embargo intentare apurarme, besos Ciao

_16 de Abril del 2009 Jueves_


	3. Efectos secundarios

**ROJO Y PERLA**

**Capitulo 3: Efectos secundarios**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Tsunade se echó el cabello rubio hacía atrás, sus ojos castaños parecían alzarse molestos para luego ladearse preocupados, sus uñas tamborileaban sobre la mesa, se ponía de pie, caminaba por la habitación y volvía a sentarse, Shizune abrazando a su ya bastante gordo cerdito ni siquiera se molestaba en preocuparse por su jefa, desde que habían llevado a cabo la operación a Itachi Uchiha hace tres semanas su chakra parecía haberse debilitado y en lo único que soñaba era en dormir, vaya ironía.

-Debería dejar de moverse de un lado a otro Godaime, empieza a marearme- Shikamaru cruzado de brazos junto al ventanal enarcó una ceja, era el amanecer de un luminoso día.

-Por más que me lo digas no puedo dejar de pensar que decirle lo que planeaba fue un error-

-Es psicología humana, así funciona la mente- el joven Nara se rascó una oreja como para pensar en lo que diría a continuación –Al mencionarle al Uchiha que esperaba que se enamorara de Hinata Hyuuga inconscientemente ha prendido una alerta en su cerebro que lo hará observarla-

-Eso espero- después de otra serie de paseos cortos la rubia se dejo caer en su sillón para gran alivio de los presentes –Porque si no Shikamaru Nara mi plan habrá fallado por tu causa-

-Es extraño, el plan depende de una persona que no tiene ni idea de lo que esta ocurriendo, ¿Cree que es justo?-

-Como le dije a Itachi, Hinata es una chica muy inocente, me estoy basando en eso para mis fines-

-¿Y Naruto?- sus ojos por un momento se volvieron acusadores pero la Hokage optó por fingir demencia levantando ambas cejas con gravedad.

-¿Naruto que?-

-Hinata esta enamorada de él-

-Pero él no de ella-

-Quizás antes, pero después de que ella se le confesara en batalla… como dije anteriormente la mente humana trabaja con la información que obtiene, al saber de sus sentimientos es probable que él a su vez haya desarrollado lazos por ella-

-Que se consuele con Sakura- tomando de algún lugar que Shizune no había notado antes una botellita de sake la rubia apuró el trago.

-Bueno, es lo que cree mejor para Konoha después de todo- el joven descruzó los brazos y soltó un hondo suspiro –Los procesos de reconstrucción de la aldea ya están terminando y el escuadrón ANBU ya se encuentra listo para reanudar tareas-

-¿Has pensado en mi proposición?-

-Usar la mascara de un venado no me parece una propuesta muy atractiva-

-Si quieres te pongo la de un mono, o un delfín, dicen que son listos- el joven sonrió ante la idea.

-Soy listo pero nada más, en misiones donde la fortaleza física y el nivel de los ataques son determinantes…-

-Sí, sí entiendo- la rubia levantó la botellita viéndolo ceñuda –No te voy a estar rogando, de seguro Neji Hyuuga aceptara sin replicar-

-Vaya cambio- nuevamente el joven dejo ver en su rostro una amplia sonrisa aunque algo floja –Me parece que mejor emprendo la retirada-

-Sí, has eso cobarde-

-Me retiro- con pasos más bien agotados se dirigió a la salida pero cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas oyó retronar el grito.

-¡Y pasa a saludar a Yamanaka Ino de mi parte!-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata no solía dormir hasta muy tarde, por lo general se acostaba temprano y despertaba de igual manera para llevar a cabo sus deberes en la mansión. Ser parte del Souke no solo eran comodidades, no, de hecho pertenecer a la familia principal le había dado muchos problemas, dolores de cabeza y humillaciones.

Pero ese día tendida en una cama de hospital había dormido hasta que el sol le había dado de lleno en la cara ¿Por qué?... ¡A, sí!, por Uchiha Itachi, llevaba tres semanas desde la operación y el joven no había vuelto a dar señal de estar con vida, de no ser por su lenta y casi agonizante respiración la joven hubiera pensado que estaba muerto.

Para Tsunade los primeros días fueron de mucha frustración, en especial porque en la larga operación había forzado a sus dos ayudantes a terminar con todo su chakra dando como consecuencia a una Ino desmayada y una Shizune con un pie en la tumba, decir después de todos esos problemas que la operación había sido un rotundo fracaso y que probablemente el Uchiha moriría enojaba a cualquiera y más a la rubia que nunca se había caracterizado por su paciencia.

Pero después de la segunda semana los signos vitales volvieron a subir, su piel a tomar color y sus músculos a reaccionar ante los estímulos, todo se reducía ahora a esperar que el joven despertara… o eso es lo que habían dicho.

Nada podía haber estado más alejado de la realidad, con esa ya iban tres noches en las que Hinata tenía que consolarlo, abrazarlo y evitar que rompiera la cama con sus excesos de poder, al parecer se había quedado encerrado en alguna dimensión donde veía una y otra vez el odio en los ojos de su hermano menor, gruñía en tono lastimero, apretaba las sabanas bajo sus manos, se removía en la cama y en casos extremos gritaba y zamarreaba todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor, Hinata hubiera podido dejarlo a su suerte porque a fin de cuentas no lastimaba a nadie, ¡Pero le daba una pena verlo sufrir!, no es que él en particular le interesara sino que en su naturaleza no había cabida para ver a una persona sufriendo y no hacer nada por remediarlo.

"Cálmese Itachi-san" toda la noche se la había pasado repitiendo la misma frase y sujetándolo de la mano, cuando el ex Akatsuki empezaba a gruñir sacudiendo de mala manera la cabeza ella intentaba contenerlo para que no se golpeara contra los barrotes de la cama y cuando murmuraba "todo esta rojo, sangre, Sasuke perdóname, no quería hacerlo, todo esta rojo" la chica intentaba mecerlo como a un pequeñito.

Entre el caos que se había desatado la noche anterior en uno de sus ataques el joven le había tirado encima un vaso de agua y soltando un suspiro la heredera había tenido que quitarse la chaqueta y colgarla a secarse en el respaldo de una silla, total, ya en la mañana estaría seca y volvería a ponérsela, después de eso tenía el vago recuerdo de haberse metido bajo las sabanas rezando porque Itachi no volviera a descontrolarse y después… ¿Después que?

¡Ah claro!, despertar, despertar porque la luz del sol le daba con demasiada fuerza sobre el rostro, despertar porque sentía una presencia extraña a su lado, despertar porque aún estando dormida sentía como si la observaran fijamente, porque…

Con lentitud abrió los ojos, por unos segundos el perla de su mirar no supo reconocer donde se encontraba, veía unas hebras oscuras como la noche, una piel morena, unos labios que se apretaban como en un rictus de molestia o impaciencia, pero por encima de todo no sabía reconocer esos ojos negros, profundos y letales que la observaban fijamente sin parpadear un solo instante.

-¿Ah?- no pudo decir una frase más inteligente, de hecho se quedo por completo sin palabras, en su cerebro algo pareció prenderse, como un foquito al que le llega una idea.

-Gatito- la voz de él se había vuelto infinitamente fría, decía el apelativo sin el más mínimo rastro de compañerismo o sentimiento.

-¡Uchiha-san!- gritó porque no supo reaccionar de otra manera, fue consciente para su horror de cómo su rostro adquiría una tonalidad roja que podía compararse rápidamente con el escarlata del sharingan.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- atolondradamente abandonó la cama aventando de un golpe las cobijas, en su desesperación no recordó que no llevaba puesta la chaqueta, no recordó que en la noche su blusa se había desacomodado y mucho menos notó que el escote en su pecho dejaba pocas cosas a la imaginación y que de nada ayudaba la tela casi transparente de la malla.

Itachi quiso maldecirse a si mismo en ese instante, había creído que la mejor táctica en contra de los sentimientos para con esa chica sería tratarla mal, después de todo tenía basta experiencia en el campo, solo había que recordar lo mal que había hecho pasar a Sasuke su infancia y eso que lo quería con todo el corazón.

Pero algo no estaba saliendo según lo planeado, quizás era que encontrar a una chica de esa edad siendo todavía inocente como un niño era raro, o quizás era que la combinación de la inocencia con ese cuerpo de diosa provocaba en su ser malos o mejor dicho pecaminosos pensamientos.

-Silencio-

-¡Ah!- y como acto final de esa desafortunada mañana la joven pisó algo de agua que seguía en el piso y resbaló como jabón hasta el suelo cayendo de sentón con ambas manos a los lados de las caderas, definitivamente no podía ser una kunoichi más patética, tragando saliva sintió por un momento que los ojos se le llenarían de lagrimas, de seguro que era la ejemplificación mas exacta de "ninja tonto" que un enemigo rango S hubiera visto.

Itachi por su parte no pudo hacer otra cosa que parpadear, definitivamente no se esperaba que la muchacha fuera a dar al suelo por el simple sonido de su autoritaria voz, en el pasado ese motivo había hecho saltar a Kisame y sentir escalofríos a Deidara, pero de eso a caer al piso… bueno, de haber sabido que algo así pasaría la hubiera detenido en el aire, pero ya era demasiado tarde para intentarlo, con frustración porque los sentimientos contradecían a las acciones y viceversa se colocó frente a ella y se cruzó de brazos autoritario… gran error… Ahora tenía un ángulo doblemente provocativo de ese par de senos que tan coquetamente asomaban por el escote de su blusa.

-Gatito- esta vez su voz pareció un tanto modulada en comparación con la anterior.

-Si-siento que ha-haya sucedido esto Uchiha-san- con las mejillas al rojo vivo levantó la mirada dispuesta a enfrentarlo, ya suficiente se había humillado por si sola.

-No hay problema- le tendió la mano con el rostro inexpresivo de sus días de Akatsuki, como si con eso diera por hecho que todo lo que había pasado en los minutos anteriores no hubiera sucedido.

-Gra-gracias- sujetó su mano aunque tentada estuvo de soltarlo al instante porque era como si le quemara -¡Uchiha-san tiene fiebre!- por un momento el joven no supo si lo decía por su estado anímico o fisiológicamente.

-¡Lamento ser tan descuidada!- ya de pie y visiblemente alterada la chica se dirigió velozmente a la puerta –Le diré a Tsunade-sama que ha despertado y que…-

-Gatito- hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que él aún no la soltaba y que la observaba con los ojos de quien ve algo que no es del todo importante –Solo quiero descansar, no le avises a nadie-

-¡Pero…!-

-Solo descansar- e intimidada por la intensidad de esos ojos oscuros como la noche la muchacha asintió llevándolo de vuelta a la cama, no notó como él la veía y luego sacudía la cabeza para recordar su misión, ni como al sentarse en la cama y pasar a su lado los vellos de su brazo se erizaban.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¡Pasa Shikamaru!-

-Gracias- el joven inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y subió las escaleras de dos en dos diciéndose mentalmente que era raro que en una casa le tuvieran tanta confianza a un chico al grado de dejarlo entrar sin vigilancia hasta el cuarto de su hija, aunque por otro lado la familia Yamanaka y la Nara llevaban largo tiempo de ser amigos.

-De generación en generación…- el joven murmuró por lo bajo al tiempo que daba unos ligeros toquecitos en la puerta de la rubia para luego girar la perilla y entrar.

-Shika…- recostada en su cama la joven de ojos celestes giró hacía él de medio lado sonriéndole feliz –Que bueno que vienes, ya me siento bien pero papá insiste en que continué en cama y la Hokage no ayuda en mucho-

-Es por tu bien- lo mencionó como al descuido, observando el cielo que se veía despampanante por los abiertos ventanales.

-Sí, es lo que todos dicen- la chica abrazó una almohada que se encontraba cerca y sopló sobre su flequillo para retirarlo de su ojo.

-Si sigues usando el pelo así te vas a afectar la visión-

-Si sigues siendo tan flojo un día vas a amanecer convertido en piedra-

-Todos tenemos nuestros defectos- el joven se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no me habían dicho que se trataba de Uchiha Itachi?-

-Era un secreto nivel A-

-Me supongo, pero no hubiera dicho nada- la jovencita frunció el ceño.

-De las mujeres nunca se sabe, son muy comunicativas, vaya problemáticas-

-¿Y por que Hinata si sabía?-

-Bueno, ella fue quien lo trajo a la aldea y además…- el Nara enarcó una ceja y colocó una mano bajo su barbilla –Es diferente-

-¿Cómo diferente?- se inclinó tan violentamente hacía adelante que el moreno se dijo a si mismo con sorpresa que parecía haberse enredado en un chismorreo.

-Bueno, ella es, poco comunicativa, muy reservada…-

-¿Tiene buen cuerpo, no?- si el comentario era inocente no lo parecía por ningún lado, alzando la ceja a extremos imposibles el joven se cruzó de brazos retrocediendo hacía el ventanal, quizás su amiga tenía fiebre.

-Bueno, no podría saberlo, siempre usa un montón de ropa encima-

-Sakura dice que una vez la vio en las aguas termales, que tiene una delantera de miedo, como dos enormes balones- las pupilas celestes parecían bailar de emoción lo cual provocó que un escalofrío lo recorriera.

-¿Por qué me estas contando esto?- se revolvió incomodo.

-Porque pensé que te agradaría la información-

-¿Agradarme?- ahora si que estaba sorprendido, no entendía el pensamiento ilógico de las mujeres.

-Sí, ya sabes, que a ti te agradan las chicas con curvas- sentándose sobre el colchón la rubia hizo la mímica de un cuerpo muy bien formado y las mejillas del Nara se colorearon pálidamente ante ese comentario de sus preferencias.

-Nunca he tenido novia Ino, así que no hay forma de que puedas hablar sobre eso, además creo que tienes fiebre-

-¿Y Temari-san que?-

-¿Temari?-

-Te gustaba ¿No?- su sonrisa parecía divertida, todo en ella parecía divertido.

-Si debo admitir que es bonita lo admito- su tono de voz fue lo más desinteresado que pudo lograr –También puedo decir que en su momento me atrajo, bueno, después de todo le debo la vida-

-Ah- y entonces su sonrisa pareció flaquear un poco -¿Todavía te gusta?-

-No sabría decirlo- se colocó de espaldas a ella apoyado en el marco del ventanal, sintiendo la brisa recorrer su cara y pensando inconscientemente en Chouji y en que no podía llegar más lejos con su amiga, si tenía que engañarla que así fuera.

-No puedes decirme eso, o te gusta o no te gusta, punto-

-Entonces me gusta- apretó los dientes, no era una mentira del todo, la verdad siempre que veía a Temari sentía una extraña alegría en el corazón, como si el mundo girara bien, pero era la distancia la que mataba sus sentimientos, era demasiado vago como para albergar ilusiones por alguien que se encontraba tan lejano.

-¿Mucho?-

-Más o menos- observó soñador el cielo, no se veían muchas nubes en la distancia.

-¿Y yo?- con un tremendo escalofrío sintió como los delgados brazos de la joven rodeaban su cuello, su pecho pegándose a su espalda, su boca susurrando en su oreja, el aroma de su perfume rodeándolo -¿Te gusto?-

-¡I-Ino!- tartamudeó como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, se giró hacía ella intentando apartarla pero la joven se pegó a él, sus brazos provocando que tuviera que agachar la cabeza.

-¿Te gusto?- fue en ese instante que el joven notó que ella parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, como una criaturilla que hubiera quedado sola en el mundo y se aferra a su ultima tabla de salvación.

-Es que Chouji…- giró el rostro sin saber como continuar, con las mejillas arreboladas y los puños apretados tratando de contenerse.

-¿Te gusto?- parecía que no sabía decir otra cosa, los labios entreabiertos, los ojos brillosos, al punto de las lagrimas y entonces con un golpe mental mandó todo a la vil y pura mierda.

-Si me gustas… mucho- pensó que con confesarlo todo terminaría pero entonces ella lo aferró con fuerza, lo besó con deseo, juntó sus labios rosas con los carnosos de él y entonces Nara Shikamaru fue consciente de algo, su amiga ardía en fiebre.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?, Tsunade le había hablado de eso, se trataba de los efectos secundarios de llevar a cabo la operación, Ino sufriría alucinaciones, cambio leve de la personalidad, fiebres intensas y perdida de la memoria en ese lapso de tiempo… genial.

Por un momento pensó en regresarla a la cama y mandar llamar a su mamá, pero lo besaba con tal deseo, lo aferraba con tanta fuerza… lentamente sus musculosos brazos empezaron a rodearla, si ella no recordaba, si Chouji no se enteraba, total, por una vez en su aburrida y tediosa vida quería enredarse en algo problemático, quería ver brillar para él ese par de ojos celestes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Uchiha-san…- Hinata retorció los dedos de sus manos inconscientemente y se paró nerviosa al lado de la cama donde el joven Uchiha se encontraba sentado con la mirada fija en la pared.

-Uchiha-san- lo tocó suavemente en el hombro, si era sincera la verdad se moría de miedo, Tsunade le había explicado que el muchacho en realidad no era malo sino que había actuado por ordenes de la aldea, pero ella no olvidaba que justo ese hombre había sido el causante de que Kakashi-sensei terminara en el hospital por semanas enteras victima de un aterrador genjutsu.

-U…- pero no pudo continuar, los ojos negros de él giraron hacía ella observándola con profundo desprecio, tan fríos, tan crueles.

-Uchiha-san, lamento haber-haberlo molestado, pe-pero…- se odiaba a si misma cuando empezaba a tartamudear pero no podía evitarlo –Lleva mucho tiempo sin hablar y en esa postura y…-

-No Kisame- la voz del joven era fría aunque no descortés –He dicho que no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme acerca de tus orígenes, pareces un pez y punto-

-¿Ah?- confundida la chica dio un paso atrás, Itachi seguía observándola fijamente, como si ella fuera ese tal Kisame.

-Y aleja tu espada, si te pesa mucho tener que cargarla no es mi problema-

-¿Espada?- la jovencita entonces recordó haber visto en una ocasión un libro de criminales rango S en donde se mencionaba que los Akatsuki trabajaban en parejas, su misma maestra lo había mencionado, que el socio de Itachi Uchiha era un tal Kisame con apariencia de tiburón.

-Uchiha-san, recuéstese, voy a llamar a Tsunade-sama- hizo una rápida reverencia dispuesta a salir pero entonces él la sujetó fuertemente del brazo, sus ojos observándola ceñudos.

-Odiame Sasuke, vive y odiame-

-No soy Sasuke-san...- las mejillas de la jovencita se colorearon.

-Todo esta rojo- la apretó con mayor fuerza, le empezaba a causar dolor –Liberar… liberar…- si estaba asustado, desesperado o molesto no se le notaba para nada, su voz seguía estando libre de cualquier matiz.

-Uchiha-san, si me suelta iré a llamar a Tsunade-sama para que lo ayude- intentó zafarse pero él apretó aún más su agarre, las venas de su brazo resaltando contra su piel.

-Liberar- pero ocurrió el efecto contrario, con gran consternación Hinata notó que todo a su alrededor iba tomando lentamente una tonalidad roja, los mosaicos en el suelo, las sabanas de la cama, las paredes, las cortinas, incluso el día tan azul se notaba escarlata a través de las ventanas.

-Uchiha-san…- giró hacía él y tuvo que dar un brinco cuando notó que no se encontraba a su lado, estaba sola y maldiciéndose internamente avanzó a trompicones hasta la puerta, tenía que salir de la habitación, tenía que liberarse de la técnica.

-Vive y ódiame, vive y ódiame- pero entonces el escenario cambió, se encontraba en la mansión Uchiha, un pequeño Sasuke de algunos seis años corría por los pasillos llorando a lágrima viva, gimiendo con dolor, todo estaba lleno de sangre, cuerpos tirados en el suelo y Uchiha Itachi observando, frío, cruel.

-¡¿Por qué, por que?!- el pequeño gritaba, en el corazón de Hinata se albergó el deseo de protegerlo, de abrazarlo y consolarlo, se dirigió hacía él bordeando los cadáveres con expresiones aterrorizadas que parecían observarla clamando piedad.

-Sasuke-kun…- lo tomó de la mano, él giró hacía ella, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, su rostro cargado de terror y confusión.

-¿Por qué mi ní-san…?-

-Cálmate Sasuke-kun- sin saber bien a bien que es lo que debería hacer lo abrazó.

-Mí ni-san- el chiquillo se estremecía contra ella –Él, él, ¡Los mato a todos, me engañó, me mintió!-

-Eso no es verdad, tu hermano hace esto porque cree que… él piensa que es lo mejor para ti creer que es un asesino frío pero no es así- sentía su corazón latir desbocado contra su pecho, como si le pasara todas sus dudas, repentinamente también ella se lleno de terror pero luchó por mantener el sentimiento a raya, Naruto nunca se dejaría vencer por sus miedos, ella no podía dejarse vencer.

-Tranquilo Sasuke-kun-

-Mí Ní-san- los sollozos del niño parecían bajar de intensidad.

-El te quiere…- pero entonces para su sorpresa el niño se desvaneció en sus brazos dejando como recuerdo una oleada de sustancia roja como sangre que le empapó por completo la ropa y tiñó sus manos de carmín.

-No deberías estar aquí- Itachi apareció frente a ella, observándola duramente.

-Lo siento Uchiha-san- dio un paso atrás –No era mi intención-

-Por años y años el mismo sueño se ha repetido, nunca nadie había podido consolar a Sasuke-

-Pero él…- la jovencita abrió grandes los ojos mostrando confundida sus manos manchadas –Él ya no esta, ha desaparecido-

-Porque has logrado confortarlo-

-Yo-yo no lo vi, muy consolado-

-Al parecer los estándares Uchiha para los sentimientos son diferentes que para la gente normal-

-En-entonces… Uchiha-san… aunque parezca que tiene todo bajo control, usted, usted… ¿Esta sufriendo?- alzó las cejas, los ojos negros se clavaron en ella y alzó ambas cejas como si estuviera profundamente molesto (o sorprendido, la pobre chica no era muy buena leyendo los sentimientos en momentos de tanta tensión).

-¡Lamento haber dicho eso!- y entonces todo volvió a desvanecerse, las intricadas calles de la zona Uchiha, los cuerpos en el suelo, la coloración roja, de un momento a otro la joven cayó de rodillas al piso con la respiración agitada y dándose cuenta con extrañeza que había vuelto a su habitación en el hospital e Itachi dormía placidamente en su cama.

-Soy, soy la peor enfermera del mundo- susurró por lo bajo y se apresuró a salir del cuarto, debía notificarle a la Hokage que el Uchiha había despertado y que los efectos secundarios que tanto habían temido ya empezaban a tornarse presentes.

La puerta cerró con un "clic" y entonces el muchacho que había permanecido con los ojos cerrados enfocó con sus negras pupilas la madera de la puerta por donde había desaparecido la joven.

-Gatito…- y esta vez había pesadez en sus palabras, nunca antes una persona ajena había entrado a la escena que compartía con Sasuke, nunca antes nadie había formado parte de manera tan viva de ese momento de sangre y horror.

Y lo peor era que ella no había retrocedido espantada, ella no había llorado o intentado escapar, ella simplemente había corrido a auxiliar a Sasuke, ella lo había abrazado y consolado como al niño pequeño que era, ella había hecho lo que él tantas veces había querido hacer.

Y el Sasuke de su pesadilla había respirado tranquilo, el Sasuke de su pesadilla se había evaporado como el humo después de un incendio, todo el horror, todas las penas toda la masacre se había vuelto nada ante esos finos brazos de porcelana, ante esos ojos perla calidos y dulces.

-Gatito- lo repitió sintiéndose inevitablemente perdido, para él lo más importante en el mundo siempre había sido su hermano, el eje de su existencia, su razón de vivir, pero ahora algo había cambiado, como si Sasuke, el Sasuke de su consciencia se hiciera a un lado y pusiera en su lugar a Hinata, a esa chica tan extraña que no parecía darse cuenta de nada.

**Despistada**

Realmente Naruto y Hinata se parecían en varias cosas aunque la tímida heredera no lo notara, ella también era bastante despistada para ciertas cosas, sobre todo cuando de romance iba la cosa.

-Tsunade-sama, Uchiha-san esta sufriendo alucinaciones y su genjutsu, bueno… esta algo fuera de control-

-¿Te atrapó?- un suspiro derrotado antecedió a la directa pregunta.

-Hai-

-¿Por mucho tiempo?-

-No creo, aunque tampoco podría saberlo con seguridad-

-Era algo que se venía venir, ¿Alguna otra cosa?-

-Por el momento es todo…- titubeó unos instantes indecisa de decirle que según su personal punto de vista debería asignar a otra persona a tan especial misión porque ella ya no daba para mucho.

-Si necesitas ayuda has el favor de llamarme a mi o a Shikamaru-

-Ha-Hai- sin más que agregar hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta tras de si derrotada, estaba por soltar un largo, muy largo suspiro cuando tuvo que parar en seco abriendo grandes los ojos.

-¡Neji-nisan!-

-Hinata-sama, tiempo sin verla- el gallardo joven le hizo una ligera reverencia y la guió con cuidado a la orilla del mirador lejos de la pasada principal.

-Es por la misión- tragó saliva sabedora de que sus palabras no tenían mucha fuerza.

-Sí, la misión…- los ojos de él parecieron perderse unos momentos en el cielo –Hanabi-sama la extraña mucho, Hiashi-sama también se pone reflexivo, ya sabe que él no es de muchos sentimentalismos-

-Sí, lo sé- una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro.

-El tonto de Kiba también se pasea con Akamaru por los territorios Hyuuga, espera ser el primero en recibirla-

-Extraño a Kiba-kun- se sorprendió a si misma de confesarlo tan abiertamente a su primo e incluso unas pequeñas rayas rojizas hicieron su aparición en su rostro.

-Hinata-sama me sentiré mal si me dice que solo lo extraña a él-

-¡Cla-claro que no Neji-nisan!- respiró entrecortadamente –También te extraño a ti y a la mansión, mi equipo y la gente cotidiana, pero…-

-Konoha es primero- el muchacho asintió levemente bajando la barbilla –Tsunade-sama me ha mandado a llamar sin mi equipo, espero sinceramente que no sea una misión en solitario porque no me apetece algo así-

-Tengo la impresión de que no te llama por eso- la muchacha sacudió un poco de polvo de la camisa de su primo y acomodó su cuello –Quizás me equivoque pero… pero creo que algo importante pasara hoy contigo-

-Vaya- sus ojos la observaron calidamente –Ojala y sea así-

-Hai- nuevamente sus mejillas se colorearon, él la observó divertido, una muchacha tan candida siendo la heredera Hyuuga, realmente valdría la pena observarlo.

-Cuídese Hinata-sama, estaremos esperando su regreso-

-Gracias- inclinó su cabeza dejando que su sedoso cabello cayera a los lados de su rostro, ver a Neji y hablar con él le inspiraba una confianza calida, como si encontrara un apoyo en medio de sus problemas diarios, su primo era como un lugar donde podía cobijarse en la adversidad y lo más extraño de todo es que de seguro él no lo sabía.

-Nos vemos Hinata-sama- y entonces como algo nuevo el joven le rozó levemente la mejilla con los nudillos y le dirigió una última sonrisa antes de perderse por la puerta que llevaba al despacho de la Hokage.

Sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortada Hinata volvió al hospital, cruzó las salas comunes y después de abrir una puerta accedió a lugares restringidos que hace alrededor de un mes ni siquiera sabía su existencia (a pesar de haber estado tantas veces en enfermería).

La habitación de su "paciente" era la ultima y la puerta aunque elegante se veía algo tétrica, de mucho mejor humor la chica giró la perilla pero no esperaba lo que encontró al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Es tu hermano?- cruzado de brazos y sentado sobre el ventanal Itachi hablaba sin verla, con cierto tono molesto en la voz que nunca antes le había notado.

-¿Mi hermano?- cerró la puerta tras ella sin saber bien a bien de que le estaba hablando.

-El de cabello largo castaño, el Hyuuga-

-¿Neji-nisan?, no, es mi primo- de la turbación que estaba sintiendo no se le ocurrió preguntar como es que él sabía que se había visto con Neji.

-Primo- sin girar a verla aún los dedos de sus pies se engarruñaron como un felino que se prepara para atacar –Se ve que se llevan bien-

-Ah…- avanzó hacía él sin saber porque lo había hecho enojar, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, su padre, su primo, sus compañeros de equipo, siempre se molestaban con ella, intentaba hacer las cosas bien pero al final su debilidad siempre le pasaba factura, seguramente Itachi se había molestado porque necesitaba algo y ella no estaba ahí para atenderlo –Uchiha-san, lamento…-

-Se les nota que se quieren- esta vez si se giró a verla, ella retrocedió dándose cuenta que sus pupilas empezaban a tornarse rojas ¿Sería que su personalidad se estaba desviando un poco?, Tsunade le había dicho que algo así podría pasar al haber tocado lugares sensibles del cerebro.

-Neji-nisan es una persona muy cercana para mí-

-Sasuke y yo también éramos muy unidos- parecía escupir las palabras –Y un buen día maté a toda su familia y lo obligue a odiarme-

-No-no creo que Sasuke-san lo odie ahora- trastabilló acercándose despacio a él –Si quiere atacar Konoha eso es porque se ha enterado de su inocencia-

-El amor entre nosotros ha muerto, yo decidí matarlo hace años y creí…- con mayor fuerza su mirada oscura se clavó en ella como si estuviera sumamente fastidiado.

-A-a veces…- bajó la mirada y jugueteó con sus dedos, sabía que no podía hablar con él si seguía manteniendo el contacto visual –A pesar de que alguien te haya hecho algo malo, tú… tú sigues queriéndolo-

-¿Alguien ha acabado con tu clan?- se levantó imponente de la ventana y caminó hacía ella, frió, alto, cruel -¿Mataron a tus padres, a tus primos, tus tíos?, ¿Te hicieron revivir el momento una y otra vez?-

-No…- desvió la mirada sintiendo que moriría si la cercanía de él continuaba –Pero… Neji-nisan intentó matarme-

-¿Tu primo?- y entonces un tono de verdadera sorpresa (por lo menos para los estándares Uchiha) se apreció en su voz.

-Hai, él… mi clan y Konoha fueron los causantes de la muerte de su padre, él me odiaba, en los exámenes Chunnin él…- la chica guardó silencio, no le gustaba recordar aquellos tiempos, Neji y ella ya habían dejado atrás ese rencor, aunque nunca habían hablado de eso las heridas habían sanado a base de respeto y pequeños momentos de paz, miradas calidas y asentimientos de cabeza, aunque nadie lo había mencionado ambos sabían que las cosas se encontraban bien.

-¿Tu clan mató a su padre?- la mirada de Itachi estaba fija en ella, percibía en su voz no solo curiosidad sino un inmenso deseo de saber, de enterarse.

-Es una larga historia, intentaron secuestrarme, mi padre mató al agresor y se creó un conflicto entre países, para conservar la paz se necesitaba un regalo en forma de cadáver-

-Tu tío-

-Hai- la jovencita desvió la mirada –Por eso yo comprendo a Neji-nisan, nunca podría odiarlo, porque sé del rencor que llevaba acumulado, porque entiendo lo que ha sufrido-

-Tú, ese lazo…- sosteniéndose la cabeza el joven avanzó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella cerrando los ojos, no entendía lo que le pasaba, arriesgarse de ese modo, seguirla y para colmo sentir celos de un amor tan fraternal, tan puro como el que se tenían ambos Hyuugas –Me recuerdas a mi hermano-

-Ya lo había mencionado antes-

-¿Estas enamorada de tu primo?- la pregunta tuvo la cualidad de casi desmayarla, cosa que el Uchiha no notó por tener la vista fija en el suelo.

-¡Cla-cla-cla-ro que NO!- Itachi levantó la mirada y parpadeó, era la primera vez que la escuchaba gritarle escandalizada como casi cualquier chica de su edad.

-Pero te gusta alguien- no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-¡Ah, Ah!- parecía girar a todos lados buscando por donde escapar –Yo… siento, admiro mucho a… ¡Yo amo a Naruto-kun!- lo soltó roja de los pies a la cabeza y sintiendo que en cualquier instante su cuerpo iría a parar directito al suelo de la vergüenza.

-Naruto-kun…- el joven repitió el nombre sonriendo de medio lado –Es extraño como esa persona se gana el cariño de todos los que lo rodean-

-¿Co-como lo sabe?- como siempre cualquier cosa que tuviera que tratar con el rubio le interesaba.

-Mi hermano, él parece muy interesado en él y viceversa, es extraño porque mi hermano no es una persona que le coja cariño a otra fácilmente-

-Es que Naruto-kun es una persona muy noble- la jovencita entrecruzó los dedos sintiéndose feliz de obtener una aprobación para con el rubio de parte del Uchiha.

-Parece que tú y yo nos parecemos después de todo- levantó la mirada y entonces Hinata pudo comprobar con sorpresa que parecía observarla con una mezcla de melancolía y tristeza –Amamos tanto a una persona que damos todo por ella sin importarnos cuanto suframos en el proceso-

-Yo no…- iba a agregar que no había sufrido por Naruto cuando recordó que había estado a punto de morir por su causa, sintiéndose extrañamente avergonzada volvió a bajar la mirada, por la ventana empezaba a colarse un aire helado y la luz natural empezaba a languidecer.

-Ese tal Neji y Naruto, al parecer los dos te han hecho daño-

-¡Pero yo no me arrepiento!- levantó la barbilla decidida, podían meterse con ella pero no con Naruto, no con su primo –Los quiero sin importarme lo que hayan hecho, no necesito razones, simplemente es un sentimiento que no puedo negar-

-Ah- parecía que su discurso no había causado ninguna impresión en él –El amor parece que no trae más que dolores de cabeza-

-¡No siempre es así!- saltó decidida -¡El amor que le tengo a Naruto-kun es lo que me ha conservado con vida!, ¡Por él he continuado en mi camino del ninja y aunque él no lo haya sabido, aunque él nunca antes me haya mirado yo…!- tenía los ojos fijos y brillantes, los puños apretados, la mandíbula en tensión, Itachi se sorprendió al verla, como si una nueva fuerza hubiera entrado en sus venas reviviéndola, estaba siendo espectador de la verdadera fuerza del amor, no del amor fraternal y puro que existía entre él y su hermano sino el amor que existe entre un hombre y una mujer, una fuerza que reavivaba al más débil, que encendía al más frágil.

Era una fuerza impresionante… y él siempre había admirado y perseguido la fuerza…

Se puso lentamente de pie, la superaba en altura al menos por una cabeza, por primera vez ella no retrocedió ante su cercanía, seguía parada muy firme con aquel fuego brillando en sus ojos, como una bola de energía a punto de explotar.

Dirigió su mano hasta su mejilla, con sus dedos rudos recorrió aquella piel de porcelana sin dejar de observarla con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si buscara algo y no lo hallara.

-¿Uchiha-san?- no entendía que estaba buscando, no comprendía que era lo que indagaba en ella, pero por primera vez no sintió el deseo de retroceder, sentía el espíritu de Naruto animándola dentro de si misma, obligándola a permanecer firme.

-Gatito, ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?-

-Hyuuga Hinata- sus ojos perla lo miraron de reojo como quien contesta una orden de un superior y permanece firme esperando nuevas indicaciones.

-Hyuuga Hinata…- repitió el nombre despacio, como cavilándolo -¿Amas a Naruto-kun?-

-Con todas mis fuerzas-

-¿Qué tipo de amor?-

-¿Qué tipo?- la valentía empezaba a evaporarse conforme él caminaba a su alrededor, cerca, muy cerca, nunca antes en el tiempo que llevaban juntos había reparado en sus pectorales bien formados, en su cuello musculoso, en lo sensual que se veía el pantalón cayendo sobre las caderas.

-Me refiero a si es el amor de un amigo, de un hermano, de una inspiración ¿Sueñas con que Naruto-kun te bese?- empezaba a acalorarse, incluso el Naruto mental que se suponía debía darle ánimos ahora estaba hecho bolita en un rincón demasiado rojo como para continuar alentando.

-Yo-yo, si Naruto-kun… si él me besara…- su rostro era un jitomate a punto de tronar, ni siquiera podía imaginarse la escena en su mente sin sentir que caería rendida.

-¿Qué harías?- su voz tan plana como una maquina.

-Me desmayaría-

-Eso no suena muy divertido-

-Tampoco romántico, pero eso haría- tragó saliva, el Uchiha se estaba acercando demasiado.

-Estuve pensando, que tú y yo nos parecemos, pero hay diferencias abismales también-

-Por supuesto, no soy ni la décima parte de fuerte-

-Quería darte las gracias por cuidarme- inclinó ligeramente la cabeza frente a ella dejándola desconcertada –Antes de irme quería conocer aunque sea un poco más de mi enfermera y decirte, que la diferencia entre tú y yo es que- la miró amablemente, nuevamente una mirada que parecía bailar entre la melancolía y la tristeza –Has seguido a tus sentimientos, a tus verdaderos sentimientos sin vacilar, espero que Naruto-kun sepa apreciarte, adiós- con paso firme y sin voltear atrás se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación, por un momento había estado a punto de hacer una locura, había ansiado besarla y demostrarle que lo que sentía por Naruto no era mas que un romancillo de niños, había perdido mucho tiempo después de la operación y no se podía arriesgar dejándose llevar por sentimientos confusos hacía una chica que apenas había conocido, no podía arriesgar así su misión, si se quedaba más tiempo a su lado empezaría a dudar acerca de sus decisiones, empezaría a dudar acerca de acabar con su hermano.

-Adiós Hyuuga Hinata-

-¡Itachi-san!- y entonces sintió los brazos de porcelana rodear desesperados su pecho y la tierna cabeza apoyarse en su espalda -¡No se vaya!-

-Es mi deber- carraspeó preguntándose mentalmente porque ella lo retenía ¿Serían ordenes de la Hokage?

-Todavía no se encuentra bien- apretó su agarre prometiéndose a si misma que no lo dejaría ir –Aún sufre los efectos secundarios de la técnica, sería un suicidio, además…-

-¿Además?- y por una estupida fracción de segundo sintió que tontamente algo en su interior vibraba.

-Creo que… usted no quiere acabar con Sasuke, es su hermano menor, usted lo ama y si termina con él…- "Naruto" se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan tonto, claro, ella no quería que acabara con su hermano porque si eso pasaba Naruto se pondría triste y por supuesto ver al rubio sentirse mal la hacía sentirse mal también a ella, había sido un reverendo idiota al crearse falsas esperanzas.

-¡Si termina con él estoy segura de que no podrá ser feliz!- la chica enterró el rostro cubriendo con sus mechones negros la espalda desnuda de él -¡Usted ama a Sasuke-kun, no traicione a sus sentimientos, no lo lastime!-

-Es mí…-

-¡No importa!- tragando saliva cerró los ojos para darse valor y continuar –Cuando estuve en su sueño sentía la desesperación de Sasuke-kun, pero no solo era la suya, también era la de usted, usted no quería hacerlo, usted estaba llorando-

-Somos ninjas-

-¡Pero es su hermano!- lentamente se dio la vuelta, ella se aferró a sus antebrazos, los ojos brillantes y la determinación en su rostro, no lo dejaría marchar, estaba decidida, algo en su ser se enterneció al verla, no entendía porque lo hacía ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él?.

-¿Piensas en lo que sufrió Naruto-kun?-

-Pienso en lo que sufrió usted, pienso en lo que esta sufriendo y… en lo que sufrí yo…- su voz se quebró y una solitaria lagrima recorrió su rostro, aún así siguió aferrandolo, como si de esa forma evitara su escape –Sasuke-san lo quiere estoy segura y si usted intenta matarlo… cuando Neji-nisan… no lo haga, ninguno de los dos merece sufrir más- sus dientes se apretaron y su respiración se aceleró, estaba dispuesta a pelear por retenerlo, Itachi fue consciente de que la joven se estaba viendo reflejada en Sasuke, parecía una ironía de la vida, él también pensaba en su hermano al verla, solo que… la quería de diferente forma.

-No se vaya-

_La quería_

-Por favor-

_Ya no podía negarlo_

-Itachi-san, no tiene porque sufrir más-

Y al mirar su bella mirada perla, sus manos aferrando sus antebrazos, su piel brillando ante la pálida luna…

-No sabes lo que me estas pidiendo- se soltó de su agarre y avanzó a pasos cortos hasta la cama, pensaría bien las cosas, trataría de tener un sueño apacible y por la mañana tomaría su decisión, pero… -A dormir Hinata Hyuuga- y apartó las sabanas de manera demandante para que ella se acostara a su lado provocando que la pobre heredera tragara saliva y colocara las manos sobre su corazón deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder acallar su insistente y alocado latido.

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Uf!, me duele la cabeza de estar escribiendo todo el día y para colmo mi hermano no me da tregua, desde que volvió parece un periquito loco de emoción, voy a la mitad de los exámenes y ando atareada con lo de la universidad pero no podía contener mi emoción al ver sus hermosos reviews, je,je, de verdad AGRADESCO A:

**Akasuna tsuki-yuue**

**princezzhina-dark**

**kierinahana**

**sofitcard**

**Mari-chan Uchiuga**

**Claressa**

**Lizirien**

**Aurora**

**Fiffy20**

**Daina-chan**

**Viicoviic**

**Ely**

**Kairi-Sparda**

**Mitsuki-hyuuga **

**Sally10**

**Gaahina-4e**

**Angel_Herido**

**Harukauzaki**

De verdad son un amor, me han inspirado para dejar de lado mis estudios y continuar escribiendo… nah, tampoco, no se crean, ¡Calculo integral, nos veremos las caras el lunes!, Besos Ciao

_24 de Abril del 2009 Viernes_


	4. De la amistad al amor

**ROJO Y PERLA**

**Capitulo 4: De la amistad al amor**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-A dormir Hinata Hyuuga- la frase pareció rebotar un momento en su mente antes de que pudiera saber bien a bien que era lo que él le estaba diciendo en realidad.

-¡Ah!- su cara adquirió rápidamente uno de sus conocidos tonos rojizos –Lamento mucho haberlo molestado las noches anteriores pero Tsunade-sama insistió en que durmiera con usted por si ocurría algo malo con su salud por la noche, pero ahora que veo que se encuentra mejor creo que no hay necesidad de seguir haciéndolo-

-No hay otra cama- a pesar de la obviedad de la situación Itachi seguía tan dueño de si mismo como siempre.

-No importa, dormiré en el suelo- ladeando delicadamente la cabeza la muchacha tocó el protector de su cuello y luego sonrió –En las misiones he dormido en lugares peores-

-Pero esta no es una misión- tentada estuvo de decir en ese momento que sí, que era una misión, que de no ser porque Tsunade se lo había ordenado ella no estaría ahí en ese momento pero en el ultimo instante prefirió tener la boca cerrada.

-Lo sé Uchiha-san pero no quiero incomodarlo- ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser una misión para ella?, ¿Había sido en el momento en que rodeándolo con sus brazos le había suplicado que no se fuera?, porque pensándolo bien si Uchiha Itachi se iba entonces ella volvía a ser libre, pero en esos instantes lo único que había ocupado su mente había sido una idea "No dejes que se vaya" tan simple y a la vez tan complejo.

-No me incomoda- "y es una orden" habría podido agregar pero ya no estaba en el Akatsuki, en ese lugar los ninjas no tenían por que obedecerle.

-Gracias, pero…- tragó saliva y juntando los dedos de las manos giró el rostro hacía la ventana, dormir con él mientras era consciente de su ceguera no le había causado ningún problema, pero ahora…

-Gatito… no te voy a hacer daño- volvió violentamente la mirada de nuevo hasta donde él medio oculto bajo las sabanas seguía viéndola con expresión ausente, algo que la intimidaba de los Uchihas era esa manera suya de ver a la vida con un semblante siempre tan inexpresivo, Neji cuando se lo proponía también podía adquirir esa expresión e incluso los demás miembros del clan Hyuuga pero a ella le era prácticamente imposible.

-Pero, pro-prometa no irse- caminó despacito hasta el lado opuesto de la cama y luego se acostó tímidamente lo más alejada posible de él, sonriendo internamente Itachi noto que no se había quitado ni la pesada chaqueta, ni el protector ni nada a excepción del calzado.

-Cuando Sasuke era un niño solía meterse en mi cama por las noches- acomodó las manos a modo de almohada y fijó la vista en el techo.

-Hanabi-chan nunca hizo eso- la mirada de la joven se volvió melancólica y decidió hacer lo mismo que el Uchiha para seguir la platica sin tener que azorarse por el contacto visual.

-Sasuke y yo éramos muy unidos, él me seguía a todas partes y trataba de que siempre le prestara atención-

-Parece que lo quería mucho-

-A veces cuando estaba en el Akatsuki solía recordarlo pero aunque uno se esfuerce mucho Kisame no es la clase de persona que te haría recordar a tu hermano menor-

-Kisame-san es la persona que lo acompañaba ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, era un buen compañero, no hablaba demasiado y casi nunca cuestionaba mis razones-

-Uchiha-san, ¿Por qué se unió al Akatsuki?-

-Para que la farsa cobrara un sentido más real-

-¿Nunca se arrepintió?-

-Somos ninjas, no tenemos tiempo para esos pensamientos-

-Ah…- y entonces la chica cerró los ojos y sonrió –Ojala y yo pudiera ser como usted, seguir mi camino ninja sin pensar en el sufrimiento, tal vez así podría hacerme más fuerte- y luego el silencio, Hinata no volvió a abrir los ojos, si lo hubiera hecho se habría dado cuenta de que Itachi la observaba, un sentimiento de consternación en el fondo de sus oscuras pupilas, por nada del mundo quería que una persona tan noble y pura se volviera como él, por nada del mundo quería que esa chica se ganara el odio de otra persona, porque esa muchacha… Cerrando los ojos él también decidió darse la vuelta en la cama e intentar dormir, su misión era irse, su misión era detener a Sasuke pero antes de eso había algo que tenía que dejar en claro.

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Shikamaru ¿Estas aquí?- los ojos del moreno se abrieron grandes como único gesto de sorpresa y después se rascó a su manera vaga de ser una oreja para pasar a ver a su Hokage que no parecía precisamente alegre ese día.

-Sí, sí ¿Acaso no me ve?-

-Tu cuerpo y tu mente son cosas diferentes, ¿Cómo esta Ino Yamanaka?- cierta turbación invadió su rostro y tuvo que girar la vista hacía la ventana fingiendo interesarse en el bello amanecer para que la rubia no sospechara nada.

-Bien, tan problemática como siempre-

-Que alivio, ahora, tenemos un problema-

-¿Es Uchiha Itachi no?- entrecerró levemente los ojos, al principio la cuestión solo había sido la operación pero si Tsunade insistía en que debía quedarse en Konoha las cosas en la aldea no iban a ser fáciles.

-Si, dentro de poco no necesitara estar en el hospital, o mejor dicho, escapara si lo seguimos teniendo encerrado en esa habitación-

-Es comprensible, incluso Kakashi-sensei solía escaparse después de un prolongado encierro-

-La cuestión es que Danzou no me va a poner las cosas fáciles y para colmo la población entera a excepción de ciertos lideres de clan tienen una idea errónea de lo que sucedió en la matanza Uchiha-

-Uchiha Itachi, autor de la matanza Uchiha, criminal rango S en el libro Bingo, miembro poderoso de Akatsuki, sí, definitivamente la cosa esta mal, nadie lo va a aceptar de nuevo- el joven rascó su barbilla y entrecerró levemente los ojos.

-¿Algún plan?-

-Mandarlo a casa- el moreno alzó la vista aún con la expresión ceñuda en el rostro que solía poner cuando estaba pensando algo difícil.

-¿Cómo que mandarlo a casa?- la Hokage estrelló las palmas sobre su inmenso escritorio haciendo revolotear los papeles –Uchiha Itachi ya no tiene una casa-

-Me refiero al área Uchiha-

-Hace años que esta en desuso, es como una zona fantasma-

-Exacto, pero le revivirá los recuerdos, le hará pensar en lo que hizo-

-¡Pero si lo que quiero es que se quede!- la rubia saltó contrariada –Si se siente culpable lo más probable es que…-

-Caiga en depresión o peor aún caiga en las trampas de la nostalgia y es ahí donde entra Hinata-

-¿Cómo?- clavó la mirada en los ojos oscuros del joven, a veces no entendía los planes de Shikamaru.

-Conociéndola lo más probable es que intente consolarlo, su naturaleza no puede actuar de otra manera, con algo de suerte crearan lazos, esa es nuestra única esperanza, como la zona Uchiha esta alejada de la aldea y nadie pasa por ahí por ser una zona deshabitada eso le dará tiempo para ir difundiendo el rumor de que Itachi esta de vuelta y de la misma manera que la verdad salga a la luz-

-Es arriesgado- la rubia mordió por un momento su labio inferior.

-Pero es poco probable que alguien intente retar a Itachi Uchiha, así que el asunto esta en someter a Danzou y hacer que él se sienta aceptado-

-Bien- los ojos marrones se clavaron en el subordinado, el Nara tembló, algo malo estaba por suceder –Yo me encargó de Danzou y tú de Uchiha-

-¡¿Eh?!- saltó contrariado –De ninguna manera, yo no tengo nada que ver con él-

-Debes empezar tú por hacer que se sienta aceptado-

-Que a mí lo de la amistad con los amargados no se me da- el joven cerró los ojos al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por la frente ahogando un gruñido, solo había de acordarse del pesado de Sasuke para que volviera a sentirse enfermo, de seguro que el hermano era del mismo estilo.

-Pues que se te de- la rubia entonces se cruzó de brazos y soltó un suspiro –Porque lo que es yo estoy a punto de meterme en boca de lobos-

-¿A que se refiere?- pero la Hokage simplemente negó con la cabeza, había que ver lo que hacía por una oveja perdida.

Porque Itachi era una oveja perdida, una oveja que por azares de la vida había regresado al rebaño, una oveja que justo en esos instantes tenía dolor de cabeza.

-Uchiha-san, ¿Quiere que llame a algún medico?-

-No es para tanto- el joven observó a la chica que de pie frente a él parecía completamente a su disposición.

-¿Le traigo algo de comer?-

-¿No sabes cuando me dan el alta?- él ignoro la pregunta preguntando a su vez otra cosa y ella abrió grandes los ojos, no había pensado en eso en todo ese tiempo, ¿Qué harían con Itachi cuando no necesitara más estar en el hospital?.

-Déjalo, no importa- el muchacho se puso en pie y de dos pasos ya estaba frente a ella, tan cerca que la joven tuvo que rehacerse y levantar la cabeza para no seguir viendo la manera decadente en que esos pantalones se sostenían apenas en su cadera dejando a la vista el perfecto ombligo, los pectorales fuertes y bien trabajados, el cabello amarrado en una coleta baja que caía por su espalda hasta casi rozar su cintura.

-Ah…- iba a dar un paso atrás antes de que su cara volviera a querer convertirse en jitomate cuando otra pregunta la aturdió por completo.

-¿Dónde puedo bañarme?-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Que la Hokage visitara un clan era poco común, casi siempre era ella quien pactaba citas con carácter obligatorio en donde los lideres debían asistir sin rechistar, por eso para Neji verla frente a los portales Hyuuga con la frente bien en alto y el rostro un tanto retante le pareció algo alarmante.

¿Sería que esa repentina visita tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que acababa de ser ascendido a ANBU?, ¿Los jefes del clan no habían permitido que un simple Bouke tuviera ese honor?, miles de ideas confusas surcaban su mente, cierto que era muy joven, apenas tenía quince años, pero había demostrado con trabajo y esfuerzo que era digno de semejante puesto, ¿Intentarían los ancianos del consejo Hyuuga arrebatarle lo que tanto había perseguido con sudor y coraje?.

-Hokage-sama- sin darse cuenta había cruzado los jardines y se encontraba de pie frente a la rubia, tan serio y educado como siempre pero por dentro temblando como gelatina.

-Neji- ella pareció distraída al reconocerlo –Estoy buscando a Hiashi, me pareció que debía ir al salón de juntas-

-¿Hiashi-sama?- como si el viento girara las aspas de un molino al lado contrario así variaron sus pensamientos -¿Hinata-sama esta bien verdad?- al parecer no fue consciente del grado de angustia que destilaban sus palabras porque Tsunade se giró a verlo sorprendida y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Claro Neji no te preocupes, tu prima esta bien- ante el error cometido tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para no enrojecer hasta la medula y pensar con claridad.

-La llevo al salón de juntas, esta cerca- pasó saliva y la guió rápidamente hacía el salón indicado, aún se encontraba indispuesto cuando en la puerta se encontró con su tío quien le dio las gracias secamente por guiar a la Hokage y luego le comentó amablemente que ya podía seguir con sus tareas.

La puerta se cerró frente a él y después de un momento de duda estaba por irse cuando algo llamo irremediablemente su atención.

-Vayamos al grano Hiashi- la Hokage no parecía con tiempo para diplomacias y cumplidos falsos –Es sobre tu hija-

-¿Qué sucede?- el jefe de clan frunció levemente el ceño.

-Escuche lo que el consejo te esta pidiendo, pide que Hinata se case a los dieciséis años o que por el contrario deje el mando a Hanabi y asuma las responsabilidades del Bouke-

-Eso no pasara- con una sonrisa bastante irónica el hombre alzó una ceja –El consejo no sabe de lo que Hinata es capaz, bastara que le pida que presente su examen de jounnin para que dejen de molestarla-

-Que un jounnin sea su líder esta bien para otros clanes…- lentamente la rubia tomó el té que previamente les habían preparado –Pero el clan Hyuuga con todo su renombre querra un ANBU-

-Hinata podría alcanzar ese puesto- por un momento pareció molesto.

-Pero le llevara tiempo y Neji, un integrante del Bouke ya lo es- fuera de la habitación el joven Hyuuga se tensó abriendo los ojos y cerrando con fuerza su puño ¿Estaba metiendo en problemas a su prima?, ¿Por su culpa los jefes del clan intentarían rebajarla al Bouke?

-Neji es un genio- Hiashi aceptó la inminente verdad –Pero así Hinata fuera un gennin no dejare que el consejo haga con ella lo que se le venga en gana, es mi hija después de todo-

-Cierto, cierto, valientes palabras- por un momento le pareció que la rubia se burlaba de él –Pero, ¿No crees que sería más fácil complacerlos?-

-No a costa de mi hija-

-No como una imposición claro- ella inclinó un poco la cabeza y él la observó con atención, era el momento crucial de la reunión.

-¿A que se refiere?-

-Itachi Uchiha esta de vuelta- sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los suyos –Sé que tú estas al corriente de la versión original, es sorprendente pero firmaste en contra de que el muchacho llevara a cabo la matanza-

-El recuerdo de mi hermano estaba fresco en mi memoria, si tanto dolor fue ocasionado por una sola muerte ¿Cuánto más atraería una matanza?- tomando lentamente su té Hiashi Hyuuga pareció envejecer unos diez años.

-Conoces la verdad acerca de su suerte y sabes que su clan fue en sus tiempos uno de los más grandes-

-Con todo respeto Hokage-sama, ¿Qué insinúa?-

-Tú hija es la encargada de cuidarlo-

-¿Hinata?-

-Tengo una misión para ella, deberá cuidarlo, lograr que se quede en Konoha-

-Lo siento, Hinata no es la clase de chica que podría jugar con los sentimientos de un hombre, sé que esa cualidad va implícita en el hecho de ser una kunoichi pero mi hija…-

-Lo sé- los ojos marrones lo contemplaron amables –Y por eso mismo es la candidata perfecta, porque sus sentimientos son genuinos-

-¡Esta jugando a enamorarlos!- se puso en pie de un salto con los ojos bien abiertos y sin saber si sentirse profundamente ofendido o infinitamente confundido.

-No es un juego- ella también se puso de pie –Con Itachi Uchiha en nuestras filas Konoha esta mas segura, renace un clan que se creía perdido y el Sharingan sigue con vida-

-Pensé que…-

-Fue una operación larga- con eso pareció comprenderse todo.

-Me esta pidiendo que permita…-

-Que el clan Hyuuga y el Uchiha sean uno solo-

-Se esta yendo a los extremos- el cansado padre frotó con confusión su sien –Pero ese joven… supongo que se merece algo de apoyo-

-Sabía que entenderías- y afuera Neji abrió la boca como para replicar y luego sacudió la cabeza y siguió rápidamente su camino, se suponía que él no estaba oyendo, se suponía también que esa noticia no debía afectarlo tanto, pero…

**Extrañeza**

Como algo que debía causarle nostalgia y que en cambio dejaba un hondo sentimiento de vacío, así se sentía Uchiha Itachi de pie una calurosa mañana frente a la que en mejores tiempos había sido la zona Uchiha.

-¿Se encuentra bien Uchiha-san?- Hinata a su lado lo tomó suavemente del brazo como invocándolo para que regresara a su lado.

-Si- observó las cintas que prohibían el paso después de tantos años, las imágenes de gis en el suelo que marcaban el lugar de los cuerpos caídos, las paredes aún manchadas de sangre vieja y la tierra que parecía impregnada de pecado a juego con el aire triste y el olor a lagrimas que se mezclaba con sus recuerdos más antiguos.

-Uchiha-san, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante- se sorprendió cuando ella le dio un apretoncito más fuerte en el brazo como para darle ánimos y luego lo soltó para pasar a brincar la primer cinta que le impedía el paso –Es extraño que este lugar se haya conservado así después de tanto tiempo-

-Es lógico- él la siguió tratando de no perderse mucho en aquel doloroso pasado que tanto había tratado de ahogar en el fondo de su mente –Nadie hubiera permitido que Sasuke volviera a vivir aquí y seguro que para los demás esta zona es casi fantasmal-

-Eso parece- la chica se dirigió hacía una orilla para empezar a quitar la cinta de seguridad y él retrocedió un paso para no estorbarle al tiempo que veía todo por segunda ocasión ¿A quien se le había ocurrido la enfermiza idea de que él volviera a vivir en ese lugar?, Si no querían que viviera en Konoha solo tenían que decírselo y él partiría de inmediato, de hecho esa era su idea original, pero entonces la Hokage había llegado diciendo que volviera y rehabilitara la zona Uchiha que a fin de cuentas seguía siendo su casa y Hinata se había ofrecido amablemente para ayudarle así que ante tanta adversidad no había podido negarse, claro que ahora que estaba en ese lugar…

-Uchiha-san- Hinata, la pequeña, la tímida, la débil se puso frente a él y le dio una palmadita en la frente, era un golpecito sin importancia como los que él le propinaba cuando se acababan de conocer, por supuesto que ella no sabía lo que tal contacto significaba pero lo había visto por un momento tan perdido en sus recuerdos, tan lleno de amargura que había actuado por puro instinto.

-Sasuke- él giró violentamente hacía ella con los ojos ansiosos por el fantasma de su hermano.

-Lo siento- apretó los labios sobrecogida por el posible error –Pero es que estaba tan lejos de mi que pensé…-

-Ah- él no pareció haberla oído –Gatito- y entonces notó que la sangre en el suelo no llegaba a la misma tonalidad de rojo que sus mejillas, la muerte que aún rondaba en las paredes palidecía ante la vitalidad de su cabello sedoso, la amargura de su corazón desaparecía ante la calidez de sus ojos color luna.

-Uchiha-san…- ella parpadeó sin dejar de observarlo, nunca antes le había visto sonreír de esa forma, cuando lo hacía siempre parecía estar pensando en otra cosa pero ahora casi podía asegurar de que a quien veía era solo a ella.

-Limpiemos este desastre- colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y le desordenó el cabello, podía ser su hermanita, tenía la edad de su hermano, pero era capaz de hacerlo sentir nuevamente humano.

-¡Hai!- ella asintió con energía y corrió a continuar su tarea, Itachi no recordaba que hiciera tanto calor a esa hora del día antiguamente en los pasillos pero prefirió dejar de pensar en el sol apremiante y tomando una escoba se puso a barrer, mientras lo hacía pensamientos graciosos que hace mucho tiempo no tenía empezaron a llegar a su mente, se preguntaba que dirían sus compañeros Akatsuki de verlo haciendo labores domesticas, en la guarida los únicos que se encargaban de que estuviera "algo" limpio eran Konan y Sasori, aunque a ultimas instancias todos obligaban a Tobi a lavar los trastes, los baños y cualquier cosa que para los demás hubiera sido degradante.

Tobi, ese idiota que en realidad era Madara Uchiha, aún recordaba sus tontos "Tobi es un buen chico" había que aceptar que los Uchiha tenían la semilla de la actuación corriendo por sus venas.

-Uchiha-san- levantó la mirada por el llamado y hasta ese instante se dio cuenta de que estaba tan distraído que no la había oído acercarse.

-¿Qué pasa?- su voz salió ahogada, deshecha, ella de pie frente a él llevaba puesto su pantalón ninja a media pantorrilla, el cabello atado en una coleta alta y una blusa negra de manga corta que enmarcaba a la precisión su cuerpo de Diosa, las mejillas arreboladas por el intenso calor y un montón de cinta amarilla con la leyenda "No pasar" entre los brazos.

-¿Dónde pondremos la basura?- la joven se encogió de hombros ladeando la cabeza, hacía un calor de los diez mil demonios –No he visto bolsas o contenedores-

-Creo recordar que había algo por acá- el muchacho le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera dejando de lado un momento la escoba, los pasillos a pesar de la luz solar que los bañaba con intensidad parecían tristes y melancólicos, como un pueblo fantasma del desierto.

-Este lugar es muy grande- la chica giró la vista en todas direcciones –Ojala y no se sienta muy solo viviendo aquí-

-Ya estoy…- "acostumbrado" iba a agregar pero entonces ella lo interrumpió alegremente.

-Aunque podría venir a visitarlo si me lo permite, Otou-san fue muy complaciente conmigo aunque ignoro el motivo, me dijo que podía ayudarle y quedarme a pasar la noche aquí si era necesario-

-¿Eso te dijo?- frunció levemente el ceño, le parecía que ahí había gato encerrado, pero ¿Por qué el jefe del clan Hyuuga estaría interesado en usar a su propia hija para los fines de Konoha?, ¿Sería que la Hokage se lo había ordenado?

-Otou-san suele ser muy estricto pero en el fondo es una buena persona- soltó un suspiro al encontrar al fin el contenedor y se desembarazó de la maraña de cintas que llevaba echándolas al fondo –Dijo que usted había sido una victima más de las leyes inhumanas de los ninjas y que necesitaba nuestro apoyo- la muchacha se giró a verlo sonriéndole.

-Gracias- su semblante volvía a ser inexpresivo –Pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice- era una manera educada de decir que no necesitaba ningún apoyo pero Hinata prefirió pasarlo por alto, cuando la Hokage le había dicho que ya era libre de sus responsabilidades y que darían a Itachi Uchiha de alta por un momento había entrado en pánico, la idea de separarse de él con lo débil y confundido que estaba le parecía casi un pecado, había llegado a la mansión Hyuuga con la firme idea de ayudarlo así tuviera que vérselas con su padre y el consejo, pero sorprendentemente todos le habían dado su aprobación, incluso la Hokage había dicho que no le dejaría misiones hasta que la zona Uchiha estuviera rehabilitada.

-Uchiha-san, quería decirle que yo…- el joven la observó esperando lo que estaba por venir pero justo en esos instantes la muchacha parpadeó confundida observando la entrada y por puro instinto él se puso frente a ella protegiéndola.

-Alguien se acerca-

-No sabía que…- pero entonces el rostro de la chica se iluminó y emprendió la carrera a los brazos del extraño visitante quien la tomó con fuerza de la cintura y le dio tres vueltas en el aire como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-¡Neji-nisan me dijeron lo de tu ascenso!-

-Que gusto verla Hinata-sama-

-Quería felicitarte pero me dijeron que estabas arreglando algo de los tramites y luego…-

-No se preocupe- él la puso lentamente en el suelo y la soltó de la misma manera sin dejar de sonreírle amablemente, era todo un cambio verla sin la pesada chamarra y más tomando en cuenta que se encontraba ante un casi desconocido, quizás y su prima había tomado el consejo de dejar su timidez en serio.

-Neji-nisan no es que no me agrade pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- Itachi que había llegado a paso moderado se paró tras los dos primos con los brazos en jarras, se había sentido incomodo al ver la emotiva reunión, le había parecido anteriormente que Hinata era una chica demasiado tímida como para hacer algo así pero al parecer la cosa era diferente con su primo, algo parecido a la irritación empezaba a aparecer en su ser con solo verlo.

-Hiashi-sama me dijo que si no tenía nada que hacer viniera a ayudar- recordó entonces sus modales y dio un paso a un lado para quedar frente a Itachi –Uchiha-san es un placer darle la bienvenida a Konoha, espero y acepte mi ayuda-

-Por supuesto- su voz tan plana que Neji tuvo un leve escalofrió recordando a Sasuke en sus tiempos de infancia.

-Este lugar es muy grande, ojala y no se sienta muy solo viviendo aquí- el castaño agregó algo solo para romper el silencio pero Itachi se dio cuenta rápidamente que era exactamente lo que le había dicho hace pocos minutos Hinata.

-Ya le dije que si nos lo permite podríamos venir a visitarlo- la muchacha le sonrió ampliamente a su primo –En lo que este lugar vuelve a llenarse de gente-

-Ah… sería buena idea…- y la observó sin saber si debía sentir tristeza por la ingenuidad de la chica que no se daba ni la mas mínima idea de que la aldea dependía completamente de ella para amarrar a Uchiha Itachi a Konoha de por vida.

-Por mi no hay problema- el joven Uchiha aún con los brazos cruzados desvió la mirada de donde Hinata le había dado un apretón en el brazo a su primo en agradecimiento porque aceptara socializar con Itachi.

-Bueno, supongo que ser ninjas no nos servirá de mucho ahora así que a trabajar- el castaño tomó un balde de agua y un trapo, Hinata una escoba e Itachi no tuvo de otra más que agarrar un plumero, ese apuntaba para ser un largo día.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi no entendía como había terminado en esa situación, era consciente de que todo había empezado intentando limpiar la zona Uchiha…

-Chouji deja de comer patatas y pásame la escoba-

Se suponía que debía volver el lugar habitable…

-Hinata-sama, cuidado con esa tina, ¡Hinata-sama!-

Al principio la dulce Hinata se había ofrecido a ayudarle, luego había llegado su primo…

-Kiba-kun estoy bien solo me moje, Ki-Kiba-kun eso no es necesario, ¡Kiba-kun por favor dile a Akamaru que deje de lengüetearme!-

Luego por ordenes de la Hokage había llegado ese tal Shikamaru que se había traído como fuerza de ataque al llamado Chouji…

-¡Oh muchachos!, ¿Sienten esa llama de la juventud?, ¡Quitemos la sangre, pulamos el piso, hagamos una competencia para ver quien mata más arañas!-

Luego un chico con su perro que supuestamente solo iban pasando…

-¡Lee, bájate de esa escalera y no tires eso, es una reliquia antigua de Itachi-san no basura!-

Luego un muchacho con el peinado a lo casco y una muchachita que hasta el momento era la más cuerda del lugar…

-Uchiha-san ¿Esto sirve o no sirve?-

¿Cómo se había llenado su casa de niños?, ¿Cómo era que la mansión Uchiha siempre tan exclusiva estaba ahora hasta el tope en una reunión de futuros jefes de clanes?, ¿Acaso era alguna especie de trampa?

-Uchiha-san, ¿Me esta oyendo?-

Estaba el clan Inozuka, Akimichi, Hyuuga al doble, Nara, una pequeña de la familia especialista en armas, un perfecto desconocido que pintaba para ser el doble de Gai-sensei y quizás era su imaginación pero había sentido a unos cuantos insectos del clan Aburame revoloteando por ahí.

-¡Uchiha-san!- y entonces pálido y bastante descompuesto posó la mirada en la jovencita que ahora que había obtenido su atención parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-Le-le preguntaba si, ¿si esto sirve?- la chica le mostró un par de sandalias que posiblemente habían sido de algún venerable antepasado, quizás un recuerdo de cómo algún Uchiha le había pateado el trasero a algún monstruoso bijuu asesino.

-No, son porquerías tiralas- estaba tan alterado con la cantidad de gente presente que de haber estado en sus buenos tiempos los habría observado a los ojos con una de sus miradas heladas y los habría envuelto en un genjutsu para que se paralizaran de miedo y salieran corriendo dejándolo en paz.

-Lee trae esas cubetas para acá y vamos a limpiar la habitación de al lado-

-Tenten ¿Has pensado alguna vez en lo que sucedería con tu llama de la juventud si resulta que la sangre en el piso tenía alguna enfermedad y…?-

-Cállate y avanza Lee-

-¡Ey Hinata!- montado sobre Akamaru el castaño se detuvo a un lado de donde Hinata aún mojada hacía vanos esfuerzos por secarse –Akamaru ya mató a todas las ratas de por aquí, ¿no quieres usar el Byakugan para ver si hay más por aquí cerca?-

-Cuando el Byakugan se termina usando para cazar ratas quiere decir que hemos entrado en decadencia- Neji al lado de Itachi murmuró por lo bajo meneando la cabeza y muy a su pesar en el rostro del Uchiha se dibujo una apenas perceptible sonrisa, de todos el joven Bouke había sido el que menos escándalo había armado y el que había sabido manejar a los demás para que la casa no quedara convertida en un chiquero, aunque claro, esas cualidades no ayudaban en nada a que dejara de sentir cierto fastidio al verlo al lado de Hinata.

-Oye Hinata- Kiba que se había quedado sin ratas que cazar se acarició el mentón como intentando recordar algo importante –Ahora que ya no estas de misión vas a volver a salir con nosotros ¿Verdad?, Shino y yo estábamos planeando un campamento a las montañas, dicen que escalar en esta época del año es bastante pesado, nos serviría de entrenamiento ahora que Kurenai-sensei esta tan indispuesta-

-Bueno Kiba-kun yo…-

-¡Gatito!- todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el llamado de Itachi, la verdad se la habían pasado muy bien limpiando porque era casi como si el dueño a pesar de estar presente no estuviera, tan serio y retirado que habían pasado a considerarlo como parte de la decoración.

-Si Uchiha-san- Hinata enrojeció al instante, nunca hubiera imaginado que él la llamara así enfrente de todos y la cara de sorpresa de Kiba y la de consternación de su primo no hacían mucho por ayudarla.

-Podrías venir un instante, necesito ayuda con algo- el joven se dio la vuelta y salió con los brazos cruzados y muy digno del salón, no se iba a dejar amedrentar por un montón de chiquillos intentos de ninja, tampoco iba a dejar que el mencionado chico perro (que había aplastado las únicas rosas Uchiha sobrevivientes desde hace diez años al entrar) fuera a apropiarse de Hinata en los próximos días, no.

-¿Si Uchiha-san?- ella llegó dócil a su lado, mala idea, mala idea, la ropa aún mojada dejaba adivinar el color de su sostén, la redondez de sus senos firmes.

-Solo quería decirte que en mi habitación hay ropa por si quieres cambiarte- inventó a toda prisa una excusa creíble.

-¿Todavía sirve?- no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-Claro- después de un corto trayecto entraron a la habitación que era la única que parecía haberse conservado sin ningún cambio a lo largo del tiempo, los pisos desnudos y brillosos, las paredes frías sin más adornos que el símbolo Uchiha y el enorme armario aún oloroso a madera como si estuviera recién comprado.

-Este lugar esta intacto- la chica se maravilló observando el salón y él abrió un cajón sacando algo de ropa, había olvidado que en sus tiempos de vivir en la mansión solo usaba playeras negras con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, se sintió algo turbado al entregarle la prenda a la chica, había olvidado por completo que era una tradición (casi como una broma amorosa) en el clan que se le entregara una prenda con el sello a la mujer amada, como si al portar el símbolo Uchiha anunciara implícitamente que era de su propiedad.

-Gracias- Hinata recibió la playera y dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor para ver donde podría cambiarse.

-No te preocupes, yo me salgo- el joven dio media vuelta y salió por la ventana esperando a que ella terminara para volver a donde estaban limpiando la sala de reuniones pero entonces…

-¡Hinata!-

-¡Shikamaru-kun!- volvió corriendo y entró en la habitación solo para encontrarse con que Shikamaru había abierto la puerta cargado con una escoba, un trapeador y pocas ganas para empezar a limpiar y se había encontrado con una Hinata en sostén que empezaba a ponerse apenas la playera y que ante su presencia se había desmayado.

-Yo…yo…yo…- nunca en la vida se había sentido tan asustado como en los torturantes instantes en que una mirada roja marca Uchiha lo había taladrado hasta el esqueleto -¡Yo lo siento, adiós!- consciente de que cualquier paso en falso podría resultar en el fin de su vida salió corriendo del lugar dejando tirados los artículos de limpieza y sin querer hacerlo en realidad pensando en su mente que Ino tenía razón, que Sakura tenía razón, Hinata Hyuuga tenía una delantera de miedo.

-Niño tonto- Itachi gruñó por lo bajo, como consecuencia de activar el Sharingan la cabeza empezó a pulsarle así que lo desactivo rápidamente, su línea de sangre no le servía para nada en esas circunstancias, Tsunade le había advertido acerca de que no existía posibilidad para una segunda operación, utilizar el Sharingan quedaba descartado. Estaba por maldecir (algo que pocas veces hacía) cuando giró y encontró lo que por un momento había escapado de su mente ¡Hinata Hyuuga semidesnuda tirada de cualquier manera en el piso de su cuarto!, ni en sus años de adolescente una chica había estado en esas condiciones en su habitación, de hecho, aparte de su madre era la primera presencia femenina que entraba en aquel lugar.

-Gatito- le susurró dándose cuenta de que en esa situación eran pocas las ideas que le venían a la mente.

-Oye gatito- la movió suavemente por el hombro sin ser consciente de que cada vez le hablaba más despacio como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

-Gatito…- y entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad no quería que despertara, sentándose tras ella la incorporó a medias de tal manera que su esbelta espalda quedaba contra su pecho y pasándole los brazos por la cintura hundió la nariz en su nuca oliendo a fondo el perfume de su olor a violetas, sentía el cuerpo tibio de ella rozando el suyo, con uno de sus dedos recorrió su brazo, subió por su cuello, bordeó su barbilla, sabía que era hermosa, lo había sabido desde el primer momento en que la había visto, pero por primera vez en su vida sentía que aquel lugar, esa casa de la que tanto había renegado era en realidad su verdadero hogar, los sueños que había tenido en su más temprana juventud volvían a él, ser Uchiha Itachi el mejor ANBU de Konoha, el líder del clan Uchiha, el mejor padre de todos.

Y quería, por primera vez en su vida deseaba que la mujer que lo acompañara, que la madre de sus hijos fuera la muchachita que mantenía encerrada entre sus brazos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata abrió los ojos y observó el techo, contó mentalmente la cantidad de rayitas que surcaban los ladrillos, luego notó que ya era de noche, volvió a cerrar los ojos…

Abrió espantada los ojos y se incorporó violentamente, estaba acostada en una colcha grande y azul, a su lado Neji dormía muy cerca con el brazo como almohada y el sello del pájaro enjaulado brillando en la oscuridad como si fuera fosforescente, un poco más lejos Lee gruñía entre sueños tirando patadas, Tenten sobre una colcha morada dormitaba con el semblante sereno y amable, Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba habían acabado durmiendo en el piso junto a la ventana, Kiba usando a Akamaru de almohada y Shikamaru haciendo lo mismo con el estomago de Chouji, en una esquina y recargando la espalda en la pared Shino dormía con los lentes de sol puestos (Hinata sabía que él había llegado desde hace varias horas pero se había entretenido controlando las plagas que el Uchiha tenía sobre los rosales) y hablando de Itachi…

-¿Uchiha-san?- lo busco alejado pero casi se fue de espaldas cuando lo encontró a escasos centímetros de ella, acostado sobre su misma colcha azul, con el cabello suelto regado bajo él, los labios apretados como si aún dormido estuviera molesto y sin playera, como al parecer le gustaba dormir.

-Uchiha-san…- no se preguntaba que era lo que haría si de pronto él despertaba y la encontraba observándolo en medio de la noche, dormir a su lado despertaba en ella una emoción extraña, no lo había sentido antes en el hospital más que el último día cuando él le había pedido que se acostara a su lado. Si era sincera debía admitir que Uchiha Itachi era una persona sumamente atractiva, además tenía un aire de peligro que era sumamente atrayente, pero no era eso lo que a ella le había encariñado de él, no, ella había caído rendida ante el amor que ese hombre supuestamente peligroso sentía hacía su hermano pequeño, era eso lo que la había cautivado, darse cuenta de que incluso él, un hombre tan fuerte era débil en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

¿Algún día Itachi querría a una chica con la misma intensidad con que amaba a su hermano menor?, la pregunta tuvo la cualidad de enrojecerla al instante ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso?, si Itachi amaba o no a una mujer no era su problema, es más debía sentirse contenta por el evento, porque, ¿Eran amigos verdad?, ella ya sentía a Itachi como uno de sus amigos, ya no era más una simple misión, ahora se preocupaba por él.

-Hinata-sama…- en la oscuridad sintió como la mano de su primo buscaba su cintura, se aferraba a ella y la envolvía en un apretado abrazo.

-Neji-nisan- pasó saliva sintiendo que moriría ante su cercanía.

-Hinata-sama…- pero entonces él apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y ella supo que nada malo le ocurriría porque era el gesto que él tenía para con ella cuando eran niños y él se sentía preocupado por su seguridad.

-¿Si?- le contestó muy bajito sintiendo como él soltaba un suspiro sobre su oreja haciéndola estremecer.

-Si Konoha y su padre le pidieran que hiciera algo en beneficio de la aldea ¿Lo haría?-

-Es probable…- no dijo que si porque en el ultimo instante había recordado lo que le habían obligado a hacer a Itachi, ella no hubiera sido capaz de matar a su propia familia.

-Y si…- el muchacho parecía escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras -¿Y si estuviera cumpliendo con lo que ellos desean sin saberlo?-

-No te entiendo-

-Bueno… si por ejemplo le pusieran ciertas flechas en el camino que usted seguiría inconscientemente-

-¿Cómo trampas?-

-Si algo así…- en las penumbras Neji observó el rostro de Itachi que aún dormido no perdía la seriedad -¿No se molestaría si al final descubre que todo fue una trampa elaborada, que fue usada?-

-A decir verdad no- la joven bajó despacio la cabeza –Si hiciera algo sin que otros me lo pidieran, si lo hiciera porque me nace hacerlo… creo que no me molestaría porque a final de cuentas fui yo quien tomó sus propias decisiones, ¿Acaso estás preocupado de lo que te pueda pasar como ANBU?- revolviéndose entre sus brazos la joven se giró hacía él preocupada y el joven no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír ante una persona que pensaba siempre primero en los demás y luego en si misma.

-No, no es tanto por eso…-

-No te preocupes Neji-nisan, yo sé que vas a ser el mejor-

-Gracias- sintió que algo se le atoraba en la garganta, acaba de ganarla y ahora no quería perderla, en un principio había creído que su prima terminaría con Naruto y aunque le dolía un poco al final se había resignado pensando que el hiperactivo rubio lograría hacerla feliz, pero ahora el caso era diferente, había visto el deseo y el amor mezclados como uno solo en los ojos del Uchiha cuando la había llevado dormida en brazos hasta el salón, sabía lo que significaba que un miembro de ese clan le diera una prenda con su símbolo a una chica, Hinata sin saberlo, sin comprenderlo, sin proponérselo acababa de enamorar a Itachi Uchiha y él no quería verla sufrir por ese hecho.

-Neji-nisan te ves muy pálido- con extrañeza le acarició la mejilla.

-No se preocupe- soltó su abrazo y besándole una mano pasó a cobijarla entre las suyas sin dejar de observarla amablemente –Duerma Hinata-sama-

-Ha-¡Hai!- y cerró nuevamente los ojos sintiendo que había algo que se estaba escapando a su visión, algo que no lograba percibir.

**Cansancio**

Eso es lo que sentían todos el tercer día de limpieza cuando ya el reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche.

-¡Que grande es la zona Uchiha!- pero ya nadie lo decía con asombro sino con pesar, enormes ríos de lagrimas surcaban las mejillas de Lee porque su llama de la juventud quería irse a dormir (por eso y porque había empezado a llover y Akamaru con sus patas lodosas había llenado de huellas el salón de ceremonias que él acababa de pulir).

-No deberían esforzarse tanto- Itachi ya resignado a la presencia de los muchachos en su casa intentó alentarlos un poco –De cualquier manera cuando esto vuelva a quedar solo se llenara de polvo de nuevo-

-Pero tío- Kiba que rápidamente tuteaba a cualquiera negó con la cabeza mientras se sacudía como su perro el agua que llevaba encima –Este lugar esta perfecto para hacer fiestas, o si no has sesiones de entrenamiento o que sé yo, pero no lo tengas solo-

-También podrías casarte- Shikamaru hizo el comentario como quien no quiere la cosa, Chouji a su lado solo trituraba una bolsa de fritos –Así por lo menos tienes a tu esposa y ya si te urge te pones a tener niños, aunque sería problemático-

-Por cierto ¿Alguien ha visto a Hinata?- Tenten giró la vista a su alrededor –Como ya nada más nos falta limpiar los jardines pensamos que bien podríamos dormir hoy en nuestras casas y regresar mañana para dejarlo de molestar-

-Que duerman aquí no es molestia, como lo han dicho el lugar es grande- el joven habló tan frío como siempre pero ya nadie palideció ante su voz, en esos tres días se habían convencido que el joven hablaba de esa manera porque era su modo de ser y no porque estuviera planeando como matarlos a todos.

-Gracias pero de todas formas…- Tenten sacó un momento la lengua y cerró los ojos de manera graciosa –Creo que ya extrañó mi cama y no he ido a casa desde hace tres días-

-Yo me quedaría pero mi clan va a tener una reunión así que mejor me voy yendo- Kiba trepó sobre Akamaru y después de prometer regresar al otro día se fue seguido de cerca por Shino, Shikamaru pensando que la mejor táctica que podía practicar por el momento era dejarlo a solas con Hinata también emprendió la retirada con Chouji y para cuando Itachi se dio cuenta ya solo estaba él en el amplio salón de reuniones, tan solo que le pareció una ironía.

Por tres días y dos noches había estado más rodeado de gente que en toda su vida entera, al principio creyó que terminaría matándolos a todos pero debía admitir que había acabado divirtiéndose, como cuando Lee se había parado dormido y había tenido a todos gritando y corriendo de un lado para otro porque no paraba de aventar golpes, patadas y Konohas sempu, o como cuando los bichos de las rosas se le habían subido a Akamaru y habían tenido una batalla campal sobre su pellejo contra los insectos de Shino, o cuando Neji se había quedado colgando de un techo porque Chouji sin querer le había quitado la escalera y el genio Hyuuga había tenido que gritar "¡Mierda que me caigo!" porque tenía en una mano una lata de pintura y no podía sostenerse, o como cuando Hinata y Tenten los habían vuelto locos a todos porque olía tan delicioso lo que estaban cocinando que a cada rato se arrimaban a ver si podían robar algo y de recompensa se llevaban un kunai rozándoles la oreja o un golpe Juuken a punto de tronarles un órgano interno.

Sí, había pasado buenos momentos, se había divertido con ellos aunque eran menores, en ocasiones hasta se había sonreído y cuando alguien gritaba "¡Bolita!" él tenía que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por recordar que era Itachi Uchiha y no podía aventarse sobre ellos y aplastarlos mientras los de abajo gemían de dolor.

Sí, ahora la zona Uchiha relucía de limpia y todo se los debía a ellos, al principio había creído que le ayudaban por ordenes de la Hokage pero luego descubrió que Shino, Neji y Kiba lo hacían por Hinata y Tenten y Lee por Neji, aunque al final al parecer todos lo hacían porque cuando toda esa situación de la remodelación y limpieza terminara harían una enorme fiesta para celebrar que Itachi Uchiha había vuelto a Konoha (fiesta que para su desgracia se llevaría a cabo en su casa pero bueno…).

-¡Venga Hinata-sama!-

-Lee-kun, no tienes porque llamarme así- escuchó voces afuera bajo la lluvia y se asomó a ver que pasaba.

-Si Lee- Neji rodó los ojos –Yo le digo así porque es de mi familia pero…-

-¡Hinata-hime que arda la llama de tu juventud!- el mencionado chico de traje verde había sido el único aparte de los dos Hyuuga que se había quedado a pasar la noche, quizás porque en su casa no había nadie que lo esperara.

-Ah… bueno…- la jovencita se puso en posición de ataque y tomó aire, el cabello suelto y la playera con el símbolo Uchiha (la tercera que Itachi le prestaba) pegándose a ella como su segunda piel.

-Itachi-san- Neji giró a ver al aludido que observaba desde la ventana y éste se encogió de hombros inalterable.

-Los demás se han ido-

-No se deshará de ellos mañana-

-Ya no importa- fijó nuevamente su vista en Hinata quien tenía un mini encuentro con Lee, algo que caracterizaba a esos tres chicos es que eran sumamente respetuosos, tanto que a pesar de todo no dejaban de llamarlo como a un superior.

-Itachi-san…- sin dejar de ver el encuentro el Uchiha inclinó la cabeza en señal de estar escuchando y Neji se acomodó en la pared para continuar –Sé que para los ninjas el amor no es algo que consideremos muy importante, pero llega un momento en que es indispensable…-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- a pesar de los gritos de guerra de Lee prefirió ver al Hyuuga directo a los ojos.

-Usted ha elegido a mi prima-

-¿Tienes algo que opinar al respecto?- se había encendido de tal modo su orgullo que en ningún momento tuvo la idea de desmentir la afirmación.

-Solo una cosa- tomando aire con fuerza Neji apretó los puños –No se atreva a dañar a Hinata-sama porque cuando entrega el corazón lo hace por completo, ella ya ha sufrido demasiado-

-Parece que en tu plan hay un fallo- Itachi arqueó una ceja –No creo que el gatito haya notado nada, hay que admitir que es bastante despistado-

-Quizás sea usted Itachi-san él que no sabe leer los sentimientos, pero olvida que yo soy el genio Hyuuga, Hinata-sama es para mi como un libro abierto- algo parecido a un calambre en el corazón lo sacudió pero por fuera su semblante siguió siendo el mismo.

-¿Y cuando se supones que has visto algo extraño?-

-Solo una cosa Itachi-san- el muchacho entonces giro la vista para ver como Hinata pateaba a Lee en el rostro y éste se zafaba para como consecuencia terminar los dos en el lodoso suelo –Hinata-sama jamás se pondría una playera que le perteneciera a un hombre, Hinata-sama jamás enrojecería al punto de casi desmayarse ante la presencia de alguien como lo viene haciendo con usted desde hace dos días y lo más importante de todo…- el Uchiha arqueó una ceja, inconscientemente apretó la madera bajo sus manos e inclinó el cuerpo hacía delante.

-¿Qué es lo más importante?-

-Hinata-sama no buscaría la mano de un hombre entre sueños para sujetarla entre las suyas como lo hizo anoche- luego ambos callaron, al frente Lee y la muchacha se levantaban completamente sucios, el muchacho riendo a carcajadas y ella sonriendo tímidamente, la lluvia empezaba a convertirse en tormenta e Itachi pensó, por una fracción de segundo imaginó que le gustaría tener una familia así, que le agradaba tener amigos así, que quería esa vida para él.

Notas de Okashira Janet: Bueno, haciendo nuevamente un espacio entre mis exámenes aquí les viene esta nueva entrega, es que con esto de la Influenza acá en México la vida se ha paralizado un rato así que todavía estoy presentando parciales, hasta el momento me ha ido bien, he sacado puros nueves aunque el viernes el examen de Metabolismo me pareció que era dimensión desconocida, de seguro que me equivoque de salón.

En fin, quiero agradecer ampliamente a:

**Kierinahana**

**Princezzhina-dark**

**Daina-chan**

**Aurora**

**Ely**

**Adrifernan19**

**ferny**

**Mary-chan Uchiuga**

**Gaahina-4e**

**Akasuna Tsuki-yuu**

**Lizirien**

**Harukauzaki**

**Viicoviic**

**Lia Du Black**

**Sofitcard**

**Angel_Herido**

**Hina Himura**

Si he de hablar del capitulo sinceramente no se que ha pasado, mi idea original no era juntar a todos los novatos a hacer desmadre en la casa de Itachi pero cuando escribo creo que son los personajes los que se apoderan de mí y no al revés.

En cuanto a su sugerencia de hacer que entren en escena Naruto y compañía lo más probable es que veamos un capitulo final y luego un epilogo donde aparezcan ellos, como dije antes este fic iba a ser corto.

Por hay hubieron algunas personitas que se sintieron tristes así que para ellos el anhelado "gatito" volvió a hacer aparición, por cuestión de espacio Ino no salió en escena pero ya hará de las suyas en el capitulo siguiente. No me alcanza el espacio para mencionar las impresiones de cada personaje pero espero desarrollarlas en el capitulo que viene.

Itachi me ha resultado muy difícil de manejar así que si creen que la estoy regando por alguna razón no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Sin más me despido, como siempre muchas gracias por comentar, es lo que nos impulsa para adelante, besos Ciao

_9 de Mayo del 2009 Sábado _


	5. Fiesta, por siempre juntos

**ROJO Y PERLA**

**Capitulo 5: Fiesta, por siempre juntos**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Shikamaru corrió ágilmente entre vendedores ambulantes, gente común en un día común y ninjas que parecían presas de una loca emoción porque el día esperado estaba en puerta.

Nadie se hubiera imaginado nunca, jamás que Itachi Uchiha regresara a Konoha y si alguien lo espero lo más probable es que en esas fantasías también se relatara a precisión su muerte (entre más dolorosa mejor), pero ahora el panorama no podía ser más diferente, Uchiha Itachi el autor de la famosa matanza Uchiha volvía revindicado por algo que, en un principio jamás fue su culpa.

-Problemático- ahogando una media sonrisa el Nara tocó a la puerta de la casa de su mejor amiga y luego de saludar a sus padres subió la escalera de dos en dos, según lo que le habían dicho Ino ya se encontraba bien, la razón de que no hubiera podido ir a visitarla antes había sido que en la mansión Uchiha nadie se daba abasto con tanto trabajo.

-¡Ino!- para su sorpresa se descubrió gritando al tiempo que tocaba la puerta, se sentía anormalmente feliz.

-¿Shika?- la voz de ella desde adentro fue como una clara invitación a pasar.

-Mira lo que te habías hecho floja- entró sonriendo, con la mirada danzando de algo que la rubia no supo reconocer más que como alegría mal disimulada.

-¿En realidad eres tú mi holgazán amigo?- la joven se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama y ni tardo ni perezoso el moreno se dejo caer frente a ella soltando un bostezo para que su actitud no se notara tan extraña, algo que a esas alturas ya era imposible disimular.

-Me han dicho que Itachi Uchiha esta de vuelta- los ojos celestes lo miraron preocupados –Que se va a quedar en Konoha y que ustedes han estado ayudándolo a limpiar, me ha parecido una reverenda tontería porque también me han dicho que el pago por sus servicios iba a ser una fiesta en su casa-

-A la cual vengo a invitarte- aunque intentó disimularlo el brillo en sus ojos oscuros era evidente.

-¡Pero…!- ella retrocedió espantada –Es un asesino, un traidor, un…-

-Asesino sí pero traidor no- el Nara negó con un dedo y su mirada procedió a volverse irónica –Si asesinas por tu aldea se le llama ser un buen ninja, si vas en su contra eres un maldito bastardo-

-Shika…- el sonrojo ganó sus mejillas –A veces me parece que más que un especialista en tácticas eres un desertor en potencia-

-Probablemente- rascándose la oreja rodó los ojos al techo como si no le diera importancia -¿Entonces vienes?-

-¿Crees que a él le agrade la idea?- tragando saliva la chica levantó las palmas de las manos –Yo no ayude a limpiar y no me conoce, lo más seguro es que…-

-Tú le salvaste la vida, recuérdalo- la apuntó con un dedo –Y te la has pasado en cama a causa de esa operación, Shizune y la Hokage también están invitadas así como cualquiera de nuestros padres que desee ir pero solo ellos-

-¿Y el resto de la aldea?-

-Créeme, lograr que nos aceptara no fue fácil- frunció levemente el ceño –Es igual o incluso más cerrado que Sasuke…- al decir el nombre sintió como un hueco surgía en su estomago tal y como si hubiera dado un paso en falso.

-¿Tanto así?- ella lo observó curiosa y él giró el rostro.

-Ah…-

-Pero bueno, Sasuke-kun tenía sus pros y contras, era serio pero guapísimo ¿Su hermano es por el estilo?-

-Ah…- apretó los puños, lo que le faltaba, que ahora Ino empezara a romancear con la idea de Itachi, había sido pésima idea ir a invitarla.

-Aunque creo que tiene un montón de años más ¿Cómo que edad tiene?-

-No sé… veintidós, veintitrés, algo así-

-No es tanto- ella canturreó feliz.

-Ah- definitivamente había sido pésima idea invitarla, todo el buen humor de su mañana se esfumaba como la espuma del mar.

-Oye, ¿Y como que te vas a poner?-

-Que problemático, lo que sea- instintivamente la joven tragó saliva y luego ladeó la cabeza tratando de llamar su atención pero él estaba férreamente volteado en dirección contraria, todo brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido y lucía bastante fastidiado y con ganas de irse.

-Shika…- le habló quedito, tocándole levemente el hombro.

-¿Entonces vas o no?- con rudeza se levantó de la cama y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que parpadear confundida, quizás intentar encelarlo un poco con la idea de que le resultara antojable el hermano de Sasuke no había sido buena pero ¿Cómo iba a saber que él terminaría molestándose?, por lo general Shikamaru era tan parco que resultaba imposible saber lo que estaba pensando, o peor aún, parecía que todo le daba igual, pero ahora…

-Voy pero…- se mordió ligeramente el labio indecisa –Pero si voy contigo-

-Es por eso que vine a invitarte- caminó hacía la puerta fastidiado –Si no lo pensara no estaría invitándote-

-¡Shika!- y al ver que se iba se paró de un salto y lo sujetó de la manga de su playera, el tejido hizo un sonido extraño como si se rasgara al mismo tiempo que el moreno abría grandes los ojos.

-¿Qué?- volteó a verla resuelto a echarle en cara su comportamiento tan extraño pero paró en seco al ver que la mano que tan férreamente lo sujetaba temblaba.

-Shika…- tragó saliva sin dejar de verlo.

-¿Estas bien?- giró completamente y la sujetó de los hombros recorriéndola rápidamente con la mirada, ¿Sería que seguía mal?, ¿Los efectos secundarios de la operación aún hacían mella en su cuerpo?

-Yo…- apretó los dientes y giró el rostro cerrando los ojos, se sentía tan tonta como en el tiempo que corría tras Sasuke diciendo "Sasuke-kun será mío, Sasuke-kun será mío", ¿Por qué el amor no podía simplemente llegar a ella?, ¿Qué diría Shikamaru si le soltaba de golpe que recordaba la ultima vez que había estado en su habitación?, ¿Qué diría si le explicaba entre lagrimas y suspiros de amor que se había pasado la ultima semana pensando en ese mágico momento y reviviendo la escena en su mente?

-¡Ino!- pero él no comprendía que pasaba, ejerciendo presión en sus hombros la obligó a que volviera a girar hacía él -¡¿Dime si estas bien?!-

-No entiendes…- cerró los ojos aguantando con mutismo el dolor de sus dedos correosos encajándose en su piel –Ya no… no cometeré el mismo error…-

-¿De que demonios hablas?- definitivamente todas las mujeres eran igual de problemáticas, hablaban un lenguaje que solamente ellas entendían.

-Shikamaru…- abrió los ojos y lo observó con el corazón en la mano, con las pupilas celestes presas de emoción y congoja, de amor y desesperación, si él no comprendía el llamado oculto en su rostro es que simplemente no sentía nada por ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?- inconscientemente la sacudió un poco, en cualquier otra ocasión habría sopesado en tres segundos la situación y deducido las posibles causas en menos de diez, pero con ella era diferente, cualquier rastro de pensamiento lógico se evaporaba de su cerebro, como si le dejara al descubierto la parte mas rudimentaria de su ser.

-Lo sabía…- con cuidado, con infinita calma lo separó lentamente aventándolo con sus manos, separarse de él era como separarse de una nueva ilusión, lo quería ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta?, quien sabe, quizás cuando pasado su deslumbramiento con Sasuke lo había visto guapo y definitivamente mayor con su chaleco Chunnin, quizás había sido en la ocasión en que lo había visto pasear con Temari de la arena por las calles de Konoha ¿Eran celos esas punzadas que sentía como alfileres en el corazón?, decir cuando había empezado a desarrollar sentimientos de amor por él era imposible pero de una cosa si estaba segura.

No cometería el mismo error por segunda vez.

Cuando era pequeña se había deslumbrado tanto con Sasuke que no lo había dejado ni a sol ni a sombra, no paraba de enumerar lo magnifico que era y lo guay que lucía y lo había fastidiado tanto que seguramente había terminado detestándola.

Shikamaru era su amigo, antes que cualquier otra cosa era su compañero, su camarada, la persona que más quería y si él no sentía el amor que ella sentía por él entonces no arruinaría las cosas, no perdería su amistad, se guardaría sus sentimientos, ¿Por qué eso era lo mejor, verdad?

-¿Qué sabias?- sin entender nada Shikamaru alzó las cejas al tiempo que su rostro endurecía como la cara de una piedra –Las mujeres son las criaturas más extrañas de este universo y jamás haré el menor intento por comprenderlas- retrocedió un paso y luego hizo un ademán fastidiado con la mano –Vengo como a las cinco, si es que aún quieres ir- caminó hacía la puerta, Ino pudo ver su espalda fuerte y ancha alejándose de ella, el brazo con sus características pulseras a punto de girar la perilla, el arete en su oreja y… "_No dejes que Sakura te gane, ni en el ninjutsu ni en el amor_", recordó el rostro de su maestro, la sangre saliendo de sus labios y la sonrisa que le dirigía en sus últimos suspiros. Como si algo la hubiera golpeado recordó de pronto que ella era Ino Yamanaka, la controladora de mentes, una chica rubia y sexy… ¡Una mujer que pelearía por lo que quería a pesar de las consecuencias!.

-¡Shikamaru!- no supo como ocurrió pero de pronto lo había empotrado contra la pared, ahora era ella quien lo sujetaba por los hombros, un intenso rubor en sus mejillas que apenas llegaba a la coloración de las mejillas de él.

-¡Que demon…!-

-¿Te gusto?- la pregunta le salió ahogada, como si la voz no fuera de ella sino de otra persona pero él supo, en ese instante comprendió que ella lo recordaba todo, que su memoria seguía ahí.

-No sé de que…- giró el rostro sintiendo como le temblaba la voluntad, no quería dañar a nadie, Ino era su amiga, era más que eso, le gustaba, le gustaba endemoniadamente pero Chouji era como su hermano.

-¡¿Te gusto?!- sintiendo que estaba a punto de llorar de humillación, amor y desesperación lo empujó hasta que ambos chocaron contra la pared, la espalda del joven contra el frío material produjo un rotundo "Crack" y ella sintiendo que caminaba por la orilla de un barranco hundió la cabeza en su pecho aferrandose a su chaleco.

-Ino…-

-No debiste besarme- no quería llorar, quería permanecer fuerte y decidida, quería que su rechazo no le doliera así como no le habían dolido nunca los de Sasuke, quería decirle con una sonrisa coqueta que ya caería en sus redes, pero no podía, ¡No podía porque el corazón se le estaba quebrando! -¡No debiste besarme si no sentías nada por mí!- su mirada celeste se clavó en la de él con fiereza -¡No debiste jugar conmigo, no debiste ilusionarme!- sentía ganas de soltarse al piso y estallar en llanto, sentía deseos de hacerse un rincón en su cama y ver al vacío hasta que se le acabaran las horas pero él seguía ahí frente a ella, con los ojos bien abiertos, con los labios a medio cerrar.

-¡Largo Shikamaru Nara!- pero más tardo ella en decirlo que él en sujetarla por la cintura con una ciega determinación y estrellar sus labios contra los suyos de manera tan precipitada que ambos sufrieron con el encuentro aunque fue un momentáneo segundo antes de que él la sujetara por la nuca introduciendo la lengua en su boca.

Ino no sabía que pensar, no sabía que hacer, ¿La quería?, ¿Estaba jugando con ella?, ¿Era solo una especie de broma bizarra?, su respiración agitada provocó que el abriera los ojos y sin dejar de acariciar sus labios le habló lentamente.

-No juego contigo- porque era Shikamaru Nara y sabía lo que estaban pensando los demás.

-Hablare con Chouji- porque era su hermano pero ella era su amor. La rubia por toda respuesta lo sujetó por la nuca profundizando el beso, porque él era Shikamaru, su Shikamaru.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi salió de la ducha y caminó sin playera y con el cabello mojado cayéndole tras la espalda hasta su habitación, era un día soleado como ninguno de los anteriores lo cual era bueno porque de otro modo lo más seguro es que Kiba y Akamaru llegaran a ensuciar la casa como en los días pasados.

Tomando una toalla el joven empezó a secarse el cabello y caminó descalzo hasta su cama en donde descansaba un montón de ropa, era extraño que no hubiera crecido mucho en esos años de destierro voluntario, siempre había pensado que sería un hombre muy alto pero al final se había quedado simplemente en alto así que su antigua ropa le seguía quedando a la perfección.

-Supongo que esta bien- murmuró por lo bajo y aventando la toalla al respaldo de una silla procedió a escoger lo que se pondría, los muchachos estaban tan emocionados con el asunto de la fiesta que habían acordado hacerla "De verdad, como si fuera una fiesta verdadera" según las exactas palabras de Kiba, lo cual quería decir que habría bocadillos, todos se pondrían ropa de fiesta y si tenía muy mala suerte también era posible que alguien llevara un karaoke.

Itachi se ponía enfermo de solo pensar que alguien fuera a intentar obligarlo a cantar, sus experiencias con un micrófono en mano habían sido escasas o mejor dicho inexistentes a excepción de una ocasión cuando tenía trece años y se había puesto a cantar con unas gafas oscuras al ritmo de alguna canción tonta meneando las caderas solo para darse cuenta con una vergüenza mortal que ni siquiera treinta años en destierro lograría parar la humillación de descubrir que el pequeño Sasuke-kun lo observaba con los ojillos bien abiertos y preguntándole si aquello era una nueva técnica secreta del equipo ANBU.

No, mejor que los del karaoke ni se le acercaran porque era capaz de activar el Sharingan, aún sufriendo por adelantado el joven pasó a colocarse una camisa negra de botones con el emblema del clan en pequeño bajo la nuca, unos zapatos bien boleados y el cabello sujeto en la clásica coleta baja. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se vestía de civil que no pudo evitar sentirse raro, como si no fuera él la persona que le regresara la mirada desde el espejo.

-¡Uchiha-san!- un grito desaforado logró que el joven negara con la cabeza, la única persona que podía llegar a las cinco y media cuando habían dicho que se verían a las seis era Rock Lee.

-Lee-kun…- le abrió la puerta sin mostrar ninguna emoción en el rostro pero no pudo evitar retroceder un paso cuando la joven bestia verde de Konoha que ahora vestía unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa verde tierno le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que levantaba el pulgar en señal de victoria.

-¡Yosh!, Uchiha-san si que sabe como verse bien-

-Tú también luces diferente- se hizo a un lado cediéndole el paso, eso era lo más cercano a un elogio que otro hombre hubiera recibido de parte suya.

-¡Gracias!- sus ojos ardieron con pasión -¡Tenten me ha dicho que traer mi spandex verde sería de mal gusto!-

-Supongo…- aunque en su mente se dijo que si que lo sería.

-Uchiha-san, como Tenten ha dicho que seguramente yo sería el primero en llegar me mando con esto- rápidamente el joven se sacó del hombro un morral y mostró unas series de luces blancas –Dijo que lo pusiera en el patio 2, que cuando llegue la noche de seguro que van a querer bailar-

-Bien- dio vuelta y empezó a caminar con el muchacho siguiéndolo dócilmente, en las platicas desaforadas de los muchachos no había escuchado nunca que planearan hacer un baile, seguramente era algo que se le había escapado.

-Uchiha-san, ¿Hay alguien que le guste?- de sopetón, de golpe y porrazo el chico dejo caer la pregunta, el Uchiha entreabrió los labios y estaba por decir de la manera más fría posible si acaso Neji había abierto la boca cuando el de pobladas cejas sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que de su rostro salían corazoncitos.

-¡Porque a mi me gusta mucho Sakura-san!-

-¿Sakura?- le sonaba el nombre pero no recordaba de donde.

-Sí, solo que es compañera de Naruto-kun y justo ahora…- el muchacho guardó repentinamente silencio pero luego volvió a sonreír -¡Pero bueno, no tengo porque preocuparme!, después de todo Uchiha-san se va a quedar con nosotros ¿Verdad?-

-¿A que te refieres?- Itachi que ya había acercado una escalera y esperaba que el muchacho le pasara las luces enarcó una ceja.

-Digo que usted va a quedarse en Konoha, ¿Verdad?, las cosas entre Sasuke-kun y usted ya se arreglaron-

-Yo no diría eso-

-Pero no piensa ir y ajustar cuentas con él, ¿Verdad?-

-¿Quién te dijo que planeaba hacerlo?- con un alambre y bastante maestría empezó a enganchar las luces, desde su posición inferior Lee se ruborizo.

-Lo lamento si fue una indiscreción de mi parte pero he escuchado a Hinata-sama contárselo a Neji-

-¿A Neji?-

-Ella estaba muy preocupada por usted porque dijo que en realidad usted sentía un gran cariño por Sasuke y terminar una batalla entre ustedes no sería nada bueno, honestamente yo también pienso lo mismo, en esta ocasión debería dejar que Naruto-kun se hiciera cargo de todo-

-¿Ella dijo que dejara las cosas en manos de Naruto-kun?-

-¡Hai!- el joven infló el pecho –Naruto-kun es un formidable oponente y además él quiere como a un hermano a Sasuke-kun, estoy seguro al igual que Hinata-sama que él es capaz de traerlo de vuelta-

-¿No crees que sería mejor que arregle mis propios problemas por mi cuenta?- enarcó una ceja bajándose de la escalera, las luces ya se encontraban colocadas.

-En circunstancias normales diría que sí pero Sasuke-kun es su única familia, el apoyo que no encontrara en ningún otro lado, si se encontrara solo sabría a lo que me refiero- por una breve fracción de segundo Itachi observó de reojo a Lee pero el joven no lucía apesadumbrado pese a que hablaba por experiencia propia.

-Entiendo-

-Aunque el calor de un hermano no se puede comparar con el calor de una esposa- el muchachito se rascó la barbilla –O algo así me dijo Gai-sensei, él opina que yo debo casarme porque el poder de la bestia verde de Konoha proviene del amor, por eso la llama de la juventud de mi maestro puede llegar a apagarse- por mera deducción el Uchiha se dio cuenta que seguramente la versión adulta de Lee debía estar pasando por un momento solitario en su vida.

-En ese caso suerte con la chica que te gusta- el joven le sujetó el hombro para luego entrar a la casa.

-¡Suerte a usted también Uchiha-san!- el muchacho sonrió feliz y estaba a punto de retarse a si mismo a dar veinte vueltas a la casa haciendo el pino para conseguir el amor de cierta pelirrosa cuando una voz lo paró en seco.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- Tenten con una falda negra y una blusa al estilo tradicional japonés lo observó ceñuda –No te quiero tener sudado a mi lado el resto de la tarde-

-Tenten, cuando se va a una casa se deben usar las puertas, no saltar las bardas-

-¡Lee pedazo de…!- ante el griterío Itachi asomó un ojo, la jovencita lucía muy linda con el cabello en dos coletas en lugar de dos chonguitos pero eso no dejaba de lado que cuando se molestaba con su amigo parecía que iba a arder Troya.

-¡Ey Uchiha!- una voz demandante en la entrada principal lo obligó a alzar una ceja, cierto que la había invitado pero en ningún momento hubiera creído que asistiría… la Hokage en persona.

**8:00 P.M Zona Uchiha**

El aparato del demonio tocaba con alguna pista que Itachi no lograba reconocer y que tampoco le hubiera gusta averiguar, en el improvisado circulo la máxima autoridad de Konoha (léase como la Hokage) contoneaba las caderas, micrófono en mano y mejillas rosas de "He tomado mucho" tarareando algún ritmo indefinido, a su izquierda Shizune le aplaudía dejando por lo menos una vez que su jefa se divirtiera, más al fondo el antiguo grupo Shika-Ino-Cho bebía hablando de los viejos tiempos como si estuvieran en una cantina y el grupo nuevo renegaba de sus padres al tiempo que reían para que después Ino tomara a cada uno de la mano y los jalara hasta donde la Hokage seguía cometiendo errores al intentar entonar Little by little.

Apoyándose en la pared el joven Uchiha se cruzó de brazos y paseó la mirada a su alrededor buscándola de manera que pareciera casual, había tanta gente en la casa que no había podido platicar con ella más que un saludo cuando entró del brazo de su primo.

Neji… seguramente era el hombre más envidiado de la reunión, sentado en un banco con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, camisa blanca y pantalón de vestir negro era como una estrella de cine que se aburriera felizmente en una fiesta de antiguos amigos, pero según el personal punto de vista de Itachi nadie podía estar muy, muy aburrido con semejante diva a su lado. Hinata llevaba puesta una falda de mezclilla a medio muslo, una camisa negra de botones con los dos superiores abiertos y el cabello suelto y ondeante que le llegaba hasta la cintura finamente cepillado.

Por momentos la chica tocaba el brazo de su primo para mostrarle algo y él la atendía sonriendo de medio lado, no había duda de que aquel par de chicos eran los ejemplares más hermosos que había dado el clan Hyuuga en muchas generaciones.

-¡Hey Itachi!- Kiba que milagrosamente se había paseado por todo el lugar con Akamaru sin romper ni siquiera un jarrón lo saludó alegremente con la mano.

-Kiba-kun- él devolvió el saludo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Me fascina el ambiente pero si el anfitrión no esta muy divertido la fiesta pierde su brillo-

-Me encuentro a gusto-

-Sí, lo veo- el castaño se encogió de hombros –Ya con un Shino Aburame es suficiente, los Uchiha deben tener su estilo propio, ¿Por qué no vas un rato con Hinata?, no creo que la cantada sea lo tuyo-

-Crees bien- metiendo ambas manos a los bolsillos caminó hasta donde Neji por fin había dejado sola a Hinata unos momentos para ir por algo de beber.

-¡Uchiha-san!- al verlo la muchacha le sonrió ampliamente para casi al instante encogerse tímidamente, la verdad no se sentía siendo ella exactamente al usar esa ropa, su estilo era más ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¿Cerrado?, ¿Mojigato?, ¿Largo?, pero la cuestión era que el clan había decidido que los jóvenes Hyuuga tenían que representar con dignidad, distinción y clase a su clan, Neji y ella habían pasado las dos horas mas torturantes de su vida siendo arreglados, maquillados, perfumados y colocados como unos muñequitos de escaparate listos para la venta.

Hinata tenía que admitir que con el cabello recogido en alto su primo se veía más que bien, tenía ese rostro perfecto como grabado a fuego y los ojos que lograban mostrarse intimidadores cuando querían o irónicos y galanes. Ella en cambio apenas se había podido reconocer con unos tacones y una falda que dejaba más que al descubierto sus bien torneadas piernas. Se hubiera desmayado y fingido una enfermedad para no asistir a la fiesta en esas fachas pero Neji le había prometido que la protegería y lo que Neji prometía Neji lo cumplía.

-Gatito…- poniéndose a su lado Itachi se recargó en la barra observando como la Hokage le había pasado el micrófono a Ino quien lo hacía de maravilla emocionando de paso a sus compañeros de equipo y a sus padres que decían algo que sonaba como "Esa es la nueva generación".

-Parece que todos se la están pasando de maravilla- la jovencita sonrió girando a verlo.

-Tal parece- giró hacía ella, su blanca piel, su boca roja, sus ojos grandes y claros, ¿Cómo hacerle saber a esa niña que lo tenía hecho un loco?, ¿Cómo decirle que había caído en la trampa como un reverendo tonto?

-¿Pasa algo Uchiha-san?- se adelantó hacía él preocupada pero en ese instante alguien menciono algo acerca de la comida y que tenían que prender la luz de la sala principal, el joven se amonestó mentalmente porque no habían reconectado esa línea y la caja de los fusibles se encontraba muy lejos, casi hasta la salida de la zona Uchiha.

-No se apuren, ya la conecto- dio media vuelta tomando a su paso una bebida y estaba por salir cuando Neji se le unió.

-Esta lejos y no podemos dejar que el anfitrión vaya solo cuando fuimos nosotros quienes caímos como pirañas sobre su casa ¿Verdad Hinata-sama?-

-¡Hai!- entendiendo la indirecta la chica se paró de un salto del banco y corrió tras ellos, sus pendientes plateados brillaron en la luz cada vez más apagada del día y cuando llegó en medio de ellos Neji le rodeó la cintura con una mano para luego pasar a ver a Itachi, el Uchiha no se inmutó pero mientras caminaba se dijo que si Neji buscaba la manera de molestarlo lo estaba logrando.

-¡Que lindos que se veían esos tres!- apenas hubieron salido Ino palmoteó contenta –Itachi-san es mas lindo de lo que había pensado pero Neji-san hoy se veía arrebatador-

-Problemática que estoy aquí- dándole vuelta con desgana a su bebida Shikamaru soltó un largo suspiro.

-Sé apreciar la belleza cuando la veo- la jovencita se giró hacía él sonriéndole –Pero tú eres mi único amor-

-¡Ino!- el joven se sonrojó furiosamente girando la mirada hacía Chouji, se habían tardado en llegar a la fiesta porque primero habían tenido que explicarle las cosas al de huesos anchos.

-No importa- el robusto muchacho sonrió –Pase lo que pase no dejaremos de ser amigos-

-¡Eso puedes asegurarlo!- la jovencita se le echó encima en un abrazo y Shikamaru apuró el trago girando a otro lado la mirada, no sería fácil para Chouji aceptar su relación pero esperaba que su amistad perdurara, después de todo…

-¡Shikamaru ven acá!- los amores van y vienen pero los amigos son para siempre.

-Que linda se veía Hinata-sama- Lee algo aburrido porque no podía tomar alcohol so riesgo que destruyera toda la casa y porque la Hokage le había quitado el micrófono para que no destruyera los oídos de los presentes balanceó sus pies sobre el banco alto en donde estaba sentado.

-¡Vaya que sí!- Tenten soñando despierta apoyó la barbilla sobre una de sus manos -¿Te imaginas que acabara terminando con él?-

-¡¿Con Neji?!- Lee saltó abriendo incluso más sus ya de por sí enormes ojos.

-¡No tonto!, con Itachi-san… aunque…- un sonrojo realmente atractivo hizo mella en sus mejillas –La verdad se veía muy pero muy bien al lado de Neji…-

-¡Son primos!-

-Ah, que importa- la joven hizo un gesto de vaguedad con la mano y él infló los cachetes, por esta vez dejaría el comentario de Tenten pasar solo porque ya se había tomado unas buenas tres bebidas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Neji aspiró fuertemente el aire en sus pulmones y volvió a repetirse lo que estaba por hacer, no era inteligente, no era algo propio de él y por encima de todo su vida peligraba, entonces ¿Por qué lo hacía?.

Era por ella, debía repetirse que era por ella, Hinata era la clase de persona que no abría su corazón ni expresaba sus sentimientos a menos que se encontrara frente a una situación muy tensa, en condiciones normales se mostraba tímida y entre más introvertida y distante mejor.

Uchiha Itachi había demostrado después de todo ser un buen hombre, la había respetado, no había intentado nada con ella y para su desgracia de seguir así la situación las cosas no llegarían a ningún lado y ya la Hokage se estaba impacientando (no era una mujer que se caracteriza por saber esperar después de todo), su primera misión como ANBU ¿Por qué tenía que ser algo como eso?, eso no era una misión ni era nada, era jugar a que le rebanaran el cuello.

-¿Ya vio los fusibles Uchiha-san?-

-Creo que deben estar por aquí- por ultima vez Neji contempló la idea de no hacer nada pero finalmente lo venció su idea personal del deber, después de todo Itachi la quería, ella lo quería (aunque aún no se diera cuenta) y él la dejaría marcharse porque Hinata-sama, su querida prima merecía ser feliz.

-Creo que ya los encontré-

-Clic- Itachi levantó la palanca de la luz pero al mismo tiempo la puerta del diminuto cuarto se cerró y la pesada tranca de afuera cayó sobre los barrotes.

-¿Neji-nisan?- asustada Hinata colocó sus manos sobre la puerta, se suponía que su primo estaba afuera vigilando que la puerta no se cerrara por el aire pero ya no lo escuchaba del otro lado.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Byakugan!- la chica activó su línea de sangre y confundida notó como la figura de su primo se alejaba a toda prisa pero sin rastro de que alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo.

-¿Y Neji?-

-Él-él-no-no entiendo, él-se-se fue- aunado a su tartamudeo la jovencita se puso nerviosa como nunca en la vida y se pegó a la pared izquierda del cuartito.

-Debe ser una broma- Itachi enarcó una ceja maldiciendo por dentro al genio Hyuuga, si quería descontrolarlo lo estaba logrando.

-Pero, Ne-Neji-nisan no es esa clase de persona- la jovencita lo observó con firmeza y él le devolvió una mirada larga, en ese diminuto lugar entre peor se trataran mejor, no quería que sucediera nada extraño, por lo menos no de su parte.

-Pues ya lo hizo-

-Él…- aunque lo meditara mucho no hallaba explicación lógica a lo que estaba pasando.

-Olvídalo- molesto porque vestido como civil no llevaba ninguna arma consigo el muchacho se acomodó en la pared contraria a la chica y cruzó los brazos.

-Po-podríamos intentar salir-

-En la condición que quedé después de la operación no soy capaz de crear ninguna dimensión para escapar y dudo mucho que el puño gentil pueda contra el acero de esta puerta-

-Ah…- intimidada y turbada Hinata entrelazó los dedos tras su espalda y se dedicó a mirar la oscuridad circundante con tan mal tino que debido a su posición y a que era unos cuantos palmos más alto Itachi podía ver el inicio de sus senos moviéndose conforme a su respiración.

-Deberías…- su voz se ahogó antes de salir ¿Qué le decía?, ¿Qué se quitara de enfrente por que le estaba despertando insanos deseos?, ¿Qué se pusiera en otro lado?, pero si el lugar era tan pequeño que ponerse en otro lado era como decirle que se pusiera junto a él.

-¿Si?-

-Nada- silencio, por unos cuantos minutos ambos se entretuvieron sin decir una sola palabra, solo observando la oscuridad que empezaba a crecer, sus zapatos y de vez en cuando una mirada de reojo al otro.

-¿No pensaran sacarnos?- cansada por estar de pie con los zapatos de tacón Hinata soltó un suspiro y se medio sentó en el aire recargando la espalda en la pared.

-Parece que no- estirando las piernas Itachi también soltó un suspiro –Quien diría que terminaríamos así-

-Y sin embargo…- las mejillas de la jovencita se sonrojaron –No podría enojarme con Neji-nisan-

-¿Mpf?- el intentó de ladrido, gruñido, afirmación o lo que sea que hubiera surgido de la garganta del Uchiha logró que ella riera por lo bajo.

-Uchiha-san, me da algo de pena decirle esto pero creo que después de todo estar con todos le ha hecho bien-

-¿A que te refieres?-alzó una ceja.

-Bueno, antes lucía más serio y, bueno, todavía lo es, pero…- nerviosa jugueteó con sus dedos –Creo que su mirada brilla, su rostro se ve tranquilo-

-Pues a ti también te ha hecho bien- la observó de reojo –Tartamudeas menos-

-¡Ah!- roja de los pies a la cabeza agachó la cabeza mientras unas rayitas escarlata surgían bajo sus ojos.

-Sasuke nunca se vio tan tierno-

-¿Perdón?-

-Sasuke nunca se vio tan tierno, no recuerdo una imagen de él tan tierno como tú-

-¿A que se refiere con tierno?- puso ambas manos sobre su pecho tratando de calmar su agitada respiración y lo observó levantando hacía él sus orbes perla, como si esperara, como si aguardara.

-No lo sé- exhaló largamente –Me desconozco a tu lado-

-Uchiha-san…-

-No es algo que me agrade- frunció el ceño –Te has atravesado en mi camino-

-¡Yo no…!- desesperada agachó el rostro, él le había hablado fríamente como en sus primeros encuentros –Le juro que jamás intenté molestarlo Uchiha-san-

-Pero lo hiciste- sus ojos antes fríos ahora la observaron calidos, cosa que ella no pudo ver por tener la vista gacha –Te atravesaste, me confundiste, has aniquilado mis metas…-

-¡Uchiha-san, matar a su hermano no es su verdadero sueño lo sé!- levantó la cabeza decidida y por mero instinto él la sujetó del antebrazo endureciendo su rostro, la quería, le gustaba, había soñado una vida a su lado pero ella era tan ingenua como para no notarlo, Neji estaba equivocado, ella no lo quería como él a ella.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- susurró la pregunta con velado rencor rozando con sus labios su oreja -¿Qué tanto me conoces?, no sabes nada, no lo entiendes-

-¡Lo entiendo!-

-¿Por ser un Hyuuga?, ¿Acaso puedes leer mis emociones como en un libro abierto?- la sujetó por los antebrazos, su mirada oscura fija en ella -¿Es entretenido registrar con tus ojos mi alma?-

-¡No!- chilló desesperada –Aunque pudiera no lo haría, usted no entiende-

-¿Qué no entiendo?, ¿Si no es así como lo sabes?, ¿Cómo puedes intentar decidir por mí mis metas?-

-Porque yo…- las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos, se sentía tan perdida, necesitaba urgentemente un apoyo, Neji, Kiba, Hanabi, ¡Alguien!, pero estaba sola –Yo… cuando lo veo a usted…-

-¡¿Qué?!- la urgencia, la emoción y la incertidumbre se reunieron en su garganta de tal manera que solo pudo lanzar una pregunta mordaz y urgente asustándola.

-¡No sé!- las lagrimas ya no pudieron detenerse resbalando por sus blancas mejillas.

-Espera…- la pegó a la pared con las manos por encima de su cabeza, ¿Sería acaso…?.

-¿Qué hace?- asustada intentó zafarse –Uchiha-san, ¿Qué hace?- pero entonces la oscuridad lo engulló por completo no solo la oscuridad que lo rodeaba sino también la oscuridad oculta en su corazón, olvido que era pequeña y joven, olvido que por unos momentos había pensado en ella como una hermanita, olvido que le provocaba ternura, en esos momentos lo único que recordó fue que él era un hombre y ella era una mujer, la primera que lloraba por él y no a causa de él.

-¡Uchiha-san!- se retorció asustada cuando las manos de él se metieron bajo su blusa sujetando su espalda para pegarla a su propio cuerpo, quiso gritar cuando sus labios calientes se apropiaron de los suyos, intentó defenderse cuando ese cuerpo grande y extraño la apretó contra la pared para poder sentirla mejor y por encima de todo quiso morirse al darse cuenta que ella también lo esperaba, que ella lo estaba deseando con la misma intensidad, que su corazón latía como loco bajo su blusa por él, por Itachi Uchiha.

-Gatito, mi gatito- el tono de posesión en sus palabras provocó que su respiración se agitara, de pronto sus manos la acariciaban por completo, tuvo que cruzar las piernas al sentir algo que nunca antes, ni siquiera con Naruto cerca había experimentado en su vientre.

-U-Uchiha… ¡Uchiha-san!- gritó asustada cuando sintió como su mano subía lentamente por su pierna, empezando a perderse por su corta falda, entonces todo el embrujo que estaba viviendo se vino abajo, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?, encerrada en un cuartucho besándose con nada más y nada menos que Itachi Uchiha cuando toda la vida había proclamado que a quien amaba era a Naruto ¿Sería que tan superficial era?, ¿Tan rápido había muerto un amor que ella juraba sería eterno?

-¡Aléjese!- confundida, asustada y muerta de vergüenza lo separó de sí con un fuerte aventón, fue en ese momento que Itachi se dio cuenta de que las cosas habían salido mal, no solo se había dejado llevar por unos instintos que ni siquiera sabía que poseía sino que además la había asustado.

-Espera… tranquilízate- pero para ella hacer tal cosa resultaba imposible, con el pánico producto del momento no le tomo ni cinco segundos reunir chakra y mandar a volar la puerta de una violeta patada juken que o mucho se equivocaba o no había sido inventada aún.

-¡Hinata!- pero cuando se asomó a la puerta la chica ya escapaba de ahí corriendo a toda prisa, mordiéndose los labios y maldiciendo por lo bajo Itachi se acomodó la camisa y corrió tras ella, ya había perdido todo lo bueno que tenía, no iba a dejar que le sucediera de nuevo.

**10:00 PM Patio 2 de la Zona Uchiha **

Ino cambió la musica (por quincuagésima vez en esa noche) para gran fastidio de Shikamaru que fingió un ataque de tos y dejo que su rubia y reciente novia bailara un rato con su mejor amigo para así él poder descansar un poco.

-Neji, ¿Estas preocupado?- sin dejar de bailar Tenten observó a la lejanía donde la mirada del Hyuuga estaba perdida.

-No-

-Eres malo mintiendo- la castaña rió –Pero tu prima estará bien-

-Eso espero-

-Pero deja de distraerte tanto, eres guapo pero ninguna mujer aguanta tres pisotones por canción-

-Claro…- pero estaba tan distraído que la chica tuvo que soltar un suspiro, lo más seguro es que sus pies volverían a sufrir.

-Si sigues así mejor le digo a Lee que…- pero entonces la musica paró, todos giraron la mirada hacía donde Neji observaba, Hinata con el cabello algo desordenado por la repentina huida, con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y los ojos confundidos a punto de llorar observó a todos aterrada, ella no era la clase de persona que gustara ser el centro de atención y menos en condiciones tan adversas.

-Hinata-sama…- Neji adelantó un paso hacía ella pero entonces Tenten lo sujetó con firmeza por el brazo.

-Neji…- tras ella y con el rostro aliviado por haberla alcanzado se encontraba Uchiha Itachi.

-Ino- Shikamaru giró rápido hacía su novia y no se necesitaron más palabras para que ella entendiera el mensaje, un "clic" y "Kessenai Tsumi" empezó a tocar.

-¿No pudiste encontrar algo más romántico?- el moreno gruñó por lo bajo, se estaba jugando el futuro de Konoha en una maldita canción.

-Es lo mejor para una reconciliación- la rubia alzó una ceja –Ya lo verás-

Mientras tanto Hinata se aturdió en primera instancia con la musica con efectos electrónicos, pero solo fue un segundo luego volvió a agachar la cabeza musitando un "Disculpen" que solo Kiba alcanzó a escuchar y estaba por emprender la carrera, cuando él, el hombre que en unas pocas semanas le había cambiado la vida le sujetó el brazo.

-Suélteme onegai- susurró su petición sin girar a verlo.

-Dime-

-No hay nada que decir-

-¿Por qué?-

-Fue un error- con el orgullo lastimado la sujetó por los hombros, no le importaba que todo el maldito mundo los estuviera viendo.

-Mírame a los ojos, encuentra el rojo en mi mirada latiendo por ti y contéstame ¿Fue un error?-

-Uchiha-san…- angustiada intentó zafarse.

-¡Mírame!-

-Uchiha…-

-¡Mírame!- con frustración la obligó a verlo directo a los ojos –Y deja que el perla de tu mirada me conteste-

-Yo…- temblando, estaba temblando por completo, el corazón escapando por su boca.

-¿A que le temes?- la musica empezaba a volverse melancólica, a lo lejos la Hokage hipaba por la conmovedora escena (cosa que le quitaba todo romanticismo al momento), Neji era controlado por Tenten para no ir y rescatar gallardamente a su prima, Kiba esperaba con el ceño fruncido haber si llegaba la hora de que él y Akamaru impusieran paz y Shino sentado a la mesa bebió despacio su soda esperando con paciencia el desenlace de la novela más apasionante que había visto en su casi nada romántica vida.

-Uchiha-san, yo le temo… ¡Le temo a mi corazón!- cruzando las manos sobre su pecho desvió la mirada –Pensé que amaba a Naruto-kun, pero al estar cerca de usted, es como si bombeara con mayor fuerza, al estar cerca de usted siento no solo que puedo lograr lo que me proponga sino que también me siento protegida ¿No lo entiende?-

-La que no entiende eres tú- aliviado por fin Itachi sonrió, una sonrisa sincera nacida desde el fondo de su corazón –Lo que siento por mi hermano menor tú has dicho que sabes lo que es, por supuesto que lo entiendes, es el amor que sientes hacía Naruto, completamente igual-

-¿Qué?-

-Te sientes feliz viéndolo feliz, le deseas lo mejor, harías lo que pudieras por protegerlo pero…-

-¿Pero…?- los labios de él se acercaron a los suyos nuevamente pero esta vez ella no hizo por huir de él, quería saber la respuesta la necesitaba.

-El amor que me tienes es el que te tengo, el amor es egoísta, no creas en mentiras, una persona solamente es feliz cuando la persona amada esta a su lado, uno solamente es feliz cuando la persona que amas roza tus labios con los suyos-

-¡Uchiha-san!- entreabrió los labios y entonces él la sujetó por debajo de la barbilla, con delicadeza besó sus labios, iba a empezar de nuevo, iba a hacerlo bien, la quería, ahora lo sabía.

-¡Ey, ey besuqueos a otra parte!- celoso Kiba gruñó.

-¡Que lindos se ven juntos!- Tenten juntó ambas manos feliz.

-Bueno… lo mismo decías cuando estaba con Neji…- Lee hizo el comentario como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡¿Qué?!- el Hyuuga saltó poniéndose morado -¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-Nada, nada-

-¡Pero es mi prima!-

-No te esponjes-

-¡Mi prima!-

-Que hermosa pareja, sabía que lo lograríamos- la Hokage levantó su copa de sake feliz (la duodécima de la noche).

-De hecho usted no hacía más que decir que todo sería un fracaso- Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos pero entonces Ino se le echó al cuello y dejo de quejarse.

-Bien por ti Hinata- Shino levantó su vaso de soda a modo de brindis y siguió con lo suyo en la soledad de su mesa.

-Nos besamos en publico- saliendo de su burbuja de cristal Hinata estuvo a punto de desmayarse en brazos de Itachi quien simplemente puso su rostro frío de siempre y tomándola de la mano la jaló a la pista de baile.

-No importa, iban a saberlo de todos modos-

-Uchiha-san, ¿A dónde vamos?-

-¿Sabes cual es la diferencia entre mi hermano menor y yo?- la chica podía mencionar una lista de unas cincuenta pero prefirió negar con la cabeza porque no sabría por donde empezar.

-La diferencia es…- la sonrisa sarcástica, esa que aparecía cuando estaba a punto de pelear con un rival que sabría sería fácil vencer apareció en su rostro –Que yo sé bailar-

-¿Ah?- con un grito de guerra de Lee la música volvió a cambiar, la luz se apagó, los foquitos de colores empezaron a prender y algo que sonaba como "_I like to move it move it" _empezó a sonar.

-¡Uchiha-san, pero yo no sé!- presa del panico Hinata estaba por escapar de la pista pero el Uchiha la detuvo con esa mirada de superioridad en su cara.

-Te voy a enseñar, de cualquier manera nadie puede ganarle a bailar peor a una Hokage ebria-

-C-creo- unas rayas moradas aparecieron en el rostro de la chica que veía a la máxima autoridad de Konoha mover de manera perturbadora las caderas.

-¡Esa fuerza de la juventud!- bailando en realidad muy bien (cosa que le debía a las dieciocho horas diarias de practicar taijutsu) Lee se contorsionaba por toda la pista, Tenten tras él trataba de seguirle el ritmo sonriendo.

-¡Que demonios!- Kiba se lanzó a galope a la pista.

-Cojamos valor- Neji soltó un suspiro y le pasó a Shino una copa de sake.

-Supongo que será lo mejor- el Aburame observó por unos momentos la copa de vidrio y luego de un solo trago se la hecho toda, entre más rápido se le subiera mejor.

-Gatito…- sujetándola de las caderas al tiempo que la estridente musica los hacía moverse al ritmo de su alocado corazón Itachi se inclinó sobre ella.

-¿Si?-

-Eres mi gatito-

-Ha…-

-Siempre te voy a cuidar-

-Gracias- le pasó las manos por atrás de la nuca como Ino le señalaba que hiciera escudándose con Shikamaru por si el Uchiha volteaba.

-Te quiero-

-Yo…-

-No es necesario que me respondas ahora- sin dejar de bailar, con el rostro sereno de siempre le dio un golpecito en la frente con dos de sus dedos –No voy a irme de aquí de cualquier manera-

-Uchiha-san…- y entonces su rostro se iluminó en el instante en que la canción terminaba y fue ella y no él quien busco sus labios nuevamente en esa noche.

-¿Habías ido a otra fiesta mejor?-

-No, nunca- y entonces ambos sonrieron juntando sus frentes y abrazándose sin tomar en cuenta a Neji y a Shino que empezaban a contarse chistes entre ellos y a reír de manera exagerada como si estuvieran pasados de copas (cosa que en ellos era completamente imposible ¿Verdad?) al antiguo grupo Shika-Ino-Cho bailando por toda la pista algo que ellos mismos habían denominado "culebrin, culebron, adivina quien soy" y a sus hijos arrastrándolos para llevarlos a casa, tampoco notaron que la Hokage los estaba casando con el poder que le brindaba ser la máxima autoridad de Konoha que para algo tenía que servirle ser Hokage, que en sus tiempos las cosas eran mas sencillas pero que hacían una bonita pareja y les diría que se besaran si no estuviera tan enternecida y llorosa pensando en Jiraiya.

Tampoco notaron que Kiba intentaba desesperadamente que Akamaru no defecara nuevamente sobre los rosales ni que Lee y Tenten empezaban a comerse el pastel entre risas.

No, porque esa noche era su noche, era su fiesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Notas de Okashira Janet: Me duele la cabeza, nunca escriban un capitulo de sopetón sin parar o terminaran viendo doble. AGRADESCO INFINITAMENTE A:

**Viicoviic**

**Sofitcard**

**Black-sky-666**

**Daina-chan**

**Taia himura**

**Kierinahana**

**Sally10**

**Hina himura**

**Sofia13**

**Gaahina-4e**

**Akasuna tsuki-yuue**

**Ferny**

**Aurora **

**Vampirville**

**Mitsuki-hyuuga**

**Pandora84**

**Kairi-sparda**

**Lizirien**

**Adrifernan19**

**Adriana_Uchiha**

**Karina Natsumi**

**Princezzhina-dark**

**Babu buba**

**Aiko uchiha**

**Harukauzaki**

**Mari-chan Uchiuga**

**Fiffy20**

**Alice**

Ahora si recibi un montón de reviews, estoy muy feliz por su apoyo y pues ahora nada más nos falta el Epilogo y esta historia llega a su final, muchas gracias por todo Ciao

_23 de Mayo del 2009 Sábado _


	6. Epilogo: Hermanos

**ROJO Y PERLA**

**Epilogo: Hermanos**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

**-**Muchachos, no rompan la formación- ahogando un suspiro cansado Yamato carraspeó para hacerse escuchar entre los árboles.

-Nah, Nah- Naruto que lucía especialmente desaforado pasó completamente de hacerle caso –Ya estamos llegando a Konoha, no hay por que temer-

-Los enemigos…- el pobre capitán intentó seguir con sus razones, pero entonces la fría y autoritaria voz de Sasuke Uchiha se escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Los enemigos no se nos acercaran, no después de que hemos vencido a Akatsuki por nuestra propia cuenta-

-¡Hai!- Naruto volvió a saltar feliz –Somos los más geniales de por aquí ¿Cierto Sakura-chan?-

-No seas presumido Naruto- la joven de cabello rosa negó con la cabeza pero luego su mirada verde admiró con alegría el camino que la llevaba de vuelta a Konoha, de regreso a su hogar, volver a la aldea siempre era bueno, pero volver después de tres años de ausencia lo era aún mejor.

-¡Pero Sakura-chan!- el rubio gimoteó y luego volvió la mirada hacía el ultimo del equipo –Eh Sai ¿Verdad que somos los mejores?-

-Supongo…- el antiguo ANBU levantó una ceja como meditando acerca de la respuesta que debía dar –Supongo que si vencimos las fuerzas de Akatsuki que hasta estos momentos se consideraban las de mayor poderío no solo en el país del fuego sino en toda región que se jactara de tener presencia shinobi…-

-Empiezas a hablar de manera tan extraña como Shino, mejor cállate- interrumpiéndolo el de ojos azules frunció el ceño y volvió a saltar con mayor brío hacía delante.

-Muchachos…- derrotado Yamato soltó un cansado suspiro, él no era como Kakashi que podía lograr que los demás lo obedecieran con un simple movimiento de cabeza, para lograr que Naruto lo acatara tenía que asustarlo, para que Sai cumpliera las ordenes tenía que darle primero un discurso al más puro estilo Nazi, de Sasuke ni se diga, él nunca lo había escuchado siquiera y la única que a veces estaba de su parte era Sakura, pero ni siquiera ella era completamente leal en momentos de alta tensión en donde la chica prefería seguir sus instintos.

-Bueno, al menos los voy a regresar a todos con vida- el cansado capitán murmuró por lo bajo, empezaba a creer que ser un ANBU era mil veces mejor que ser un guía de equipo, ahora entendía porque ese chico Shikamaru se la pasaba quejándose cuando le asignaban jefe de una misión.

-¡Konoha, Konoha!, ¡Ramen, ramen!, ¡Amigos, amigos!...- Naruto guardó silencio después del ultimo grito y cerrando los ojos sonrió de una manera especialmente feliz.

-Hyuuga, Hyuuga…- susurró Sasuke por lo bajo con fastidio.

-¡¿Quién dice que estoy pensando en ella?- el joven giró frenético hacía el otro.

-Solo pones esa cara de estupido cuando piensas en ella- el Uchiha lo observó sin rastro de emoción, realmente Naruto se arrepentía terriblemente de haberle confesado a su amigo la declaración de la chica, desde entonces el portador del Sharingan no lo dejaba de molestar.

-¡Eso es mentira!- levantó ufano la cabeza –Me halago mucho que Hinata-chan haya pensado eso de mi pero no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos, ya te lo dije antes-

-¿Ah sí?- con altanería levantó una ceja -¿Y por que no?-

-Bueno porque…- sentía que las mejillas le ardían y estaba consciente de que seguramente todo su equipo podía ver el fuerte sonrojo de su cara –Soy un hombre que siempre esta en peligro, además como futuro Hokage tendré una vida llena de enemigos y trampas, no puedo arrastrar a Hinata-chan conmigo-

-Sueñas en el aire- tan directo como siempre Sasuke encogió un hombro –Mejor di que no sabes que demonios hacer y que en cuanto la veas te derretirás como gelatina-

-¡Tú, Sasuke teme!- completamente molesto el rubio se le fue encima en un golpe atronador pero el Uchiha simplemente tuvo que moverse un poco para esquivarlo, a ser sincero le divertía un poco esas escenas que ya se habían borrado de su mente desde que se había unido a Orochimaru hace tantos años.

-Naruto, por favor- Sakura le sujetó el brazo soltando un suspiro –Tienes dieciocho años no sigas comportándote como un niño-

-¡Pero Sakura-chan!- el rubio lloriqueó y entonces ella lo soltó como si le quemara antes de que se le fuera encima en un abrazo.

-Bien, continuemos o nunca llegaremos- por una vez Yamato dio la orden sin tono a replicas y todos asintieron siguiendo el camino en silencio.

-Ey, Sakura-san- sin dejar de saltar Sai desvió la mirada hacía la chica, ambos habían terminado últimos en el equipo y los de adelante no podían oírlos.

-¿Qué pasa Sai?- giró ella también hacía él con aire distraído.

-No soy bueno con los sentimientos, pero leí en un libro…-

-¡Ay no!- la chica se llevó una mano fatídica a la frente –Si me vuelves a salir con uno de tus tontos conocimientos literarios o me vuelves a decir fea "de cariño" te voy a romper la nariz-

-No, no es eso- el joven sonrió, últimamente su sonrisa había dejado de ser una mueca para convertirse en una realidad.

-¿Entonces?-

-Leí que las personas tienen diferentes maneras de protegerse-

-Continua- lo miró de reojo.

-Sakura-san… ¿Te estas protegiendo de Naruto?-

-¿Qué?- intentó sonreír como si la cosa le causara gracia pero por dentro sintió como si el corazón le hubiera dado un doloroso vuelco –Debes estar bromeando, Naruto no me lastimaría ni aunque lo torturaran para hacerlo-

-Hablo de sus sentimientos- el joven volvió a posar la mirada en el camino, había leído en un libro que en ocasiones el contacto visual hace que la otra persona se sienta intimidada o sin el valor de decir lo que realmente desea.

-¿Los sentimientos de Naruto?-

-Y los tuyos- el muchacho completó la frase –Me doy cuenta que lo que sientes hacía Sasuke-kun es diferente a lo que le profesas a Naruto-

-Bueno- intentó parecer firme –Eso es porque Naruto es un gran amigo, es más, es como mi hermano, siempre me ha apoyado y animado, además yo a él…-

-Lo amas- Sai terminó la frase sin ninguna duda.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- sus puños se apretaron frenéticamente –Ni siquiera comprendes los sentimientos-

-Lo sé- desvió un poco la mirada, sabía que lo que venía a continuación podía costarle la cabeza –Pero el día que Naruto le contó lo de la pelea con Pein a Sasuke-kun, cuando él estaba tan cohibido y sonrojado contándole la declaración y Sasuke-kun se burlaba de él…-

-¡Me viste!- el grito salió ahogado de su garganta.

-No entendí que pasaba, no sabía porque te habías ido y cuando iba a preguntártelo te encontré a la orilla del río-

-¡Demonios!- sumamente humillada apretó los dientes, jamás se había percatado de que Sai la observaba mientras ella lloraba desconsolada murmurando entre gemiditos "Te amo Naruto, te amo Naruto", había sido una manera de desahogarse, Hinata había tenido el suficiente valor para decírselo pero ella no había podido hacerlo, la experiencia con Sasuke le había dejado un amargo sabor de boca, sabía que Naruto no era como el Uchiha pero aún así su corazón tenía miedo.

-Sakura-san…- asustado por el resultado de sus palabras Sai intentó acercarse a ella.

-No le digas ni media palabra de esto a Naruto- sus ojos verdes lo observaron con fiereza, si Naruto se había enamorado de Hinata ella no sería quien se metiera en medio, no era su estilo, ya había aprendido la lección al competir en contra de Ino cuando eran niñas por un muchacho.

-No se lo diré- el joven le sonrió –Pero Sakura-san… usted debería decírselo-

-No entiendes…- apretó los puños y levantó la mirada, hasta delante Naruto brincaba feliz retando a Sasuke para ver quien llegaba primero, el de cabello negro no parecía muy entusiasmado por la idea.

-Tal vez no- Sai entonces también levantó la mirada –Pero después de tres años muchas cosas pueden haber ocurrido…- Sakura giró a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos consciente de que cuando Sai decía algo como eso era porque ya tenía la información en la mano, sin embargo el muchacho permaneció mudo, la conversación había terminado.

-¡KONOHA!- Naruto gritó eufórico, frente a ellos las puertas de la aldea lucían tan brillantes como las recordaban.

-¡Llegamos!- Sakura tampoco pudo negar su emoción, por más que no quisiera admitirlo extrañaba profundamente a sus padres, a su maestra y -aunque le doliera-, también extrañaba un montón a Ino.

-Aquí estoy- pasando saliva y alzando la cabeza como si estuviera retando a la aldea Sasuke elevó la mirada hasta recorrer cada minúscula parte de los arcos de bienvenida, los guardias de la entrada que recibían con hurras a Naruto y las calles que empezaban a despertar esa fresca mañana. No podía evitarlo, sentía cierto odio, cierta cantidad de mortal desprecio hacía Konoha, aunque Naruto le había hecho ver que la gente cambia y que la venganza no le traería nada como recompensa su corazón seguía estando oscuro, seguía sediento, no podía descansar.

-¡De vuelta teme!- sintió la palmada del rubio en su espalda y contestó su entusiasmo con un gruñido, para él el camino no sería un paseo de rosas, antes que nada tenía que ir ante el consejo, soportar el castigo que tuviera que ponerle la Hokage y ganar la confianza de la aldea entera, algo que no tenía deseos de lograr ni en lo más mínimo, que la gente le temiera le parecía perfecto para su existencia, así por lo menos no volvería a tener a un maniático y loco club de fans tras él.

-Habrá que entregar los reportes a Tsunade- Sakura tragó saliva nerviosamente, Yamato ya se había despedido para entregar el fin de su misión.

-Sabemos que quieres verla- Sasuke con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre giró hacía ella, sabía que la chica había sido alumna de la Hokage –Ve- una calida sonrisa, una que solo le dedicaba a ella, se plasmó rápidamente en su cara para después borrarse como si nunca hubiera existido.

-Bien- la joven les sonrió ampliamente a todos para después darse la vuelta y echar a correr, la relación que tenía con Sasuke desde que se habían vuelto a unir en un equipo era nueva, como si hubieran tenido que empezar las cosas desde el principio, ambos sabían que tenían en el otro un hondo cariño pero se cuidaban mucho de no ahondar en tales sentimientos, las palabras sobraban y a fin de cuentas ambos habían entendido con una sola mirada que los sentimientos pasados ya no eran ni la sombra de los nuevos, ni ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él ni él la detestaba como tantas veces había dicho que lo hacía en el pasado.

-¡Pero Sakura-chan!- Naruto extendió la mano hacía su amiga pero era demasiado tarde, la joven ya se había ido.

-Decídete, Hyuuga o Haruno- tan directo como siempre Sasuke levantó una ceja cruzándose de brazos y echando a caminar.

-¡Oye!- el rubio lo apuntó con un dedo –Ni lo uno ni lo otro, un hombre no debería tomar decisiones como esa cuando esta tan confundido-

-Por lo menos admites que estás confundido-

-Bueno, yo me voy- ambos giraron al recordar que Sai seguía con ellos.

-Ah, claro- Naruto levantó una mano tontamente despidiéndose como un niño.

-Y tengan cuidado- los ojos sagaces del ex ANBU se clavaron en ellos antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo –Hay cosas que suceden después de tres años-

-¡Ah!- unas rayas moradas aparecieron bajo los ojos de Naruto –Ese tipo me da miedo-

-Pues es tú amigo supuestamente- el Uchiha lo vio de reojo.

-Sí, pero un amigo extraño- el de ojos azules asintió repetidamente con la cabeza y luego giró feliz hacía el otro -¿Y a donde vas a ir ahora?-

-A mí casa-

-Pero tú ya no tienes casa-

-No al departamento, hablo de la zona Uchiha-

-Cuando me fui seguía sombría y prohibida, no creo que te haga bien volver a un lugar así- poniéndose serio el rubio vio fijamente a su amigo –Mejor quédate unos días en mi departamento hasta que hayamos arreglado bien las cosas en la aldea-

-¿En ese cuchitril lleno de cucarachas?- el joven Uchiha arqueó una ceja –No gracias-

-¡Oh mal amigo, mal amigo!- Naruto gimoteó –Uno que se preocupa por ti-

-Lo que digas, si de verdad quieres ayudarme entonces apúrate a seguirme el paso y resígnate a pasar unos tres días limpiando la casa conmigo-

-Nooo…- con tremendos ríos de lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas Naruto se dirigió con paso apesadumbrado tras su amigo –Por lo menos debimos pedirle ayuda a Sakura-chan, ella es chica y sabe más de estas cosas que nosotros-

-No des excusas y camina- el otro gruñó apurando el paso, los comercios apenas estaban por abrir y a ser sincero no le apetecía en nada empezar a ver las expresiones de los aldeanos cuando supieran que el ultimo Uchiha llegaba a la aldea.

-Yo quería ir a Ichiraku, ramen, mi adorado ramen…-

-Deja de llorar, no has cambiado nada- ambos se observaron y fue inevitable que una sonrisa apareciera en sus rostros.

-Ni tú tampoco, sigues siendo el serio, amargado y antisocial que recuerdo-

-Y tú el boca floja, impulsivo y estupido…- meditó un segundo y luego alzó los ojos al cielo –Bueno, quizás un gramo menos estupido, pero solo eso-

-¡Oye!- una vena furiosa apareció en el rostro del rubio y justo cuando iban a enzarzarse en otra de sus peleas sin sentido ambos desviaron la mirada como si se tratara de un imán a la pareja de chicos que caminaban por la acera opuesta.

-¡Anda Shika!- por un momento Sasuke estuvo tentado de correr al descubrir en la chica a la rubia odiosa que lo perseguía por todos lados cuando era niño, pero pronto notó que ella parecía demasiado ensimismada observando al joven que la acompañaba.

-¿Por qué tenemos que comprar algo como eso?, mujeres problemáticas- el moreno vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa blanca no podía ser otro que Shikamaru, Naruto se sorprendió ampliamente de cómo el tiempo lo había logrado cambiar, estaba mucho más alto de lo que recordaba, un poco de barba en el mentón y notablemente más musculoso, Ino también lucía diferente vistiendo un vestido celeste muy alegre y el cabello suelto cayendo por su espalda.

-Vamos, necesitamos una vajilla si es que quieres comer decentemente en casa-

-Ok, tú ganas- el joven soltó un suspiro y luego sujetándola por la cintura le hizo dar tres vueltas en el aire -¿Por qué me tienes como tonto a tu merced?-

-Porque te quiero- sonriendo la jovencita le pasó los brazos por el cuello provocando que tanto Naruto como Sasuke carraspearan, ambos se habían sentido inevitablemente incómodos ante la muestra de cariño, incómodos y celosos, no podían negarlo, ambos ansiaban un cariño que hasta el momento les había estado vedado.

-Ah…- Shikamaru bajó a la rubia al tiempo que giraba hacía los dos recién llegados.

-¡Es Naruto!- Ino fue la primera en reconocerlo.

-¡Naruto que sorpresa!- sin soltar la mano de la chica el moreno cruzó la calle para estrechar la mano de su amigo –Pensé que habías muerto por ahí en una charca apestosa o ensartado por un Akatsuki-

-¡Hey que eso puede ser malinterpretado!- el rubio entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y tú eres…?- Ino giró hacía Sasuke, se le notaba aún feliz y agradable pero visiblemente no lo reconocía en lo más mínimo.

-Uchiha Sasuke- su mirada penetrante pareció taladrarla, solo en esos momentos el poseedor del Sharingan se dio cuenta en su totalidad de lo solitario que se encontraba, Naruto y Sakura estaban felices por ver a los amigos que habían dejado en la aldea, sin embargo él…

-¿Uchiha Sasuke?- Ino abrió grandes los ojos y de un tirón sintió como Shikamaru la ponía mecánicamente tras de él.

-Debí suponerlo- el Nara sonrió de medio lado –Ya te me hacías conocido-

-Eras Nara Shikamaru ¿No?- el Uchiha lo observó sin rastro de emoción.

-Bueno, bueno…- notando que la situación se volvía incomoda Naruto se metió en medio sonriendo nerviosamente –Parece que ustedes dos están muy juntitos- lo mejor sería cambiar drásticamente el tema de conversación.

-¡Ah sí!- la mirada de la chica se volvió a iluminar y Sasuke tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás al notar el brillo demente que surgía de ella como en los tiempos en que lo perseguía sin descanso.

-Ino por favor no seas…- un leve sonrojo se empezó a pintar en las mejillas del moreno.

-¡Shikamaru y yo estamos casados!- radiante extendió la mano donde lucía su anillo de recién casada.

-Problemática- Shikamaru a su vez también extendió la mano mostrando su anillo y girando la vista a otro lado.

-¡Ah-ah-ah!- sin acabar de creérselo Naruto los señaló a ambos de mala manera con su dedo índice –Pe-pe-pe-pero…-

-Muchas cosas pasan en tres años, ¿que quieres?- el Nara se encogió de hombros.

-Enhorabuena- Sasuke hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, una fanática mas que se quitaba de encima.

-¿A dónde van chicos?- la rubia los miró con curiosidad –Si acaban de llegar los podemos invitar a almorzar, por cierto…- la alegría se pintó en su mirada -¿Sakura también llegó con ustedes no es así?-

-Ah, sí- el rubio ladeó la cabeza –Pero se fue a ver a Tsunade-obachan-

-Shika, vamos a por ella, anda, anda-

-Ya que- el joven soltó un suspiro con su mujer colgándose de su brazo, un reencuentro de amigas como lo eran esas dos sería traumático para él.

-¿Entonces vienen a almorzar?-

-¡SÍ!-

-No- el Uchiha miró de reojo a su compañero como quien ve un caso perdido –Tenemos algunas cosas que hacer-

-Pero, pero, pero…- el rubio observó acongojado a Ino quien no pudo hacer otra cosa más que encogerse de hombros.

-¿Vas a la zona Uchiha?- Shikamaru observó al poseedor del Sharingan con seriedad.

-¡Sí!- Naruto se apresuró a responder –Me lleva a que haga de chacha limpiando todo, es un mal amigo, es…- mientras Naruto seguía murmurando incoherencias la pareja de esposos intercambió una rápida y sorprendida mirada que no pasó por alto para el Uchiha.

-¿Van a limpiar… ese lugar?- Ino hizo la pregunta con cautela, observando los ojos del Uchiha en busca de un error.

-Sí-

-Ah…- Shikamaru entonces apretó inconscientemente la mano de su esposa –Entonces les deseamos suerte- hizo una leve inclinación y dio media vuelta jalando a una Ino que no parecía muy convencida –Y Uchiha…-

-¿Ah?-

-Te haría bien tomar las cosas con calma, sean cuales sean tus propósitos-

-¿Qué?- Naruto parpadeó sin comprender ni media palabra de lo dicho pero ya Shikamaru avanzaba a largos trancos sin soltar a su rubia que lo seguía murmurándole si estaba bien lo que acababan de hacer.

-Algo esta pasando aquí- Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Vamos, ¿Qué tan mal puede estar la cosa?, no pasa de que hayan creado un parque de diversiones donde antes era tu hogar-

-Muy gracioso- ambos continuaron en silencio ante la falta de gracia del chiste, justo cuando Naruto estaba por intentar hacer algún comentario tonto de lo que sea que se le ocurriese, como el clima, las caras de los Hokages, su nuevo jutsu pervertido o la ropa extravagante del menor de los Uchiha un sonido lo hizo salir de su trance.

-Tsk-

-¿Qué?-

-Aquí es- Sasuke parecía sorprendido.

-Bueno…- Naruto que venía atrás asomó la cabeza por un lado y notó el arco brillante, el jardín bien cuidado, los farolillos de bienvenida –Parece que alguien decidió remodelar-

-No pueden hacerlo- Sasuke apretó los puños y entró a la zona con paso violento.

-¿Por qué no?- un poco más calmado por no tener que limpiar Naruto le siguió el paso.

-Porque es propiedad de los Uchiha, aunque haya sido un traidor este lugar no le pertenece a la aldea sino a los Uchiha-

-Entonces no entiendo- el rubio arrugó el ceño, ahora que lo pensaba habían entrado al lugar sin el menor cuidado, sin ponerse a pensar que clase de shinobi vivía ahí y si podía ser un enemigo en potencia.

-Maldición- gruñendo Sasuke se dirigió al lugar que más le importaba, corriendo el shoji entró a un comedor seguido de cerca por Naruto.

-No creo que sea correcto que nosotros…-

-Esta era mi casa- el joven lo cortó por lo seco.

-Ah… entiendo- rascándose la cabeza registró con la mirada la habitación, estaba muy bien cuidada, los pisos brillantes, algunas macetas alegrando el ambiente y unos retratos de los padres de Sasuke adornando las paredes, fuera quien fuese la persona que habitaba en ese lugar se notaba que le tenía respeto a los antiguos dueños.

-No entiendo- confundido Sasuke abrió otro shoji, el cuarto de sus padres estaba tan bien cuidado como el recibidor, dando vuelta en redondo se dirigió a su propia habitación descubriendo que todo estaba en perfecto orden e incluso se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad.

-¿Lo habrá hecho la vieja Tsunade sabiendo que regresabas?-

-No me parece muy factible…- frunciendo el ceño y dejando caer su mochila de viaje en el piso Sasuke volvió a girar la vista por la habitación.

-Estoy sintiendo una sutil presencia…- poniéndose serio Naruto le hizo una seña con la cabeza a su amigo –Parece que es en otro lugar-

-Vamos- apretando los puños el Uchiha siguió a su amigo, ambos cuidándose ahora de no ser descubiertos.

Recorrieron un amplio pasillo y entraron sigilosamente por una ventana, el lugar despedía un agradable aroma desde la cocina, sin embargo luego de una breve ojeada ambos notaron que en ese lugar no había nadie, después de revisar varios salones y ya algo desesperados Sasuke abrió lentamente y sin el menor ruido el shoji de la ultima habitación y entonces…

-Ah…- Sasuke tuvo que ahogar el leve murmullo que salió desde el fondo de su garganta, tras él Naruto se había quedado completamente tieso, con los ojos bien abiertos y las manos sueltas, frente a ellos una chica de largo cabello negro con destellos azulados se encontraba sentada frente a un espejo desenredando su larga melena, llevaba puesta solo una camisa de hombre blanca que le llegaba a medio muslo y le cubría las manos dándole un aire enternecedor.

-Hi-nata-chan…- Naruto murmuró por lo bajo sin acabar de creerlo y entonces el Uchiha frunció el ceño y entreabrió los labios, ahora entendía porque la confusión del rubio acerca de sus sentimientos, esa chica despertaba en él el deseo de protegerla, no solo era su belleza recatada y luminosa sino la paz que parecía habitar en su corazón, los movimientos delicados que tenía al sujetar el cepillo, el blanco de sus piernas y el perla de sus ojos.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos supo que hacer, no entendían que hacía la chica Hyuuga en la residencia Uchiha y mucho menos podían detener el alocado latir de sus corazones, era una fortuna que la jovencita aún no los hubiera notado.

-Gatito- a lo lejos oyeron un seco llamado y observaron como la chica daba media vuelta sobre el banco y sus mejillas se adornaban rápidamente de rubor, Naruto recordó entonces con sorpresa que esa era la reacción que ella tenía siempre que él andaba cerca.

-Gatito- la voz se volvió a escuchar más cerca y entonces y por alguna extraña razón que no acertaba a comprender a Sasuke el estomago se le hizo un nudo.

-Por aquí- la chica llamó tímidamente y una cabeza mojada de largo cabello negro escurriendo hizo su aparición por la puerta que daba al jardín.

-Con que aquí estabas- tanto Naruto como Sasuke quedaron en completo estado de congelamiento al ver al hombre que sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse el exceso de agua entraba a la habitación sin camisa y descalzo, ambos podían reconocerlo, ¿Era acaso un fantasma?, ¿Habían caído en un genjutsu?

-Uchiha-san, debería ponerse una playera- la jovencita desvió la mirada avergonzada y el sonrió observándola divertido desde su altura superior.

-El tiempo pasa y tú sigues igual que siempre-

-¿Le molesta?- levantó tímidamente la mirada.

-No, ya sabes que me gusta- la sujetó por la cintura y la levantó como si se tratara de una pluma besando con ansías su boca y dejándole a los otros dos la perturbadora imagen de los muslos al descubierto de su prometida que en cualquier otra circunstancia les habría hecho sangrar por la nariz, pero que en esos instantes solo aumentaba su confusión.

-¡Uchiha-san!- Hinata gimoteó soltándose del agarre –Nos van a ver-

-No tiene importancia- él entonces le dio un golpecito en la frente con dos de sus dedos sonriendo de medio lado –Todos saben ya que eres mi prometida de todas formas- ella sonrió en respuesta y Sasuke abrió grandes los ojos, Naruto tras él no pudo contenerse más tiempo, abrió el shoji de un manotazo llamando la atención de la pareja hacía ellos.

-¡Naruto-kun!- Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida sin saber que decir e Itachi ladeó la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos, el rubio no le preocupaba, pero había cierto joven que le recordaba a si mismo en sus años de ANBU observándolo con un sentimiento que no podía definir.

-Hinata-chan, ¿Cómo…?- el de ojos azules extendió una mano hacía ella haciéndole una seña con la cabeza hacía Itachi, a pesar de que Sasuke le había explicado todo lo referente hacía su hermano y la matanza de su clan para él Uchiha Itachi seguía siendo un hombre peligroso a pesar del poder que le había obsequiado y con el cual había hecho reaccionar a Sasuke.

-Sasuke-

-Itachi- sin embargo tanto Naruto como Hinata tuvieron que retroceder al notar el instinto que emanaba de los hermanos, como un aura que los obligaba a separarse.

-Estas vivo-

-Tú también- se miraron largamente, su rostro como una hoja en blanco, sin nada que los delatara.

-Pensé que te había matado- el más joven habló amargamente.

-Pensaste mal- a su vez el mayor lo observó con firmeza.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que seguías con vida?- había amargura en su voz.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- tensión en la del mayor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Konoha?-

-No me has respondido- Itachi llevó una mano hacía su bolsillo trasero presto a atacar si era necesario.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo?- Sasuke no era de los que perdieran los estribos, era un muchacho serio, de mente fría, calculador podrían añadir muchos, pero en esos instantes sus sentimientos se dispararon como un proyectil.

-No es de tu incumbencia- y para contraatacar Itachi se mantuvo frío, completamente ajeno a los sentimientos del menor.

-¡Soy tu maldito hermano!-

-Pensé que eso había muerto entre nosotros hace tiempo- Hinata se horrorizó al escuchar las palabras de su prometido, sabía que eso no era cierto, sabía que había noches en las que se acostaban juntos sin tocarse, uno al lado del otro viendo las estrellas e Itachi suspiraba pensando en donde estaría su tonto hermanito menor, ambos se seguían queriendo, podía asegurarlo, pero eran demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo.

-Tal vez deberíamos arreglar las cosas aquí y ahora- Sasuke habló sin pensar, para un hombre como él la única posible salida a los problemas era mediante la pelea.

-Quizá sea esa la única salida- Itachi se puso entonces en posición de combate, habían pasado tres años desde que se le había declarado a Hinata, tres años desde que había renunciado a terminar con su hermano, pero ahora la sangre en su cuerpo lo llamaba a terminar lo que había empezado, a acabar con lo que había creado.

-Ataca-

-¡No!- salida de la nada y dándole un susto mortal a Naruto quien pensó que aquellos dos podrían matarla por interponerse Hinata se paró frente a Itachi extendiendo los brazos.

-Quítate- Sasuke desvió la mirada consciente de que si veía esa mirada decidida no podría continuar –Quítate o te mato-

-Sobre mi cadáver idiota- por primera vez en toda su vida Sasuke pudo percibir una nota de verdadero sentimiento en la voz de su hermano, una mezcla de odio, posesión y amor.

-Sasuke-san- temblando por dentro, pero firme por fuera Hinata clavó su mirada en los ojos de Sasuke –Le pido que detenga esto, su hermano no tiene deseos de enfrentarse con usted-

-No es lo que parece- sin embargo la tensión en sus dedos desapareció.

-Le estoy hablando muy en serio- la chica levantó la barbilla, se sentía tonta cubierta simplemente con una camisa en medio de dos hombres que podían despedazarla con el simple pensamiento, pero no dejaría que una pelea entre esos dos se llevara a cabo.

-Hinata Hyuuga ¿No?- relajándose el joven la observó fijamente –Parece que mi hermano se ha encontrado a alguien con agallas-

-Ah…- ruborizándose furiosamente toda la actitud de hace unos momentos se le vino abajo –No-yo, en realidad, yo no, yo no soy así…- bajó la mirada al suelo sumamente avergonzada y entonces Itachi la tomó del brazo jalándola atrás hasta que rodeó con un brazo su cintura.

-Suficiente gatito-

-Hai-

-Entonces…- sin saber por donde empezar o que decir Sasuke se concentró en la muchacha por parecerle lo menos peligroso -¿Es tu prometida?-

-Sí- ambos se miraron entonces a los ojos, como un rayo recordaron las viejas rencillas del pasado, lo que habían tenido que pasar uno por el otro, las vueltas en círculos y a ciegas que habían dado hasta poder encontrarse.

-¿Cómo?-

-Es una larga historia- el mayor sonrió de medio lado.

-Hinata-chan, ¿Te vas a casar con… él?- Naruto aún sin acabar de creerlo se lo señaló con el dedo como para confirmar pero entonces la heredera del Souke levantó la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente asintiendo, para el rubio era claro que sus sentimientos estaban bien definidos y aunque eso le causaba un profundo malestar debía admitir que no se sentía engañado, después de todo -y tal como lo había dicho Sai- en tres años muchas cosas podían pasar.

-Te has conseguido a una chica linda- cruzándose de brazos Sasuke desvió la mirada, debía cuidarse muy bien de no mencionarle a su hermano que a primera vista la muchacha le había gustado pero para él, había descubierto en ese escaso tiempo que Itachi podía llegar a ser un celoso violento cuando el asunto trataba de ella.

-Que bien que estés de acuerdo, porque nos casamos en dos semanas-

-¡Tan pronto!- nuevamente el rubio saltó.

-Hai- Hinata agachó la cabeza aún con el brazo de su novio sujetándola fuertemente de la cintura –En cuanto cumpla dieciocho años-

-Pero si ya viven juntos- Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-De hecho no- pisando por un momento la simple vida de un terrenal Itachi se pasó la mano por el cabello y giró la mirada hacía la puerta soltando un sonoro suspiro –De seguro no tarda nada en venir Neji-kun gruñendo que soy un inmoral por no regresar a su adorada primita a casa-

-¡Uchiha-san!- la jovencita tragó saliva queriendo que se la tragara la tierra, su primo también era muy celoso en cuanto a su persona.

-Vaya hermano pervertido- Sasuke volvió a sonreír, empezaba a sentirse bien con esos dos, casi como si tuviera un lugar a donde volver.

-Hinata-chan, ¿Entonces viven aquí solos?- Naruto hizo la pregunta sin saber si estaba cometiendo una imprudencia o no.

-Pues…- la chica sonrió nerviosamente –La verdad es que todo el mundo viene por aquí-

-¿Qué quieres decir con todo el mundo?- la tez de Sasuke se volvió más pálida de lo normal, su sueño de hogar tranquilo con su hermano antisocial y la chica recatada empezaba a venirse abajo.

-A eso mismo- alzando la barbilla y cruzándose de brazos Itachi observó con diversión a su hermano –Kiba-kun aplastando las rosas con Akamaru, Lee-kun haciendo destrozos sin querer, Tenten-dono intentando controlarlo, Chouji-kun comiendo papitas y el matrimonio Nara tendido en una azotea viendo las nubes-

-¡¿Y puedo vivir yo también con ustedes, puedo, puedo?- Naruto cuyo agudo sentido del olfato ya le había advertido que lo que salía despedido de la cocina era olor a ramen recién hecho puso ojos de estrellita.

-Ah… en realidad creo que solo vienen de visita Naruto-kun- la chica le sonrió cerrando los ojos y el joven le sonrió de vuelta apretando imperceptiblemente los puños, se daba cuenta cabal de que había desperdiciado algo valioso en su vida, había dejado correr la oportunidad de tener a Hinata como quien deja que el agua se deslice por sus manos y sin embargo… sin embargo no podía guardarle rencor a Itachi y mucho menos a ella.

-Gatito, ponte algo más de ropa ¿Quieres?- el joven acarició la cabeza de su futura esposa desordenándole el cabello –No quiero que mi hermano y Naruto-kun planeen mi muerte para quedarse contigo-

-¡Uchiha-san!- mortalmente avergonzada dio media vuelta y corrió a su cuarto ante la mirada de los tres hombres.

-Entonces te casas- Sasuke volvió a verlo.

-Sí- y hasta entonces ambos fueron conscientes de que una nueva familia se formaba para ellos.

-Felicidades-

-Ah…- empezando a dar pequeños pasitos de lado Naruto empezó a recorrer el camino a la cocina –Creo que voy por ramen- pero para Sasuke era obvio que quería darles algo de intimidad.

-¿Y bien?- Itachi se cruzó de brazos –Si aún quieres pelear no hay nadie que pueda impedirlo-

-No quiero pelear- apoyándose en la pared el joven también se cruzó de brazos –Pero debiste decirme que la aldea te había obligado a hacer lo que hiciste-

-No quería que te avergonzaras de tú clan- el mayor habló pausada y amargamente.

-Era en vano ocultarlo, además, tú y yo somos el futuro- arqueó una ceja –No somos los Uchiha del pasado sino una nueva generación- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mayor.

-Me alegra que lo tomes así tonto hermanito menor- y sin venir a cuento dio dos pasos hacía él y le estrelló dos dedos en la frente.

-Eso siempre ha dolido idiota- Sasuke gruñó presto a vengarse.

-¿En serio?- Itachi abrió los ojos en señal de desconcierto –Nunca antes te habías quejado-

-Claro que duele- frunciendo el ceño se sobó la parte dañada.

-Pero el gatito tampoco se queja…- pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos y el menor negó con la cabeza.

-Es raro que llames a tu futura esposa de esa manera, es muy tierno para alguien como tú- pero Itachi no lo estaba oyendo, encogiéndose de hombros el más joven salió de la estancia en busca de su amigo pero cuando estaba por cerrar el shoji tras de él vio a Hinata entrar a la habitación, vestía un pescador blanco y una camisa de resaque negra, era jodidamente bonita, su hermano se había sacado la lotería con ella.

-Uchiha-san- la chica giró la vista alrededor -¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Oye gatito…- pero él parecía sumido en otra cosa –Cuando te pegó así- acto seguido le dio el conocido golpecito en la frente -¿Te duele?-

-Ah…- la joven sonrió nerviosamente –Un poco-

-¿En serio?- parecía alarmado -¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

-Pues…- retrocedió un paso –Pensé que lo sabía-

-¡¿Cómo iba a saberlo?- la sujetó del brazo pegándola a él y abrazándola contra su cuerpo -¿Cómo crees que seguiría haciéndolo a sabiendas de que lastimaba a mi hermanito?, ¡Y a ti!-

-No es para tanto…- sus pequeñas manos rodearon su espalda, a veces Uchiha Itachi era muy exagerado.

-Lo siento- y entonces aspiró el perfume de su cabello y le dio un largo y calido beso en la frente, Hinata cerró los ojos sin despegarse de él.

-Clic- afuera del cuarto Sasuke cerró el shoji después de ver la escena y dar media vuelta, con delicadeza se dio un golpecito con los dedos en la frente y sonrió sin razón aparente, vaya que era bobo, siempre había creído que lo sabía, un golpecito sigue siendo un golpe después de todo y Uchiha Itachi siempre había tenido demasiada fuerza.

Alzó la mirada al techo y recordó la ultima escena que había visto, su hermano y la chica abrazados, tierna y amorosamente, por un momento tal imagen le había recordado a sus padres pero luego deshecho la idea, sí, porque sus padres nunca se habían profesado aquel cariño en publico, porque no recordaba que sus padres brillaran como lo hacían esos dos, porque era hora de empezar una nueva etapa.

-Juntos… hermano…-

**=FIN=**

.

.

.

.

.

Ultimas notas de Okashira Janet: Ahora sí final, final, me he tardado porque créanme que graduarse de la preparatoria es bastante problemático como diría el buen Shikamaru, entre ver la universidad, presentar exámenes, entregar trabajos finales y estudiar me he quedado medio muerta. Además me he puesto a ver un anime muy gracioso "Perfect Girl Evolution" que me ha tenido muerta de risa frente a la computadora ¡Oh luminosas criaturas brillantes! (ok, dejemos eso, empiezo a dar mas miedo que Sunako). Es la primera vez que hago epilogo para un fic así que espero que no haya quedado tan mal, agradezco a:

**Kierinahana**

**Princezzhina-dark**

**Vampirville**

**Aurora**

**Fiffy20**

**Gaahina Lovers**

**Adriana_Uchiha**

**Viicoviic**

**Uchiha Em**

**Eiko298**

**Sofitcard**

**Gaahina_4e**

**Ferny**

**Black-sky-666**

**LeenaParis**

**Adrifernan19**

**Kairi-sparda**

**Mari-chan-Uchiuga**

**Layill**

**Aiko uchiha**

**Harukauzaki**

**Hina Himura**

Muchas personas me pidieron que continuara escribiendo de esta parejita tan singular pero les seré sincera, a pesar del apoyo recibido mis planes son diferentes (y no es que sea mal agradecida de verdad adore su respuesta) mi plan es… ¡Enamorar a Hinata con cuanto chico guapo haya en la aldea de Konoha y sus alrededores!, así que el próximo fic será un Naru-Hina, Sasu-Hina, Gaara-Hina, Kiba-Hina o algo así, lo más probable es que empiece con el primero antes de que Kishimoto termine juntando al rubio con Sakura, pero eso será si sobrevivo a la universidad. Con mis mas sinceros agradecimientos, me despido de ustedes. Ciao

_11 de Junio del 2009 Jueves_


End file.
